A New Twist on an Old Tale
by myheart112810
Summary: Sequel to The Tale of a Twisted Love!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>_"I wish the way I was livin' could stop  
>Servin' rocks, knowin' the cops is hot when I'm on the block"<em>**  
><strong>_  
><em>

June 1945

Tom wanted to wait for Hermione but he was a stickler for time and if he waited any longer he would be late. So heeding her advice he grabbed his jacket, summoned his Slytherin Graduation Robes and departed his home for the past year. He made his way towards the group of students gathered by the front doors and scowled at the teary scene. He supposed he should act melancholy about leaving Hogwarts but he was far from it. He would not deny some sort of attachment to the castle but he was ready to put his plans into action. He rolled his eyes as Slughorn attempted to use his authority to line the graduates up. Tom, still technically the Head Boy, jumped to help the overweight potions professor and managed to get the students in order, Hermione still missing. Tom stepped into his spot in time to hear Hermione enter the room. She rushed past him into her spot and he spotted the paleness of her skin.

The raven haired boy had no idea why she would be nervous. This was the beginning, their beginning. Did she not realize that after last night? Tom Riddle never pictured marriage in his future when he outlined it. However, if it was what kept her at his side and in his bed he would take the leap. After all, it wasn't like he already made exceptions for the mudblood. Tom wanted to stand beside her to remind her it would all be okay and to keep a happy face on. Professor Dippet though called for silence and started their walk.

The grounds were littered with watery eyed family members, calling to their children about how proud they were. It made him sick. What did they accomplish to make them so proud? They graduated Hogwarts, most of them just skimming by. He shook his head at the idiocy of the guests and fought to keep his smile in place as he took his seat. The metal chair was stiff and for the life of him he couldn't understand the reasoning of conjuring such an uncomfortable seat. They were wizards after all were they not? What was wrong with just a little cushion?

Tom allowed his mind to wander as the speeches began. He would be going up after the diplomas to give the farewell speech. It was a task he was not thrilled about but knew it would look good on his records when he applied to the ministry. Tom had countless offers to join the government department but he had turned them down. While he knew how to keeps his thoughts and emotions hidden as if they were never there he did not want to enter that laughing stock of a job until he was ready to take it over.

Somehow he had gotten so lost in his thoughts he had skipped the first portions of students receiving their diplomas until Hermione was called. Tom jerked his head up to see her still sitting in her seat, her hand on her chest. He frowned at her lack of action and wondered if he should check on her, after all everyone knew they were together and she was making him look bad. Tom was just about to call her when she stood up. She turned to look at him and he had planned to encourage her walk but he spotted the mocking silver chain.

The silver chain held a part of Hermione he wanted her to forget, a part of her he wanted her to never think about. He hated those wedding bands, he hated Fred Weasley. What made that ginger so much better than he that she could not let him go? Tom knew she still loved him, he knew she was not over him, and it made him furious. The man was dead; he was decades in the future rotting away somewhere deep underground. Tom clenched his fists and glared at her only to have her turn on her back on him.

The Head Boy always took pride in his ability to be able to read people as if they had their thoughts and emotions writing across their face. He had never been wrong in his calculations either. He also never found someone that gave him such trouble with reading them. He supposed that was one of the most addicting things about Hermione that drew him to her in the first place. Not only her ability to keep him out of her mind, which almost killed her several times, but her hard exterior. Tom had thought he had learned all the ticks, creases, and curves that were Hermione Granger. He had been wrong. As she turned from him he felt a feeling of dread boiling over in his stomach.

He had no idea what was running through the girls' head. He had no idea why but he knew something bad was going to happen? His thoughts transported him back to the previous night. She had never answered him. Sure he didn't give her a chance to answer him because he knew she loved him. He figured she would be over the moon with the chance of tying herself to him in a way only one person could. But she never said yes, she never questioned anything; was she going to run? The dark wizard shook his head lightly. No. She would not leave. She would not go anywhere away from him. He was her rock, her protector, her love.

His eyes followed her across the stage and that feeling of dread intensified when he spotted her walking up to Dumbledore. That meddlesome old fool had been sticking his nose into things that were not his business for years. He was always trying to pin Tom with the attacks he so meticulously covered his tracks in. He was always trying to persuade Tom that the path of dark, of evil, was not a wise path. Then he had to go off and drag his crooked nose into his relationship.

What right did that grey haired fool have, forcing Hermione into that pensive? What did he plan on accomplishing by showing her the things she had already know? He had accomplished something though, hasn't he? Hermione had been behaving differently ever since her meeting with the epitome of good. She swore up and down that nothing was different. That she still loved him, she still was her old normal self. But she wasn't and he had known that. He ignored it though. He forced his presence on her hoping that it would smother whatever insignificant doubts she had.

His eyes were glued on her form. He hated thinking about his feelings, he hated having something as crippling as feelings. There was just an aura about the brunette that continued to dragger him deeper and deeper into her. He could not get enough of her. Her sassy attitude, her fit body, her continuing denial of her dark side; it was intoxicating. He refused to say the words that he knew she craved to here because he was not able to come to terms with them. There was no way in Merlin's saggy ball that he loved her. Tom Riddle never loved anyone, it only caused problems. It was a debilitating emotion that he had been so positive would never afflict him. However, he had also been positive that he would hold a hatred for all muggleborns. He had sworn he would never lay with one either.

Tears started rolling down her face and Tom jumped from his seat. He had known something was wrong, something was off. Dumbledore's lips were moving but he could not hear anything. Tom climbed over the legs of the hushed students who were also surveying the scene that was unfolding before them. He stumbled slightly but could care less. The feeling of dread was clawing at his throat. He reached the stairs of the platform just as she touched her diploma. Her face started to turn red, her arms clutching around her stomach as she slammed onto the ground on her knees before disappearing.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tom shouted, rushing to the spot that his girlfriend, his dark angel, his soon to be queen had just fallen. He was not stupid, far from it, he knew Dumbledore was behind it. Tom stood up, pain ripping through his chest as he turned on the old man, "YOU MEDDLESOME OLD FOOL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p><span>1999<span>

Hermione felt Fred pull back as his hand caressed her face, obviously surprised by her sudden display of affection. His eyes roamed her face before lowering to the emerald green robes she was wearing before his brow furrowed. Hermione glanced down and was shocked to see she was still in her graduation robes. She ran her fingers over the material, her hand traveling the cloth up to her neck where her wedding jewelry still hung down to the blue sundress. It hadn't been a dream, it had been real, it had really happened.

As the realization dawned on her she felt her heart break all over again. It was just as when she watched Fred die. The ripping, the burning, the aching; it was killing her. She was having trouble breathing and from the panicked cries of the people she had thought she lost forever they thought something to be wrong. And they were right. There was so many things wrong. She was overjoyed to see all of them together, alive, even if they were still in the midst of a battle. She was heartbroken to know she had been taken from Tom by her own doing. Guilt ripped at her soul. All in all she was drowning in overwhelming emotions.

"Fred, do something!" Ginny shouted as her friend clawed at her throat.

"Do something he already snogged the hell out of her!" Ron screamed and Hermione could picture the red faced teen.

"Stun her!" A masculine voice, much like her husbands shouted. And then there was blackness.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke once more to see another familiar, yet stern face staring at her. Remus Lupin looked just as haggard as she remembered him. His face was sporting a heavy beard and his eyes were hard yet welcoming. Upon seeing her eyes open he raised his wand. Hermione sat up and reached for her own to find it missing from her persons.<p>

"What is your name?" He demanded and Hermione relaxed. He was just following protocol.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"What is your patronus?"

"An otter."

"Who defeated the Dementor's in your third year?"

"Harry even though he swore it was his father, he did not know about my time turner at the moment."

Lupin sighed with relief and handed her back her wand. She snatched it away, having felt naked without it. She was antsy and unable to handle being around everyone knowing what she had done and not feeling bad about it. She felt bad about betraying them, though they did not know it, and she felt bad about forgetting them but she did not feel bad about falling in love with Tom Riddle. In fact she felt guilty for leaving him there. The werewolf raked his hand over his face.

"Where have you been for the past month and a half Mione?" He asked solemnly.

This is where she clammed up. How in the world was she supposed to tell them? Who would believe her? After all it was confusing to even word in her head. She had been fifty years in the past after being sent there from a week in the future only to wind up back in the future that was really the past? It was enough to give her a headache.

"I don't know…" Hermione said glancing down at her hands.

She could feel his eyes boring into her and knew that he did not believe her. Tom's stern face floated in her mind eye. He always said she was like an open book. She ran her hand through her hair. This was all so much. How did she end up back here? Sure, she had meant what she said to Dumbledore but at the same time she regretted her words. Tom had been her rock, her everything…

"Hermione, I know you are lying." Remus spoke, his voice filled with confusion.

"I can't…" She said shaking her head.

"Were you hurt?"

Hermione let out a bark of laughter and threw herself onto her bed. Was she hurt? Oh yes. She had been hurt. She had been crucio-ed, she had been choked, and her mental barriers were attacked with force she never thought possible. So yes, she had been hurt. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, had cheated on her. Her boyfriend, the man she loved, the man she left behind, had wanted to marry her. But she was already married. With another man she loved…loves…loved? Hermione groaned only to sense an amateur trying to enter her mind. She moved faster then she thought possible and had her wand pushing into Remus's shallow throat.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She growled.

"What do you think you are doing?" Remus questioned his eyes wide.

"I don't like when people try to enter my mind without asking Remus." Her voice was dripping venom and her eyes were hard. The door to the room she had been sharing with Ginny for several months opened with the high pitched squeak she had believed she would never hear again. Sharp intake of breaths had her realizing there were other's entering the room. She saw out of the corner of her eye Neville raising his wand to help his former professor but with a twitch of her free hand she summoned his wand, to the utter silence to the others.

"Wandless magic Hermione?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow, his own wand still in his hand.

"Drop your wand." She spat.

"Hermione." Ginny said in desperation.

"Drop it. Now!" She demanded only to see him release his grip on the wooden stick and for it to clatter to the floor. She went to take a step back when she felt her arms being bound to her side and her body fall to the floor.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Fred screamed his wand raised the obvious caster of the binding spell.

"I don't know…" Remus shook his head, "She won't talk. I believe we need to get some veritirisum. Floo the safe house please."

Fred looked from the obviously fuming Hermione to the disheartened Remus. Hermione watched as Fred fought this inner debate and felt her anger intensify as he turned to do as he was told. Tom would have never left her tied up to do someone else's bidding. Tom also would not have tied her up for disarming someone who was trying to enter her mind without permission. She was not in the wrong here; she had every right to protect herself. Sure Tom had tortured her but that was in the beginning. He never hurt her physically or emotionally ever since the Brielle problem.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. Did she make the right choice? Of course she did! What kind of thinking was that? She had Fred back. She had George and Ginny. She still had a fighting chance to kill…to kill Tom… the man she loved in a way that Fred would never be able to compare to. What had she done? What had Dumbledore done? What was she going to do?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alrighty. Well… I know it was far from an exciting chapter. I liked it, but I didn't like it. It's a very iffy chapter but I am following my outline. I guess I also really wanted to get this chapter up because everyone's review was just so touching! I never thought I would have so many people who enjoyed my writing so thoroughly and wanted me to write more. **_

_**The one favor I have to ask you is do NOT ask me who she is going to end up with because in all honesty…I have NO FUCKING CLUE!**_

_**All questions you have asked will be answered throughout the whole story. I did not finish the outline completely ::Sheepish Grin:: I've worked up to chapter seven but I think there will be approximately 30 chapters… **_

_**Anyway…Please…read… try and enjoy! I will not say when I can post but I will try not to make it too long in between!**_

_**Maria**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>_"And I - wish my brother would've made bail  
>So I won't have to travel six hours to see him in jail"<em>

If Hermione could twiddle her thumbs she would. However being bound to a chair without the ability to use any of her appendages, her fingers even bound together to restrict her wandless magic, halted her from doing anything let alone twiddling. She was just able to move her head and with that little restriction she found herself in the interrogation room of her base. It was slightly ironic that she had been inside this room countless of times, questioning and demanding information from captive deatheaters, and yet here as a prisoner herself it was far different. The brick walls which she used to think perfect for blocking out the shouts and screams were now cold and slightly funny looking. The dirty cement floor that had once been perfect for the easy cleanup of blood was now just a mess.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder if any of her previous prisoners thought this room to be as unintimidating as she did now. They had to though, right? They had been serving Tom for countless years and in worse predicaments then what they assumed their interrogation room to be. She only after spending less than a year with the sever man found herself less fearful of things than she had been before. She sighed as she moved her gaze to Remus who was standing against the far wall looking at her as if she had never seen her before. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were huddled in a corner whispering amongst them, their red hair merging together like an oversized umbrella.

"Are we going to start this anytime soon?" Hermione said with no emotion in her tone.

She had yet to figure out what she should be feeling right now. She was sure she should be hurt by their mistrust and anger at their quick assumptions of her being possessed or along those lines. However what she should be feeling and what she was feeling were complete polar opposites. In reality Hermione was very calm, slightly annoyed at being held against her will, but calm. The fact of the matter was the truth was going to come out one way or another so why fret over it.

The newly Hogwarts graduate was positive she had done enough fretting and worrying in the past few months alone to last a lifetime. She had been in a rather sticky situation being hurled into the past where the bearer of all evil lived. Then to add her love for said man just made everything more complicated. She knew the order; she had been part of the order. They would stop at nothing to find out the truth. Well maybe they would refrain from the more physical tendencies with her due to who she was but in general they were going to get what they wanted.

"A little impatient?" Remus questioned his voice bitter. Obviously he did not do well with being held at wand point. If that was the case what was he doing fighting in a war?

Hermione shook her head with a small chuckle, "Stiff is all."

"How can you be so collected about this?" Ron shouted from his corner.

Hermione craned her neck to look at him. How was it possible that he looked one hundred percent the same and yet a hundred percent different? He still had his flaming red hair, his easy to lit temper, and his lanky frame. His skin was pale and sickly looking but then again so were all of theirs. They were hermits living in the dark fighting from day to day to stay alive. A little pasty skin color was worth the chance to breathe another day.

"Ever so temperamental Ronald." Hermione chided unable to stop Tom's sooth voice sneering those exact words had he been here as well. She sighed, "Why worry about something that is going to happen no matter what I say?"

"You pulled a wand on Lupin, one of our own! How can we not be suspicious?" He growled.

"He attempted to enter my mind without my permission." Hermione growled, her voice taking on a dangerous octave.

"Why would you get so upset if you didn't have something to hide?"

"Who said I do, and who said I didn't?"

"And what exactly would you be hiding from us? We are your family, your friends; Jesus Christ Fred is your damn husband!" His voice bellowing and echoing off the enclosed space.

Hermione chanced a glance to said twin. His eyes held sorrow, worry, and apprehension. He was scared of her. It hit her hard, harder than she thought it would to see the fear behind his blue eyes. She dropped her head to stare into her lap. How was he sitting there, so silent? Why wasn't he questioning her? Better yet why wasn't he standing up for her? Tom would have never allowed this if he was here. But there was the kicker, Tom wasn't here.

"Things that pain me to even think about…" She whispered.

It was the truth too. It did pain her to think about. It pained her to think about all the wrong she had done. The moral crimes she had committed. She was forced to feel the pain of loving two people. She was in pain due to leaving the past. She was in pain for leaving her present. It was such a complicated mess and all the emotions were suffocating her so fast that she couldn't get a grip on them and sort through them. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, or even what to say!

The squeaking of the unoiled hinges had Hermione snapping her head up as the wooden door opened. She spotted the all too familiar dragon hide boots first. She had always been able to tell the owner of those worn boots, she was always able to recognize their sharp steps. It wasn't possible though. There was no logical reasoning as to how he could be here. Her eyes traveled the length of his crisped slacks to the infamous billowing robes. Her orbs continued their ascent to his ever unreadable expression, slightly oversized nose, and trademark black hair.

It was absolutely impossible. She felt her heart beat speed up as memories assaulted her. The laughter, the warnings, and the politeness. She felt something snap inside of her at the sight of her former potions master. The flood gates opened as a sob escaped her lips. She began to thrash in her bindings, as much as she was allowed at least. It was not real. There was no way possible for Severus Snape to be standing there, in all his glory, veritirisum in his long work worn fingers. No Nicholas had died! She had suffered through the pain of his untimely and horrendous death. How was he standing there before her now?

"What's wrong with her?" The feminine voice of her once best girlfriend shouted, her footsteps coming closer echoed in Hermione's ears.

"Ginny don't!" Remus's voice shouted and the once prefect heard him move to stop the girl.

"What the hell is going on here Lupin? Why is Granger tied up?" Snape's demanding voice boomed, commanding an answer.

Hermione couldn't help but picture Nicholas Prince. She had forgotten about him. How had she done that? How had she forgotten about the one man who had tried so hard to protect her from Tom? He had warned her countless of times that she needed to reign in her temper, her need to aggravate the Slytherin head boy. He had meant well towards her, he always helped her, always had a kind word, and always roped in his questions when things got too close to personal. He had died by entering the forbidden forest. That was what she had been told. Did she believe that? No. She knew there was another force at play but she had no memory of anything and had been in a state of not only depression but unconsciousness for over two weeks.

"Miss. Granger." The voice that was normal so deep and controlling was gentle and soothing. Hermione lifted her head, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes swimming with relief and guilt. Snape was kneeling before her. "I am going to give you veritirisum okay?"

"I don't have a choice." She whispered, her voice wavering.

"I know that and so do you, but I can prepare you, can I not?" His eyes looked, did she dare say it, inviting? Something was different. Something was off about her former potions teacher. Hermione could taste the change but she could not pinpoint it. Her inability to figure out the difference was already digging a hole of annoyance, a hole she knew she would not forget so easily.

"Yes…you can…" She said raising a brow. She saw the corner of his lips lift in a smirk before helping her tilt her head back to ingest the truth serum. Warmth spread through her body, infecting her blood stream, the potion taking effect immediately.

"What is your name?" Remus questioned. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Are you married?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Hermione said seeing Fred's body tense.

"Are you not married to one Fred Weasley?"

"I was. I married Fred Weasley in the summer of 1998. I became a widow in October of 1999." She stated refusing to break eye contact with the werewolf.

"October of 1999?" Remus asked obviously befuddled.

"Yes. I am from the future, two weeks in the future to be precise. And yet at the same time I am from the past. Fifty years in the part to be, once again, exact."

"What do you mean?" His face had taken an ashen color.

"Ha…" Hermione shook her head. "Are you really sure you're ready for that answer?" She smiled sadly, "It all starts next Wednesday when one of our own Dean Thomas will betray us which will in turn lead to the slit throat of Ron, George's stabbing, and Fred's death by an unforgivable."

The room was silent before the questions exploded. Hermione was forced to sit there and be bombarded by question after question. Accusation after accusation. Insult after insult. She had no real approximation of how long she had been there, her mouth sore from the amount of talking she had performed. By the end of the whole ordeal, every little dirty secret aired out in the open she had had Ginny in a state of tears, Fred had walked out, George was in a state of shock, Ron had been forcibly taken from the room and Remus was looking at her as if she herself bore the dark mark. The only person who did not bat an eyelash had been the stoic figure in the corner of the room.

Severus Snape had sat without a question or comment. He didn't move, laugh, scowl, or even shake his head. In fact it barely looked like he was breathing. Had it not been for the occasional annoyed look he shot at those who interrupted with their own self-indulgent questions she would have thought he was dead. Hermione was waiting for something. Anything. Them to deem her under arrest, for them to deem her to death, however the silence remained, bearing down upon them. It was a thunderous sound even though it was quiet. Every breath, every touch of fabric upon fabric was louder than ever.

"Are you going to say anything?" Hermione demanded.

"I…" Remus ran his hands over his face, "I have to call an Order meeting to decide what is going to happen and what we will do with you."

"What do you mean what we will do with her?" Ginny asked as she fought to calm herself.

"You know as well as I do Ginny that what we learned from her that she committed treason."

"Treason?" Ginny barked out her laughter, "Are you crazy? We are not in eighteenth century."

"We will discuss this at the meeting." He glanced to Hermione. "We will need someone to watch her."

"I will." Snape said breaking his silence as he pushed himself off of the brick wall.

* * *

><p>Dean was sitting with his hands between his knees. His eyes were following Seamus who was pacing back and forth. His brown eyes couldn't stay on one of his comrades, his school mates, for longer than a few seconds. They were all worried and curious as to what was happening with Hermione Granger. To see Hermione show up after a month and a half missing really worried the dark skinned teen. He had been so sure that with her missing no one would question his random nights leaving. Before she had disappeared off the face of the planet Dean had the feeling that Hermione was sensing a difference in him but then again that could just be his imagination.<p>

He hadn't ever thought he would have switched sides during the war. His heart was all for the Order but his family lives meant more to him. In reality his little sisters' life meant more to him than anything else. She always looked up to him and followed him around everywhere. Dean was a muggleborn wizard and his little sister prayed that she would be able to follow in his footsteps one day and attend Hogwarts as well. Dean had no doubt about it because when she threw a temper tantrum she had the distinct ability to make what she was freaking out about come to her. Helen had no clue how she was doing those things or that she even was. At four years old she was unaccustomed to thinking outside of the box.

With his sister an obvious witch in the making Dumbledore whisked away his family and hide them in a remote location with Order members as guards. Dean was thankfully for this act and though he knew they were being taken care of he always left once a month for several days to spend with his family. Helen loved seeing her big brother and though the world was bleak and gloomy outside of the safe house walls they played all day when he would arrive. About four months ago Dean had gone to visit his family.

_**Flashback**_

_Dean used his personal made portkey and arrived on the outskirts of the protection barrier that was surrounding his family's house. He entered the charmed area only to see the place deserted. There wasn't an Order member in sight. The front door was hanging off of its hinges, the whole place screaming tragedy. Without hesitation Dean rushed forward, his wand drawn. The living room was in utter dismay. Furniture upturned, burned, and decimated. A woman leg was sticking out from a collapsed coffee table, an armchair upturned on top. Dean rushed to the prone figure of his mother, a cry of suffering escaping his lips. _

_His pushed the rubble off of her and threw his body over her, tears streaming down his face, pain ripping through him. He spotted the familiar face of his father, the man who had always been there for him, lying in the corner, his arm outreached towards his wife. His wand lay forgotten as he fell apart, his world crumbling down around him._

"_How very touching." A cold voice drawled. _

_Dean snapped up and went for his wand to find it already gone. He turned to see his weapon in the hands of none other the aristocratic hand of Lucius Malfoy. "You fucking dirtbag." Dean growled out, standing protectively over the prone life forms of his parents, his caretakers. _

"_Oh now Mr. Thomas, is that anyway to speak to your betters?"_

"_Give me back my wand and I will show you who's better." He growled, his hurt and pain transforming into anger. _

"_If you are so inclined to do so I would be rather understanding about handing over your wand…however answer me this…" The tall man moved slightly closer, a smug look on his face. "If you die who would be there to watch over and protect the little Princess that is living in my home right now. I believe her name is Helen?"_

_Dean's heart stopped. How had he forgotten? In all his pain his baby sister had skipped his mind. "What do you want?"_

"_You."_

_**End flashback**_

Dean picked himself off the couch and walked over to Luna, who was the only one sitting absolutely still. Dean wasn't surprised at her lack of obvious anxiousness since she had always been the odd ball. He steeled his heart at the thought of her innocence. He had made his choice. He would betray them to keep his sister alive. He had seen Helen every time he had arrived at Malfoy Manner for meetings. For being a filthy mudblood not only was he treated with the best respect they could muster but his sister was being doted on.

Their lack of venom towards the two muggleborn children had Dean wondering if they would kill them when they were done or if there was something they were not being told. To have both of your children being wizards in a muggleborn family was very unheard of. And his sister being as powerful as she was becoming, already able to apparate herself out of her bedroom in the manner and to the kitchen had her safety ensnared.

"I'm going to visit my sister." Dean spoke with ease. The excuse had been working for months and no one dare question it.

"Don't you want to wait to see what happens with Hermione?" Seamus asked shocked his friend was not as curious as they were.

"I am sure I will be told all about it when I get back."

Seamus nodded before resuming his pacing. Dean couldn't help but have a nauseating feeling about what was going on inside of that room. He had informed the Dark Lord when Granger disappeared and promised to inform him when she returned. He had no clue why the evil man was so obsessed with the brunette but figured it had to do with her brilliance and her helping Harry Potter. Without Hermione Granger on their side, brightest witch of their age, they would surely be picked off one by one in the most painful of situations.

* * *

><p>The silence was awkward. It made her skin crawl but she would not look away from his black eyes. Snape moved from his corner to stand directly in front of her once Remus and the others left the room. She still had yet to wrap around her head that Severus Snape was still alive. She cocked her head to the side and the smirk on his face grew. Hermione raised a brow.<p>

"What do you find so funny?" Hermione questioned.

"Are you uncomfortable yet?" He questioned back.

"What do you think?"

His only answer was a wave of his wand and the bindings around her body fell apart. The first thing she did was jump from her chair before lighting the uncomfortable seat on fire. The wood burned fast and quickly extinguished when it began to accumulate in a large pile of ash. Hermione turned to Severus.

"Aren't you worried?" She spoke while not breaking eye contact.

"Aren't you curious how I am alive?" He retorted.

"Touché. Care to explain?"

"Nicholas Prince would not have been my grandfather. I am surprised at your stupidity in the situation you were in. Did you forget I am twice your age? Had Nicholas Prince been the start of my line he would have been my father." Snape smiled obviously enjoying the fact that he was getting one over on Hermione Granger, Miss. Know-It-All.

Hermione realizing her blunder blushed deeply. How had she been so moronic to forget that Snape's grandparents would have been before Tom Riddle was born? She literally felt like the dumbest person in the world at her mistakes with simple mathematics. "You don't have to be joyful about it…"

"Nicholas Prince was supposed to be my father. My mother was Eileen Prince. She was a fourth year." Snape spoke.

"How are you sitting here with me without wanting to hex me for not being able to protect your Uncle?"

"Death happens to everyone and you of all people should realize that family does not always matter."

"Yes it does!" She snapped.

"Oh really? Where was your sense of family when you were spreading your legs for Tom Riddle?"

There was a loud crack. Hermione had moved forward fast and with as much strength as she could muster collided her open palmed hand with his cheek. His naturally pale skin turned bright red and his eyes narrowed. Hermione felt a shiver run through her as his eyes darken. While she was far from scared by Tom Riddle there was the school girl deep inside of her that will always be silenced by the intimidating stare of Professor Severus Snape.

* * *

><p><span>July 1945<span>

Tom stared down at his soldiers. They had been out of school for a month. It had been a month since Hermione Granger was taken from him. He could only assume that Dumbledore had sent her back to the future, back to her proper time. He had been restless since then. He wanted her back. He needed her back. It was hard for Tom to come to terms with that realization. He had never expected to need someone but he could not deny the attachment he had with the sarcastic girl.

"We found a new book m'lord." Goyle spoke, his hood pulled over his head.

Tom sighed, his head resting in his hand. He waved his hand to beckon the man forward. He was still working to make his horocruxes indestructible but he was also working on how to get his fiancé back. Yes Tom still referred to her as his fiancé. He would not allow her to be taken from him permanently. Goyle moved forward and handed the intimidating man a large tomb. The dark magic was radiating off of the decrepit book. He lifted the front cover and ran his fingers along the different spells and potions. He was hoping this book was the one that would help him in the future. He hoped it was the one that would help keep him looking normal.

When he had entered Hermione's mind and discovered the truth he was only slightly surprised to see his future appearance. He had known that great power and the type of dark magic he messed with came with great sacrifices. His looks at first seemed like nothing. But falling…well caring for Hermione like he did he didn't want to lose his good looks. Sure he couldn't guarantee his ability to look like he did now.

"M'lord?" Goyle questioned.

Tom waved his hand, "You are dismissed."

Tom watched as his followers one by one rose from their knee, bowed, and left the two bedroom apartment that Tom rented. The apartment was located above a book store in Diagon Alley. The living room was the largest room in the home. It had a rather decent sized fireplace with a large black leather couch facing it. A glass coffee table in between them. The kitchen was small but decent enough for one person. It had a stove, a microwave, a fridge, and a sink. The cabinets were filled with dishes and utensils he received as home warming presents from his followers. His fridge was stocked with simple foods. He had never been one for cooking and had hoped Hermione would have been willing to take over that tedious task. One of the bedrooms was of course his, decorated in Slytherin green. The spare room held his desk and was warded heavily, his life work being kept safe inside the four walled windowless room. It was not much of a home but for an orphan it had been perfect.

"M'lord." Tom looked up to see Abraxus standing by his fireplace. The home as one would call did not give off much of a homey vibe. There were no personal touches, no clue that someone lived here besides the running water and food in the fridge. There was also one other signal to this apartment being inhabited, on the fireplace stood a sole picture frame. Jasmine had forgone the gift of appliances, dishes, and linens. Instead she handed Tom a simple wrapped gift.

The paper had been brown much like a bag. The rectangle shape was light and a secret. It had been ordered that he opened in privet. Tom of course did not want to follow the order but the look on Jasmine's face, the fear and the pleading in her eyes had him wait. When he was alone he unraveled the paper and was face to face with a picture of him and Hermione. It had been taken without their notice. They were sitting at the Slytherin table. His face was stern as he listened to something Abraxus said when Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips before they were chuckling together.

For the life of him he had no clue what she had said. He couldn't even remember the day or laughing. But Jasmine had caught it, she had substantial proof that someone, anyone, could break through his hard exterior. Tom at first thought he should be angry with the girl for doing something so blackmailish but as he watched Hermione's eyes light up he found that any anger he felt dissipate.

"What are you doing still here Malfoy?" Tom asked his eyes watching Abraxus who was staring at the picture.

"You are not the only one who misses her." Abraxus spoke with his back still towards the dark lord.

Tom felt his anger rise and he jumped from his armchair, his wand brandish and hitting Abraxus with a silent cruico. The blonde fell to the ground in a heap of twitching limbs. How dare he insinuate he felt near anything that Tom felt? He may have been friends with his fiancé but he did not know how agonizing it was to climb into a bed at night without her, to wake up alone, to not be able to feel the silky smoothness of her skin. Tom let off the curse to have Abraxus look up at him with a fight.

"Listen to me Tom." He spoke, his voice displaying his nervousness for speaking so frankly but he did not stop. "Jasmine and I were her friends, we miss her just as much as you do, sure in a different way but the feeling is there all the same. The difference is though we are not powerful enough to bring her back, to undo what Dumbledore did. You are the only one with that power. And yet you sitting here sulking around trying to find a way to keep your looks for the future. I know you. You might swear no one does but I do. You don't want her just in your future. You want her know. You want her to be there all through the years until your future."

Tom remained quiet for a long time. His thoughts were swimming. Abraxus was right he was behaving ridiculously. What was he really doing to bring her back? He was studying books. He needed to take more action, to take the step. "You are correct Abraxus." Tom said thoughtfully, "However your loose tongue will not go unpunished."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I loved all the reviews I got on my first chapter. I did not expect so many. I also feel guilty because I pulled two people away from their college life! Lol Kelsie you better be keeping up on your studies girl or else I have to come all the way up there and kick your behind! Lol Then again I have no place to talk. I have to do homework tonight and study for a math test lol. But I wanted to get this chapter up because this week is going to be very hectic.**_

_**My mother in law is going in for major back surgery Friday morning so if I don't post again this week it will be next week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **_

_**There was one review that spoke of things moving fast in the first chapter. From my point of view it kind of has to. Hermione just went through another life altering change (the poor girl, who would blame her if she went insane?) and found herself back with people she thought she would never see again. **_

_**The emotions are overwhelming and in their time she had been missing for a month and a half. They want answers and it obvious Hermione has changed. I hope I don't disappoint you!**_

_**If anyone is watching the superbowl ENJOY!**_

_**GO GIANTS! (I just dislike the patriots… my team didn't make it – steelers!))**_

_**Maria**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>_"__And I - wish that my grandmother wasn't sick  
>Or that we would just come up on some stacks and hit a lick (I wish)"<em>

Malfoy Manor

Lord Voldemort's red eyes surveyed the room that was dubbed as his 'throne room'. It was large, oval, and echoed the pleas of his victims to a volume he found quiet amusing. He allowed his gaze to move from one follower to the next. They were all old and yet new faces; none of them being those he started with. His stare landed on Lucius Malfoy, son of his first and most loyal follower, Abraxus Malfoy. He watched as the blonde viciously sent curse after curse towards the screaming, crying, bleeding, pleading, and praying Order Member scratching her nails off against the grain of the hardwood floor. Her high pitched screams were grating his nerves so in attempt to save his sanity he barely twitched his hand and watched as all sound stopped as she collapsed to the floor, her life taken from her instantly.

His deatheaters backed up from the circle they had gathered in whilst the torture was in commencement and returned to donning their masks and standing at their respectful position; their heads bowed and hands clasped behind their backs. Lord Voldemort, a long time ago known as Tom Riddle, rose from his high back chair that gleamed in the setting sun that was making its way through the closed curtain. He moved towards the now dead body and gently prodded it with his boots. He smirked evilly down at the young girl; she couldn't have been more than sixteen. She had probably joined the Order in hope to be kept safe and alive. Well, how wrong had she been.

"M'lord?"

Voldemort whipped his head around, his slowly greying brown hair falling into the blood red eyes of his. Thought they all sported their masks that made them look like one he was able to name to speaker off the top of his head. He had thought to have been one of the tyrant's right hand men but he had been wrong. The small, shuddering, figure of Peter Pettigrew bowed deeply.

"What Pettigrew?" He demanded his voice deep and raspy.

"Our spy, the Order boy, has arrived. He says he needs to speak to you right away."

The hall hushed as they waited to their master's reply. What he wanted to do was send them all out with hesitation, make them run for the hills while he squeezed the boy for all the knowledge he knew. Voldemort knew why the mudblood boy had arrived today. The day had been ingrained in his head for fifty years. Yet if he seemed too eager to abide by the boys wants his followers would question him. None of them had been there for those days when he first rose to power; no one had been there the day Dumbledore took what had belonged to him and sent her away. He had waited fifty years and he did not want to wait much longer.

"Did he now Pettigrew?" Voldemort sneered.

"Yes sir…"

"Does he not realize we are in the midst of a meeting?"

"He did my lord but he says this is important and you had asked him to keep you informed."

That was all the gaunt man needed. He quickly ushered his confused deatheaters out of the room and demanded Pettigrew to bring the young man forth. Voldemort was not one for using mudbloods for his advantages because they were in fact useless, all of them accept one. However, when he learned that the family there were intending to kill was the family of Dean Thomas a known Order member and acquaintance to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger he had known he must do what he had to in order for the boy to join his side. So he slaughtered his parents and kidnapped his sister. With the life of his sister hanging in the balance the young boy was more than willing to do what was asked of him.

The first thing the dark lord ordered him to do was lure Hermione Granger to him. The nervous boy questioned why he wanted her and so did some of his followers but Voldemort killed those who followed him and yet questioned him; scaring the boy silent. What Voldemort did not expect was for the boy to arrive shortly after his joining to say that Hermione Granger had gone missing in her bed and no one knew where she was. This had confused the dark lord for he remembered when he had looked into her mind she had left two months later than she did now during a battle based solely on revenge. It took the intelligent man some time to figure it out but eventually he did. Time was a fickle thing. She may have left from a specific event in her time line but things had changed. Sure they did not change drastically or at least not yet for the Order to figure out, but they had. She must arrive sooner than he believed and that was why she left earlier this time.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the side door opened Voldemort watched as the tall lanky teen moved towards him and dropped to his knees. Voldemort smirked at the gesture, it was how all his followers greeted him, but to see it acted out by one without the mark made him feel all that more powerful. Voldemort circled the boy much like a hawk with its' prey. The boy was sweating in his fear but was wise enough to not move, speak, or breathe louder than what was normal.

"I hear you have news for me."

"Yes m'lord."

"And this news?"

"Hermione Granger returned."

Voldemort clenched his pale fingers into a fist, victory, anticipation, and excitement flowing through him at the news. His mudblood, his dark angel, his fiancée was back. She was back and Voldemort would do everything in his power to make sure she would be back at his side before the week was out. She was his, she had always belonged to him since the moment she broke his nose. He looked down at the boy who had still refused to move from his kneeled position. With a snap of his fingers a secret door opened and a pair of little feet hit the cobblestone running. The Thomas boy looked up and caught his sibling. Voldemort sneered at the sickening scene and left them to plot.

* * *

><p><span>Safe house<span>

Hermione ran her fingers along the edge of the windowsill of her bedroom. She had been locked in the room for the past three hours since Lupin and Ginny returned saying that the Order decided to let her live. Hermione wasn't sure whether that was good news or not. She knew her melancholy mood would grow old fast but she was still not prepared to sort through everything and face choices she thought she would never have to make before. Hermione could only assume that Ginny had moved out of their once shared room since the dresser that didn't hold Hermione's clothes were stripped bare.

Hermione couldn't blame them but at the same time she blamed for everything. Why were they acting like she was the dark lord himself? So she betrayed them. She slept and fell in love with the dark lord. She helped strength him against her comrades for the past seven years. But they should be more understanding to the situation she had been in. How could they sit there and judge her when they did not have to suffer what she went through? They did not have to watch their best friend's throat be slit. Their brother in law die from being stabbed in the heart, their husband's light in his eyes being taken. They didn't watch as the girl they considered a sister fell to the ground at an age no one should die at.

With all the torment and pain she had suffered how was she supposed to deal with the time warp of being thrown fifty years into the past? It wasn't like she hadn't tried to fight it. She had. She fought until death had almost taken her but that wasn't enough for them. They would have rather her die than commit the acts she did. Sometimes she wished the same thing but then she realized she shouldn't feel guilty for once finding someone to protect her and a place where she didn't have to fight.

The wooden door which had been charmed to keep her locked in shimmered before the golden knob turned. Hermione raised her brow in surprise as a long mane of red hair squeezed through the door. The worried look on her face showed she should not be here. Hermione looked at Ginny Weasley as she rewarded the door in attempt to not alert anyone of her presences inside. When the youngest Weasley turned she shrieked in surprise to see Hermione glaring at her.

"Geez Mione! I see why they think you are more similar to Tom now than before." Ginny spoke without any conviction in her voice.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"I wanted to see you, you have been gone for a month, a year… however you want to look at it." Ginny moved slowly and with her front always facing Hermione, never leaving her back open. Hermione scoffed at this and turned her own back on the younger girl.

"Why don't you just leave Ginny? I'm not in the mood for a pity or guilt party. And let me just inform you that I will not feel any guilt."

There was silence encasing them and at first Hermione wondered whether the girl took her advice and left. While she had been sincere in her words Hermione had also hoped there was one more friend out there willing to fight for her. But fight for what was where Hermione became confused. Did she want to turn back to being just another typical order member where her opinion would be heard but never taken seriously because of her age? Did she want to go back to where learning was looked down upon because the magic was considered dark? Did she want to return to a place where the new Hermione would not be understood? And yet at the same time did she was to run to the place that had always ridiculed her, put her down, and destroyed the innocence of her childhood? Did she want to leave her husband? Did she want to leave Tom? Of course in this time he was no longer Tom.

He was Voldemort. He was pure evil and he was ugly. Hermione wouldn't lie. She remembered seeing the snake like man before and found herself cringing in fear. She knew love should not be controlled by something as trivial as looks and while she pictured the twisted form of the Lord Voldemort she knew she realized it was true. She still loved the warped man but was he still the same man she fell in love with? Would he still be the same man from fifty years ago? Would he still love her? And if he did love her what did that make her to him? What did that make her in the overall scheme of the war?

"I didn't feel any guilt from my first year. I acted like I did but I never did."

Hermione jumped at Ginny's voice. She was surprised the girl was still there. She had expected her to run when she stated she would feel no remorse but as the red head spoke Hermione was surprised to realize she had forgotten the teen's first year at Hogwarts. How had she forgotten? Her second year was filled with so much drama and one shouldn't be able to forget being petrified so easily. Then again with what she had gone through lately it wasn't a surprise that Hermione had forgotten something as innocent as being petrified.

"Tom Riddle was undeniably handsome." Ginny spoke again and Hermione felt her jealousy strike deep to her core. Obviously the anger etched itself on her face and Ginny held up her hands to show she meant no harm. "Relax Hermione."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands, "I'm sorry Gin… Merlin only knows what you think of me. I am married to your brother and yet I am in love with the man who possessed you at the mere age of eleven." She ran her hands over her face, "And yet I still love Fred."

"I can't possibly sit here and say I understand what you are going through, because I don't." Ginny sighed, "And I sure as hell can't sit here and say I forgive you for what happened because I don't." She dragged her finger through the sunlight that was hitting the dresser from in between the boarded up windows. "However I also can't say I don't know what the feel of the pull of the dark side is like."

Hermione looked up and was about to open her mouth but Ginny shushed her. They heard footsteps slow near the door and waited until they sped up again. Hermione watched Ginny as she fought with the words she wanted and needed to say. Hermione honestly had no clue how to take this whole situation. Ginny should be the person to hate her the most, besides Harry, and yet here she was talking with her as though she wasn't the scummiest scum on the earth.

"There is no possible way for one person to be inherently evil just as there in no way for one person to be incorruptibly good. All those who are bad have some miniscule ounce of good deep inside of them and every person that good also mirrors that with bad inside of them. Sometimes it's more than a little dash and we can't help that. I know I have a whopping load of bad inside of me but what keeps me fighting for what I am and with who I am is my family. What do you have to fight for Hermione? You can't even turn around and say you are fighting for love because you got the shit stick and love a man from both sides of the fight. Your parents are dead and while you have your friends even I can admit we are no longer enough to keep you grounded. You've changed during this war and I wish there was a way to bring you back. I won't give up on you, I won't trust you, and I won't try to change you." Ginny spoke without her gaze faltering.

Hermione couldn't find the words to reply and instead just nodded her head. She leaned her head against the cooled wall and the two friends just looked at each other, not saying a word. Hermione couldn't deny that the words the red head spoke meant a lot to her but her feelings had not changed, they had not leaned more towards one side. She was as still on the fence about what to do as much as she was before.

"What is going on about Dean?" Hermione questioned as she felt her anger with the boy rise. She should be grateful that she had not seen Dean upon arrival. If Lupin thought her reaction to him entering her mind was bad they would have no words on her actions upon seeing the lanky ex Gryffindor.

"He is gone. He left while you were interrogation."

"Probably reporting in." That dreadful silence filled the air once again as they both lost themselves in their thoughts.

"I don't want to die Hermione." Ginny's confession shocked the brunette causing her to turn at break neck speed.

"Gin…Ginny…" Hermione moved to take a step closer but stopped herself.

Did she have a right to comfort the girl? What were they now? Friends? Family? Technically yes they were still family but she had broken the sanctuary of marriage in their eyes and there was nothing anyone could do about that. She may not know where she belonged at the moment but she knew that she still loved the fiery red headed girl. She was quick tempered, easy to rile, and was wicked with her wand but she was logical and loyal. Maybe loyal to fault. If Hermione choose Tom where would that leave their relationship?

"You will not die Gin… not this time. I don't know why I came back before the time I left but I did. I can honestly say I am not the same person as I was but I think we all knew that long before I was sent to the past before I met… before I met him…" Hermione paused, "I still love you though. I still love Ron and George. And I still love Fred; I never stopped loving any of you guys. I will not sit by and watch you die again."

"And what happens if you realize you don't belong with us anymore Mione?" The girl's question made Hermione wonder if the girl had been able to read her mind. Hermione knew it was not possible but her voicing her own worries unnervered her.

"No matter who I choose I will protect you guys…"

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<br>**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since her return and two days she had been stuck inside the god forsaken room that she had once cherished. In all honesty she was going insane. Her wand had been taken from her, she was rarely allowed a visitor, and not that anyone came asking. She only spoke with Ginny and on the rare occasion Severus. She was ready to rip her hair out and though she attempted to stay good and not do anything to warrant the worry of the Order members the confines of the room was beginning to suffocate her. She knew that their wards were powerful to keep her locked inside of the barely lit prison but she also knew that she had learned enough from her time with Tom to bypass the wards. Sure it would take a whole lot of concentration and it would probably drain some of her energy but it would be worth it to just stretch her legs. Barely tens steps was the width of her room and pacing it on a daily basis made it seem even smaller.<p>

Hermione moved closer to the door. The magic was radiating off of it and the signature mark screamed Lupin's. Of course he would be the one to ward her in. She knew he was holding a personal grudge against her for her behavior towards him. She ran her hand through her hair before lifting her hands palm forward towards the wood. She felt the heat of the ward pulsating so she closed her eyes and concentrated on the time Tom taught her how to breaks wards magically.

_**Flashback**_

"_**This is bloody impossible!" Hermione shouted, her hair falling out of its' tight bun.**_

"_**You're too impatient."**_

"_**And you're condescending!" Hermione spat back dropping her hands back to her sides feeling foolish by waving her hands like a madman. "Not everyone grasps things with one little explanation."**_

"_**Little?" Tom barked, "I spent two hours explaining it to you!"**_

"_**By reading it out of a text!"**_

"_**That should be of help for you, the bookworm!" Tom fisted his hands together, his anger rising.**_

"_**Oh fuck off Riddle and do something productive like SHOWING me how to do the bloody hand movements!"**_

_**Tom smirked, his anger dropping as he advanced on her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he closed their distance and began circling her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she still rightfully feared the powerful teen. She crossed her arms and kept a track on him out of the corner of her eye.**_

"_**Admit that I am better than you."**_

_**Hermione whirled on him, "Are you being serious?"**_

"_**Quite."**_

"_**Stop being so childish Tom!"**_

"_**Admit that I am better than you." He stopped his stalking and moved to press his chest against her back, his lips whispering in her ear.**_

"_**Can we please just be adults and finish this lesson?"**_

"_**Admit that I am better than you, magically." He ran his hands down her side and bit rather hard on the juncture of her neck and shoulder causing her to whimper in pleasure. His tongue darted out and traced the bite mark as his hands caressed up her stomach and to her covered chest. "Admit that I am the only one to rile you up to the point of no return…" While one hand worked its way under her shirt to take her already hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger the other hand maneuvered it's way underneath her waistband. "Admit that you will only beg for my touch..." He nudged her head to the side and attacked her mouth with his. **_

_**Hermione's hips thrust upwards as he slid his nimble finger into her wet folds. He pumped his finger in and out of her several times before adding a second one, his other hand move from one breast to the other. Hermione moaned into his mouth, her body flushed with need of more. She ground her ass against him and felt his engorged cock fighting the restrains of his pants. She moved her hands to unbuckled his pants but he quickly stepped back, stopping his ministrations.**_

"_**Tooomm…" Hermione whined. She knew it was unbecoming of a young lady but she was so turned on and all thoughts of her wandless magic lesson forgotten.**_

"_**Say it." He said stopping her from turning around.**_

"_**God damnit you son of a bitch, fine! You are magically better than me, you are the only one who knows how to touch me in a way that leaves me a quivering mess. Please Tom, only you can!" Hermione knew she sounded desperate but she needed this release.**_

"_**Drop the wards and I will fuck you until you can't see straight." Tom whispered in her ear as he took her hands and showed her the movements.**_

_**End Flashaback**_

Hermione smiled softly at the memory as the wards locking her in her own personal hell fell. She leaned her head against the door trying to catch her breath. The memory had brought back more than the knowledge of how to unward something wandlessly. She forced her body to cool down before she turned the handle and opened the door. She was unsurprised to see the den area the same. Two long couches faced each other, a wooden coffee table between them littered with soda and cards. A love seat sat on the ends of the couches facing the fireplace that held a slowly dimming flame.

A bookshelf was off to the side and starting to collect dust. It saddened Hermione to know that the whole time she had been missing those books went untouched. Did they even attempt to find her? The locating spells in those books of course would have proved fruitless since she was in another time but what if she had not gone back to the forties? What had they done to find her? Her sadness had been replaced with anger within seconds. How could they have not looked harder? If it had been any of them Hermione would have been up none stop scouring thousands of tomes and texts, visiting every deatheater camp she could penetrate. What had they done? They stuck with the typical Order way of things, sit and plan. Well sometimes waiting and planning did no good. Sometimes things needed immediate action.

Hermione silently through the living room spotting the other bedroom doors closed as their occupants slept. One bedroom door hung open. It was Ron's and Fred's. According to Ginny Ron requested a transfer to a new safehouse. He was unable to deal with the fact that his best friend, the girl who was a main target for Voldemort's sadistic tyranny slept with him; whether it was in the past or not. Fred returned back to the Burrow. Hermione didn't need Ginny to tell her it had been a heartbroken Fred that left. She wished he would man up and come see her. Even if it was to yell at her, curse her name, or throw things she wished he would be there. She had missed him from the start and she had never stopped loving him. His infantile behavior though was irking her. Yes she had done him wrong, a wrong she had suffered through at Tom's hand but there was a difference between those two situations.

While she 'cheated' on Fred her Fred had been deceased. She had been alone, widowed, and grieving. When Tom cheated on her there was no death or grieving. He had done it simple because he could. Hermione was not a common slut. She would not have slept with Tom, no matter her feelings for him, had her husband still been alive. Fred couldn't wrap his mind around those facts though. Then again she really couldn't blame him. To learn your missing wife of over a month cheated on you and watched you die is not something you encounter on a daily basis.

Hermione crept into the kitchen intent on finding something hard to drink. The meager water and ice tea that had been giving her of course relieved her thirst but it did nothing to dull the raging emotions inside of her. She had never been a drinker mainly because she did not like not being in control of her own actions but tonight she felt she had a right to indulge. After all being locked in a room she would not have to worry about her own actions. She walked past the stairs that led to the lookout room and to the door that dropped them out in the real world. She could leave. She could leave right now. From the sounds of the snoring Seamus had become too comfortable on his watch.

Would these people even miss her if she just up and vanished? Would they look for her or put a warrant out for her? Would she hurt anyone by leaving? Where would she go? If she wanted to return to Tom how would she be able to easily walk up to Malfoy Manor; the known location of one of his most loyal deatheaters, without having her life cursed to an end? Hermione placed her foot on the bottom step. She could steal a new wand. She could just run. She could decide what to do later when she had some taste of freedom. She took another step while glancing over her shoulder. That was when she heard the front door open.

Hermione paused and wanted to see the flash of a curse, the voice of an enemy but instead she just heard someone tiptoes pass the Order's sleeping guard. She felt her blood pump faster as realization dawned on her. All the members of this safe house were in their beds, placing their lives in a most likely drunken Irish teen that was fast asleep at their helm. Any other Order members would have reprimanded him on sight. A deatheater would have killed him, rendered him unconscious, or bound him; which meant that it could only be one person. Hermione moved towards the kitchen draws and took deep calming breaths. Wandless magic was a draining process for those who didn't practice much or use it much. Hermione had only wanted to learn in case of dire emergencies. This would not constitute as one seeing as she could easily wake Ginny and inform her about Dean's arrival.

That would have been the logical thing to do. However all logic was chased out of her mind as she saw red. She saw the blood squirting from the slit throat of Ron. She saw George falling with a look of betrayal and shock. She saw the light leave Fred's eyes once again. She saw what she had wanted to do so desperately for so long. She wanted her revenge. Yes those things had not happened yet, technically, but she had witnessed it, she was forced to suffer that pain. Not this time though. She would kill him before he could kill them.

Dean's jean clad leg stepped off the bottom step and Hermione kept completely still against the kitchen counter, her dark hair hiding her pale face and blending her even more into the darkness that consumed the kitchen. His hands were in his pockets and he had a smile on his face. A smile Hermione was ready to wipe off for him. A smile she would willingly cut off for him if she was granted that opportunity.

"Well, well Dean, it has been awhile." Hermione spoke slowly as she lifted her head to connect eyes with the startled boy.

"Geez Mione, give a guy a heart attack!" Dean joked although his eye darted this way and that refusing to meet her own, "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was thirsty." Hermione said not taking her eyes off of him as she stepped fluidly over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Care for a drink?"

"Not really…I am pretty tired." Dean said gesturing towards the bedroom.

"That's a shame. You disappeared when I arrive for several days and when I finally get to see you, you claim that weak excuse."

"It's no excuse Mione." Dean said, sweat forming on his brow.

Hermione moved closer to the boy until she was standing toe to toe with him, her neck craned to look at his face and still he refused to meet her eyes. Hermione chuckled with a shake of her head as she uncorked the bottle of liquor and brought the neck to her lips. She gave him a small incline of her head before taking a rather generous swig of the burning liquid. Dean's eyes dropped to her throat as she chugged nearly half the bottle of the of age drink. Seeing him thoroughly distracted Hermione moved without pause and removed the bottle from her lips. Swinging it back with all the hatred she felt pouring into her movement and out through her eyes she connected the glass with the traitors head, shattering the glass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I didn't post last week but hopefully this makes up for it! I actually had more planned for this chapter but figured I would leave it with a cliffhanger. I must admit that I was surprised when I read the one comment from **_ZuZuManiac_** I started to laugh because I was thinking 'Doesn't he come in in the next chapter? I should check my timeline' and so he did! **_

RockinRosy: _**Thank you so much for your kind words! When I read your review it made me want to write instantly but seeing as my mother-in-law was going through surgery I couldn't think straight. **_

Followsrabbit: _**You mentioned one on one time with the characters so here was some with Ginny. There will be more between her and Fred, her and Ron, her and Lupin, a small thing between her and George but there will be more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

ForeverInVienna: _**Study? What is this concept? I have heard of it but in passing. My Professor advised my class to do that for this test tomorrow but Tom and Hermione were calling to me… :-o**_

_**Thank you everyone else for your kind words. I thought I would let you guys know that I am also working on my first marriage law fic. I know it's clichéd and over done but you also can't deny how captivating they are. You know when you read a summary that say 'Yes, another marriage law fic' you're like….ehhhh… let's see how the first few chapters are like. And then for a majority of the ones you find you are like YES! MUST READ MORE! My question to you though is who should she be paired with? Her is obviously being Hermione! **_

**Lucius Malfoy  
>Severus Snape<br>Draco Malfoy  
>Remus Lupin<br>Sirius Black  
><strong>**Any other options you can also vote for just know I will NOT do Hermione and Ron…**

_**Maria!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>_"And I - wish my homies wouldn't have to suffer  
>When the streets get the upper hand understand we lose a brother"<em>

The bottle shattered into uncountable pieces; slicing the skin of the boy she had once considered a friend. He shouted out in agony as he fell to the floor, clutching the open wounds. Hermione knew the ruckus that would be about to be made would wake the entire house but being found outside of her room was the least of her worries. While he clutched his head Hermione pulled her foot back and connected it with his face enjoying in the sickening crunch that signified his broken nose. Dean was propelled onto his back by the force of her kick but instead of cowering in on himself as he had previously done with the smashed bottle; he jolted upright, withdrawing his wand.

"What the fuck Hermione!" Dean shouted.

Hermione heard the noises of the other members of the order stirring and with a small twist of her hand their doors were sealed shut with a loud squelching noise. She warded the end of the stairs just in time for Seamus to bounce off the invisible barrier. Hermione moved slowly to the side, her eyes never leaving Dean's.

"Why did you do it Dean?" Hermione questioned her voice deadly. The dark skinned boy visibly blanched.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's stop playing dumb." Hermione said moving closer although his wand was still raised. Pounding on the bedroom doors had Dean looking at them in shock before looking back to Hermione.

"Mione!" Seamus shouted from his confinement, "Stop it! Let the Order deal with it!"

"Had you stayed Dean you would have learned that I know everything. I know how you plan to kill us, one by one like pigs to a slaughter." Hermione felt her magic sparking through her, her hair starting to frizz ever so slightly.

"It's not what you think Hermione!" Dean attempted to reason with the extremely frightening witch.

"LIAR!" Hermione bellowed, her magic pulsating off of her, hitting the scared boy and sending him flying backwards, "Are you honestly going to sit there and pretend that you aren't going to kill us? I have seen it Dean. I was there!"

"What are you talking about?" He demanded pulling himself to his feet once more.

"Time travel Dean is such a fickle thing and to my shock I arrive back a week before we learn of your betrayal. A week before you force us to watch as you slit Ron's throat without a blink of an eye. You kill George you kill FRED!" Hermione bellowed again.

Dean obviously aware that his cover was blown, although he was completely perplexed by how she had known and what she was speaking about, brandished his wand shooting spell after spell towards the curly haired brunette. Hermione dodged the spells, blocking those she knew wouldn't require as much magic. Dean dove out of the way of flying utensils such as butcher knives, coffee pots, and even a microwave. All Hermione could see was red. She wanted to right the wrong she had been unable to prevent once before.

"You fucking psychotic bitch!" Dean shouted shooting another hex at her as he jumped behind on of the couches.

"Tell me Dean, what use do you really think Voldemort is going to have for a silly little mudblood as yourself?" Hermione said using the term that had been spoken to describe her on numerous occasions. "Do you really believe he will keep you for long? Your magical talent is nothing to throw away a lifelong hatred for."

"I'm more powerful than you think Granger!" Dean shouted jumping up. "Crucio!"

Hermione dropped on the ground, not even attempting to dodge or block the curse. She started screaming but clamped her mouth shut as shock wave of pain assaulted her body one after another. Her limbs twitched as they flailed back and forth. She could taste blood in her mouth where she had more than likely bit her tongue. Hermione felt the unforgivable ease off. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees and spit the blood that had been pooling into her mouth onto the hardwood floor of the kitchen.

"Is that enough power for you, you stubborn know it all?" He demanded, feeling as though he had the upper hand on the wandless witch.

Hermione chuckled darkly as she shakily wiped the blood from the corner of her lips before looking back up at him. "Is that the best you could do?"

The unforgivable hit her once again sending her limbs flailing once more. She fought the curse and pulled her arms in around her stomach her mind registering that while the pain was intense she had suffered much worse to the point where she had been all too ready to welcome death. Now all she could imagine was turning the tables. The seventeen year old held the curse longer, his wand arm steady, blood dripping down his face onto his neck and under his clothes. When he let up Hermione was able to make out the noises surrounding her. The blood rushing through her body was no longer roaring and instead she heard the screams of Seamus for Dean to stop and the worried cries of the fighters locked in their bedrooms.

"You think you are so smart Granger but if you knew what was smart for you, you would give up. The Dark Lord has his eyes set on you. He is overjoyed to hear you are back. How long do you think you have until he takes your precious life?"

Hermione smirked up at him as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. "Oh Dean how wrong you are. If you want to play this game though I will be more than happy to…" Her eyes turned dark, her face morphing into one of true anger and hate. Dean stumbled at the unfamiliar look on the kind, caring, loving girl he had grown up with, "My turn."

Hermione spoke no words but just raised her hand. The boy's hands went to his neck as his eyes got wide. The silent pleading in his eyes were lost on the once prefect. All that mattered to her was to make him suffer. Make him suffer the way she suffered. Had it not been for him, had it not been for his betrayal and his hand in killing those she loved she would have never been sent back in time. She would have never fallen in love with Tom Riddle. She would have never betrayed her friends and she would have never been put in the predicament where she had no clue where she belonged. All she saw was the satisfaction that would come with his last breath. All she saw was the faces of those who would continue to breath.

The boy was on the floor, clawing at his throat, pounding on the ground in attempts to fight the loosing oxygen he was experiencing. Hermione lifted her other hand, her body and mind acting off of memory. She had seen Tom punish his followers with this same method. She had no clue how she was doing it but had she been in a right state of mind she would be worried with how detached and similar she was becoming to the man she loved. Her free hand acted out the same movements a wand would make and the boy was twitching suffering from a Cruciatus curse ten times worse than what he had dealt her. She had stopped her choking and watched as he writhed at her feet as screams of agony escaped his lips.

"Hermione!" Seamus's insistent screams were in the background pleading for her to stop. The evident fear laced in the Irish's boys tone finally broke through Hermione as she dropped her hand and stumbled backwards slightly.

Those who had been locked away in their room had broken free but instead of running into the fray were shocked to see their once leader acting so maliciously. Hermione looked around at their horror stricken faces and narrowed her eyes. Why were they acting like she was in the wrong? If she doesn't do something Dean would kill them, Dean did kill them? Ginny moved in the corner of Hermione's eye and the brunette noticed her look of fear.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione demanded her emotions frayed.

"Seamus, can you move?" George questioned as he raised his wand to Hermione's chest.

"Aye." Seamus replied after making sure the barrier had fallen.

"Get Dean's wand." George demanded.

Hermione couldn't help it but she let out a ruthless chuckle. What was wrong with them? Why were they going to let him get off so easily? "He killed you George!" Hermione snapped. "He stabbed you in the chest after making you watch as he slit Ron's throat."

A muffled cry could be heard as Ginny hid behind her hand. George's eyes narrowed. "He did not kill me. Not yet. Not in this time Hermione." He paused, his eyes softening, "What happened to you? Our Hermione would never be so close to killing one of her own."

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you! He is not one of our own! He betrayed us!" Hermione shouted.

Seamus had made it to the still convulsing Dean Thomas. Spotting the once loyal friend's wand already discarded a short distance away from him Seamus moved to retrieve it. All eyes were jumping between George and Hermione so as Seamus bent down to grasp the unfamiliar wand no one spotted Dean's sudden movement. The long haired black haired boy reached into the band of Seamus's pants and withdrew his once best friend's one before blasting him off of his feet and into the wall.

Hermione turned as Seamus screamed in surprise. She moved to raise her hand but was caught off guard as Dean turned summoning everyone's wand from them before turning his wand on George, shooting the killing curse towards the red head. Hermione heard the cry of anger depart her throat as she sent George flying out of the way, avoiding having to see him die once again. His spell missing its target did not deter the boy as he attacked each other the other members, knowing Hermione would protect them instead of attack because one second of hesitation would result in their death. Dean threw a slicing hex towards Ginny but Hermione erected a shield in time to save the younger girl but in her weakening state she was unable to move quick enough to avoid the purple hex that hit her square in the chest.

Time seemed to have frozen, even Dean looking shocked with what he did. Hermione's mouth open and closed several times as the coldness began sweeping over her. She slowly and shakily pressed her hands against her torso before pulling them back to look at the blood that was covering her hands. Hermione dropped to her knees as she looked down at the diagonal slices that ripped across her chest due to the Sectumsempra Dean had just performed on her. She heard the cry of her name but her vision was beginning to blur as she fought for breath, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

"You requested my presence my lord?" Lucius asked dropping to his knee in front of the powerful man.

Lucius heard the hissing of his master and the reply from his snake but he kept his head bowed. It had always unnerved the aristocratic man how his master was able to communicate with snakes. It was far from a bad thing, the trait being something only Salazar Slytherin himself possessed but the tongue of the serpent was so unusual and sent a chill down one's spine. The blonde watched out of the corner of his eyes the green snake slithered her way down her master's leg, onto the floor, and past him.

"Rise Lucius." Voldemort spoke commandingly.

Lucius did as his master requested and lifted his head to lock eyes with him. Lucius was a very trusted member of Voldemort's inner circle, probably right below the tyrant's right hand man, Severus Snape, so he knew about the horocruxes that Voldemort had. Lucius even had one to keep safe and hidden. What Lucius didn't know was how Voldemort continued to look human. The blonde had read countless of books about the most black of magic and the destruction of one's soul rendered someone physically unattractive. The Dark Lord however was far from that description though.

His once black hair, according to photos and memories Lucius had been lucky enough to see, was flecked and highlighted with streaks of grey. His eyes were once a hazel, according to his father, but were now colored fully with the deepest of red. His cheeks were sunken in accentuating his jaw line and his body was frail but sturdy looking. All in all Lord Voldemort looked like a normal aged wizard; with the exception of those bottomless pits he called eyes.

"I have a mission for you Lucius." He rose from his seat and eerie cheer radiating off of him.

"Anything for you my lord." Lucius said, pride rushing through his body. He had spent enough years around the dark man to know that whenever there was this kind of pleasure and cheer beneath his surface that the mission he was appointing was one of utmost importance.

"I want you to bring me the Granger girl." He hissed.

Lucius was unable to help himself but lifted his head in surprise and cocked his head to the side. "The mudblood?"

"Do you know of another Granger Lucius?" Voldemort snapped, his nostrils flaring with his temper. Lucius once again dropped his head, fear coursing through him.

"No my lord. Shall I bring her alive?"

"And unharmed, do you understand me?" He demanded.

"Of course my lord."

"Lucius if I find out that you or any of the other deatheaters have dared to touch a strand of hair on her head you can believe that you will be taking your last breath, do you understand me?"

Lucius was unable to repress the shudder that worked its way across his skin at the promising finality with the threat he used. Whatever reason lay behind the Dark Lord wanting Potter's sidekick for was unknown but he was far from the one who would argue with him. Lucius bowed in his understanding and at the dismissal wave from the Dark Lord retreated, a plan already formulating in his head on how to succeed in his task.

* * *

><p><span>Safehouse<span>

Ginny gnawed on her bottom lip as she paced back and forth, her mind whirling. That girl, the one who battled with ease and was ready to kill without a second thought had not been the girl she had grown up with. But when it came to protect them all she did not hesitate placing her own life in danger. Ginny glanced at the closed door that held the unconscious and profusely bleeding Hermione Granger. Inside of the room was Remus Lupin and Severus Snape doing what they could to save the girl while the rest of them waited in the destroyed living room. Lupin had already been out to their sitting area to demand what had happened and with some slight surprise they unanimously decided to protect the brunette and explain that she had caught Dean sneaking in, confronted him, tried to protect them, and ended up fighting for her own breaths.

Ginny didn't know why they had all agreed but they had and a part of her was questioning whether they had done the right thing. Hermione had changed irrevocably and it was scary just how similar the girl had truly become to the man that had once possessed the red head. The sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old ran her hand through her hair and looked to the others in the room with her. Neville was holding George's hand tenderly as they whispered softly for only the other to hear. Luna sat comforting Seamus who was taken Dean's straying extremely hard. A clearing of a throat had them all turning towards the staircase to see Fred Weasley standing on the bottom step with a black potioneer kit in his hand.

"Professor Snape asked me to bring him supplies, he said that someone was hurt."

"Oh thank god!" Ginny said rushing forward, her own thoughts and emotions still a mess concerning Hermione.

While she was unsure of how to handle the newly dark muggleborn witch she still worried for her. If she was able to let go so easily and inflict so much pain than how could she possibly still fight for the light? And yet she refused to allow any of them to feel pain so at the same time she was still the same Hermione. Ginny silently screamed in her head as the conflicting thoughts and facts bombarded each other. She grabbed the bag from Fred with a sigh.

"Fred… mate, Hermione was hurt really bad." George said walking over to his twin.

Ginny paused to watch her brother's reaction. Fred's face drained of color as he reached out to hold onto to George's shoulder. He whisper to his other half and Ginny could only assume by the sadden nod of George's head that he had questioned whether it had been bad. The youngest family member saw the pain and worry swarm in his eyes before he guarded them. N

"I need to get back to the burrow."

Ginny felt her anger rise. How had she been so stupid? Of course Hermione had changed, she was forced to live through something none of them could imagine. If Ginny herself had been placed in the older girl's position would she have been able to fight off the young Tom Riddle? He was devilishly handsome, and unsparingly charming. His words were like silk and could make any girl turn to butter and his power surpassed thousands of those on the light. Fighting against him while trying to maintain a sense and grip on who you are after seeing all those you love leave you through death would be near impossible. Ginny hated to admit it but had she been the one to be sent in the past she probably would have lasted not even half the time Hermione had. And now, now that she was back none of them were helping her.

She tasted a power and a position so unimaginable that of course she would have trouble and she would need her friends to be by her side. She needed them to tell her that it was alright and that they all made mistakes, they had all been tempted to give up or stray. Look at Dean! Instead of standing beside the girl they had known and loved for years they were abandoning her and leaving her to fight the pull on her own instead of reminding her why she belonged with them.

"Frederick Weasley you will stay RIGHT there and wait for me to return!" Ginny demanded her eyes ablaze. The older sibling just gaped at his baby sister before nodding absent mindedly and watching as she tore off to the closed bedroom door to deliver the bag to their old potions master.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt the pain hit her as consciousness swam on the horizon. She hissed at the burning pain across her stomach and although she wanted nothing more than to slip back into the peaceful darkness she heard someone calling to her. The voice was familiar, commanding, and she found herself following it. Hermione forced her eyes open to the thought that she had been unconscious one too many times and that for once there wasn't some blinding light. Instead the light in her room was dimmed and turning her head to the side she spotted the man she could thank for that.<p>

"Professor Snape." Hermione murmured as she pushed herself into the sitting position.

"I am sure by now you can call me Severus."

"Where is Dean?" She demanded.

"Planning on finishing what you had started?"

"Someone has to."

"He has been taken to the Burrow for interrogation."

"They are protecting him from me." Hermione growled.

"No." Severus shook his head, "None but those who have been here and I know how you truly reacted at the sight of Dean."

"Why did they not tell him?"

"A misplaced sense of loyalty?"

"Are you saying they shouldn't trust me?" Hermione demanded causing the Potions master to laugh.

"Would you trust yourself?"

There was silence as Hermione contemplated the question. Of course she wouldn't. And yet here she was wishing that they would, that they would accept her, help her. Hermione couldn't believe that she was being so contradictory with her thoughts. How could she expect that of them when she would not reciprocate if the tables were turned? Maybe at one point, before all that had happened happened, she would have given them a chance. But now? No the thought of her doing so was laughable. She ran her hand over her face.

"I am leaving to the Burrow for an Order meeting. I have news of an upcoming attack." Severus said while standing languidly.

"Congratulations to you."

"Are you saying you are not interested in being a part of the mission?"

"As if they would willingly give me back my wand."

"Is it that you are worried they will deny you or are you worried about who you will see once you hit the battlefield again? Are you scared that you would not be able to turn away from the man you love?"

Hermione cast her eyes to the ground. How was it that this man, the one she once referred to as the bat of the dungeon, could read her and understand her better than those she once laid her trust in? Why was there no accusing tone or malice as he spoke? Hermione wondered what he was thinking and not for the first time she was hit with the feeling that this Severus Snape was different than the one she had known before she had travelled into the past. The wheels churned in her head as she forced her mind to work in overtime to piece together the missing links when it all clicked.

"You are loyal to _him_!" Hermione hissed, everything making sense. The tall man just smiled.

"Are you going to rat me out Hermione?" Severus asked a confident smirk playing on his lips, his arms crossed, "Of course you're not because I am not the only one in this room whose loyalty is placed in the Dark Lord, now am I?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**And here is chapter four! I don't know how I feel about this chapter. There are some pieces where I like, YES love it! Other spots feel forced. But the result is I have my finished product and I am ready to post it. Hopefully you won't hate it that much! Please read and review!**_

_**My pairing for my marriage law fic is tied between three pairings. So once again I will put it to a vote**_

**Hermione/Snape  
>HermioneLucius  
>HermioneDraco**

_**Out of these three who would you, the readers, prefer? And if anyone has any requests for other pairings I will be glad to fulfill them if I can as long as Hermione is one of the main characters!**_

_**I have also decided to give you guys a little sneak peak at the next chapter:**_

* * *

><p>** "Get Granger, kill the others!" Lucius shouted, his eyes trained on the curly haired brunette. He watched as instead of her shrinking away in fear her lips lifted up in a smirk and she beckoned him on with a curl of her finger.<p>

** "I know I failed you, and I am sorry Harry. I love you, I have always loved you, you have been my brother and I have stood by your side for countless number of years." Hermione allowed a tear to fall as she reached for the stilled hands of her friend, "I have forsaken a perfect school record, I have forsaken my graduation. My parents lives were ripped away from me as I chose to stay by your side and while I love you I think it's time I do what's right for me. I think it's time to make me happy…I just don't know what will make me happier. I have changed Harry. I know it and can admit it because I can feel it; I am dark Harry, I have lost my light and I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

** "Where is the girl I proposed to?" He whispered unshed tears filling his eyes.

"She died when you died."

"But I am not dead Hermione! I am right here!" Fred shouted.

"You ran from me out of fear Fred. Instead of staying at my side when everyone else turned their back you scattered along with all the other narrow minded people." Hermione bowed her head, her anger at his disloyalty bubbling. "Tom would have never turned his back on me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope that is enough to keep you waiting for the next chapter!<strong>_

_**Maria**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
><strong>_"__And I - wish I could go deep in the zone  
>And lift the spirits of the world with words within this song (I wish)"<em>

Hermione pulled herself further into the darkened corner as her eyes scanned the lower level of the Burrow. The whole Order, those that weren't already on some form of detail, was crammed into the small house. When Hermione had entered with the intimidating Potions master there had been uproar but it was silenced with one deadly look. He spoke quickly explaining to them how he learned that a muggle family there were currently protecting with wards was being targeted. He spoke smoothly explaining how they planned to attack during night fall and the whole time he spoke Hermione was unable to tear her gaze away from him.

He had admitted to her, on their trip over to the leaning house, that Voldemort told him to relay this information and Hermione came to the conclusion herself that it was solely for her. Severus already confided in her that she was going to be their target and the whole attack was a ruse. Hermione was far from surprised. The real question came as to whether or not she was going to allow them to capture her. Could she really turn her back on those she had grown up with and grown to love? Was she really going to be able to completely forget them?

Scanning her eyes over the faces of those around her she was not surprised to feel certain pangs at the mere thought of not seeing them on a daily basis. And what of Fred, her husband, the man who refused to look at her even now? She ran her hand over her face and wished things had played out differently but if they had Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George would still be dead. Hermione let her head fall back and slam against the wall.

"I don't see why she has to come!" Ron said crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"She is going because she is skilled fighter and there are going to be some very skilled duelers there." Severus said leaving no room for argument.

"And will she be fighting with us or against us?" Ron demanded.

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted finally pulling out from the shadows and stomping towards seat that held the temperamental redhead.

"Hermione!" Ginny said getting up and grabbing the brunette's arm, halting her progress. Ginny turned to her brother, "Are you mental Ronald? Hermione would never harm us!"

"Our Hermione would have never fucked the dark lord." Ron slammed his hands onto the table before standing up. The room feel into bated breath, their eyes darting between the once inseparable friends.

"That is enough." This time the call for calmness did not come from the double, or in fact, triple agent but from their once defense against the dark arts teacher Remus Lupin, the man who she had attacked. Ron looked to Remus before huffing angrily and dropping down to his seat and crossing his arms, his eyes staring down at his lap. Hermione pulled her arm gently from Ginny's and thanked her silently with a simple nod of the head which the younger girl returned.

"Severus is right. Hermione is skilled and from what we know she only learned more during her travels. She will go with us." Remus said ending the discussion. "I want those who are going tonight to meet back here at six pm. We leave at six-oh-five on the dot, do you understand?"

There was a murmured agreement passed along the twelve members who agreed to help protect the family. Hermione watched as they each got out of their chair and moved to converse with each other. Ron sat sulking in his seat but his neighbor, Fred, jumped out of his chair and left the room without a glance in her direction. His scorn stabbed her and made her close her eyes to recollect herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her orbs to see Snape behind her. The ebony haired man jerked his head to the side indicating for her to follow him before walking out the door.

Hermione looked towards the stairs that Fred had taken to get away and to the back door that Severus left through to talk with her. She was torn on which was to go. She took a deep breath and followed her once teacher. If Fred wanted to ignore her she would not chase after him. She was not one to beg or plead. She exited the door frame to see the lean figure she had followed standing by the tree line. She jogged to get over to him quickly and looked up at him.

"It seems as though Mr. Weasley is a little angry." He drawled.

"Ron has always been very emotional."

"I meant your husband."

Hermione looked back over to the house to the window she knew belonged to the man she exchanged vows with. "Yes. Yes he is, and can you blame him? I cheated on him."

"Not in your correct timeline."

"Yes but I am not in my correct timeline I am in the new one and he is alive and I betrayed him." She shook her head and focused back to the trees, "Will he be there tonight?"

"No. He rarely ever comes to revels." Severus placed his long fingers once again on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. Hermione was stiff at first but quickly relaxed in his hold, the weirdness of the situation not lost on her. "You will eventually figure out what to do. Don't fret so much, you'll get wrinkles."

Hermione pushed away from him with a smile as she poked at his crow's feet, "You're one to talk!"

"Be safe tonight okay? If you get hurt there will be bloodshed."

"He was always too protective." Hermione mumbled before nodding her agreement. Without a goodbye they both parted ways. Hermione went back to the Burrow while Severus passed the apparation wards and disappeared.

Fixing her shirt she felt the bandages that had been wrapped around her torso from her recent encounter and made a mental note to get rid of them for easier movement. Hermione entered the house to hear the Order talking a few of the more new members sending her curious glances. Hermione sent them a glare that had them straightening up and turning back to the conversation at hand. Hermione, making sure no one saw her, sneaked off towards the only bottom ground bedroom. It had never been there before while she grew up in the continuously growing house. It had been added after the Final Battle. The wards pulsated out to her, licking at her magic, testing her right to pass.

Once she allowed the wards to test her she lowered them with the well-known movements that only a handful, if that, members knew how to access Harry's room. In fact it was only the people that knew Harry was still alive that knew where and how to get him. Once the wards were lowered Hermione opened the door and resealed the room. There on a twin bed laid the shallow breathing Harry Potter. His skin tone had dropped a few shades making him look more like he was truly dead. Hermione moved over to the chair that was situated next the head of the bed and took the chair. She gripped the armrests as she stared at the barely living boy.

Hermione sighed and scooted to the end of the chair to get closer to the dark blue bedding. She rested her elbow on the spare space and allowed her head to fall into the cupped hands. She had been so relieved that he was still there, tucked like a small child under the blankets. Tom hadn't killed his grandfather and she was a little taken aback by the fact. However he did continue down the same path and killed Harry's parents. Hermione lifted her head and moved her hand to brush the bangs off of her friends face before tracing the lightening shaped scar. If Tom had known the future why hadn't he taken better precaution when it came to Harry?

It wasn't that Hermione wanted to learn that her friend had been killed as a mere infant but she couldn't help but wonder if Tom did anything to change his course in history. She traced her fingers down his cheeks and to his neck. She felt the low, constant pulse and wondered if he would ever come back to them. And if he did how would he react to the news of what Hermione had gone through and done? Would he hate her as much as Ron did?

"I am so sorry Harry." Hermione whispered as she dropped her head onto his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

""I know I failed you, and I am sorry Harry. I love you, I have always loved you, you have been my brother and I have stood by your side for countless number of years." Hermione allowed a tear to fall as she reached for the stilled hands of her friend, "I have forsaken a perfect school record, I have forsaken my graduation. My parents lives were ripped away from me as I chose to stay by your side and while I love you I think it's time I do what's right for me. I think it's time to make me happy…I just don't know what will make me happier. I have changed Harry. I know it and can admit it because I can feel it; I am dark Harry, I have lost my light and I am sorry if I have disappointed you."

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Hermione dropping her friend's hand. She kicked the chair she had been sitting on out from underneath her and spun quickly, her eyes hardening. Her hard gaze softened as she saw the familiar red head. His blue eyes looking sheepish, his long hair ruffled from what she could only assume from him running his hand through his hair so often. Hermione itched to throw her arms around him but she restrained herself. She shoved her hands in her pocket and waited for him to talk first. After all he had interrupted the time she had assumed had been privet.

"Hey." Fred said. The friendly and awkwardness in his tone had Hermione snorting in amusement. His eyes looked up in confusion.

"I cannot believe that I am reduced to this behavior with my own husband." Hermione said in reasoning behind her laughter. Fred gave her an impish grin.

"Well things have changed." His grin dropped and he drifted off obviously in thought. Hermione had no doubt about what was running through his head.

"Yeah…" Hermione shuffled her feet before jumping head first into the problem that was obviously shoving them apart. "I didn't mean to cheat on you…I mean to me it wasn't cheating, not that it justifies sleeping with the enemy but…had I known when I returned you would still be here I wouldn't… I would have never…I don't find our vows so inconsequential."

"I am not mad at you for sleeping with someone else Hermione…I am hurt and angered by who you turned to when you thought you had no one else." Fred stated.

"Fred! Who else did I have? I was alone!" Hermione pleaded moving to mere inches in front of him and grabbing his chin forced him to look at her instead of the wall that was his current fascination. His eyes narrowed.

"You had no one? You had Dumbledore! Hagrid was there! Harry's grandfather and my own grandparents were there! How did you have no one?"

"Dumbledore, really Fred? I would have been his lab mouse had I choose to ask for his protection. I could not have been a fortune teller hidden away! And Hagrid? Hagrid had only just been expelled, he was not on school grounds, and he was not caretaker!" Hermione attempted to make him see reason, "As for your grandparents… Fred I was a Slytherin!"

"Whose fault is that Mione?"

"Are you saying it's mine?" She snapped back pushing him away not able to stand the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"No!" Fred shouted before running his hand through his hair. He reached out and grasped her hand pulling her back into his chest. Hermione rested her forehead against him and took a calming breath but she couldn't stop the comparisons running through her mind.

How was it possible to love two people? How was it fair? She drank in the comfort that Fred's arms gave her as they wrapped around her waist, his head resting on top of hers. She felt at home and her body relaxed but all she could think of was Tom holding her. His touch sent her on fire and no matter how close he pulled her it was never close enough. She knew that he would protect her when she was around him and here with Fred Hermione questioned how long it would be until he grew angry with her new self again.

"I don't blame you Hermione…not for becoming a Slytherin."

Hermione stiffened in his arms and pulled back until he dropped his arms. She took a step back to look him in the eye, "But you blame me for everything else?"

"You made those choices willingly!"

"I fought as hard as I can!" Hermione screamed, tears building in her eyes, "You weren't there you don't know what I went through!"

"You're right I wasn't there but you could have fought harder!" Fred shouted back, his tone showing his hurt.

"No I couldn't! I am… I was only so strong Fred!"

"My Hermione would have never given up!"

"So am I not your Hermione anymore?"

"You let him touch you in ways I was only supposed to."

"I won't beg for your forgiveness Fred." Hermione said as a tear ran down her cheek before her tone turned cold, like ice. "I won't subject myself to that humiliation."

"Where is the girl I proposed to?" He whispered unshed tears filling his eyes.

"She died when you died."

"But I am not dead Hermione! I am right here!" Fred shouted.

"You ran from me out of fear Fred. Instead of staying at my side when everyone else turned their back you scattered along with all the other narrow minded people." Hermione bowed her head, her anger at his disloyalty bubbling. "Tom would have never turned his back on me."

As soon as the words escaped her lips Hermione felt how true they were and how much of a mistake it was to say them. Fred's face fell as he made the distance between them greater. Hermione wanted to reach out and pull him back. She wanted to take back what she said and act like she was the Hermione he had married. She wanted everything to go back how it had been before the war but it couldn't. Maybe if she had been stronger, like Fred said, she could have made it where the war never happened but instead she chose to be weak. _No! I was not weak! _Hermione mentally chided herself. She had not been weak. How many people could live through the torture and agony Tom had put her through without breaking earlier or killing themselves?

"Well then maybe it's the wrong man in this room for you…" Fred said clenching his hands into fists.

"Fred…" Hermione reached out but the man she had exchanged rings with turned and left her standing alone beside the symbol of all that was good.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Remus asked, moving up and down the gathered fighters.<p>

Hermione nodded with a short bow of the head. She did not trust herself to speak or look anyway but in front of her. She could feel the presence of her husband only two people away and she wondered what would happen next. The whole attack was a staging point to retrieve her, as per their commands. They would no doubt attempt to kill the family of five that was relying on them for protection and another day of being able to breathe fresh air but she was about to be facing a choice. Would she leave with those she arrived with or would she go back to see the man who had once been the boy she could not run from?

"Wands out." Remus demanded and everyone followed his order except Hermione. The sandy haired werewolf moved to in front of her and apprehensively withdrew her wand and handed it over.

Hermione took the wand without hesitation and gripped it tightly. The feel of the wood in her hand gave her the feeling of safety and power once more. She closed her eyes and with the address of the destination in mind disappeared. She landed without falter and watched as the others popped up around her. Already standing on the edge of the forest was the deatheaters. Their traditional garbs long forgone with their faces standing out against the darkness of the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Lucius felt satisfaction as the dozen or so members of the opposing team appeared before their very eyes. They looked shocked to see the unattacking deatheaters. All of them accept the Granger girl. Her eyes were harder than he remembered, her body language showing preparedness for the fight ahead. He took his time in surveying his opponets. It seemed as though they were all shying away from the mudblood and this had the blonde questioning why. He would not complain though, it meant that capturing her would be that much easier.<p>

"Get Granger, kill the others!" Lucius shouted, his eyes trained on the curly haired brunette. He watched as instead of her shrinking away in fear her lips lifted up in a smirk and she beckoned him on with a curl of her finger.

Lucius inclined his head as he shot off the first spell. Instantly the battle roared to life. Both sides charged the gapping distance between them, spells colliding, missing, and striking their attended targets. The aristocratic man had eyes only for one though. She had not moved and instead watched as he fought his way through the merging crowd. He was nearing the break of the people when a feminine cry of pain shocked the mudblood into action her movements fast as she allowed herself to get lost in the fray.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard Ginny's shout and did not hesitate. Pushing herself into the fight she spotted the red head clutching a profusely bleeding arm, one of the Carrow siblings hovering over her. Hermione brandished her wand and watched as the green jet left her wand and strike down the mad woman. The killing curse sucking the last of her air as she hit the ground had Ginny looking at her slightly surprised but relieved at the same time. Hermione did not waste any time. While Severus had done his job by informing them of the pending attack he did not find it imperative to tell them that a dozen fighters would be enough.<p>

From what she could see the deatheaters at least doubled that and Hermione was not going to sit idly by and allow her friends, although they were no longer, to be hurt. She hurtled spell and spell. The dark incantations rolling off her tongue like second nature. Her mind did not stop to register the magnitude of the spells she was using or the fact that those who already thought her to be a traitor were watching her so carelessly through them.

"ENOUGH!"

Hermione, unlike the deatheaters, did not lower her wand or move backwards. She held her wand straight, blood soaking her shirt from where a scorching charm had caught her side. Hermione's pants were tattered in mud and blood as well, though this crimson life force did not belong to her. She watched perplexed as the deatheaters retreated. She was confused until she saw him. His long blonde hair was knotted and a mess but his eyes held a triumphant look in them. He wand was pushing deep into the throat of Ginny who looked scared, her face pale from the obvious amount of blood she was loosing per minute.

"You son of a bitch!" Hermione heard George roar but before the missing ear twin could make it much further Hermione had her arm out, gripping his shirt with all the strength she could muster. The stocky Weasley had even been able to drag her a few inches.

"George no!" Hermione stressed and to prove the point Lucius Malfoy made a nick with his wand in the unmarred skin of the young girls' throat.

"The only person who shall take another step will be you Miss. Granger." His lips curved up into a victorious smirk.

Hermione could feel all eyes on her and while Ginny screamed for her not to do it Hermione was heartbroken to realize she was the only one doing so. The Slytherin graduate looked to her husband. She felt a swell of hope for them; while he did not cry out for her to stay his eyes showed his worry. Hermione felt the guilt of her words hit her even harder to learn he still cared. She gave him a half smile and took a step out.

"Send Ginny over." Hermione demanded.

"And how will I know you will come willingly?" He questioned "After all a mudblood is never trustworthy."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head softly. Lucius was daring to call her a mudblood. That meant Tom had not divulged why exactly he wanted her in his clutches. His followers must assume it was for leverage over Harry. She tossed her wand across the grass and watched as it rolled along the slick ground towards his feet. Believing her unable to protect herself he shoved Ginny forward. Hermione, not wanting to risk them killing the girl before she disappeared took slow steps to him. She heard the distinct sounds of disapparation from behind her as she was pulled into Lucius's grip.

"I have someone very special for you to meet mudblood." Lucius drawled looking at her wickedly.

"I'm shaking with anticipation." The sarcasm heavy on her tongue.

Hermione felt the back of a strong hand collide with her jaw, her lip busting open before the naval pulling of apparation hit. Hermione stumbled on her arrival, unprepared for the sudden departure. She looked around her and felt her breath hitch as her eyes landed on an older version of Tom. This was not the Dark Lord she had known before she was thrust backwards in time. With the exception for the red eyes and slightly skeleton like thin figure it appeared that Tom had only aged, very well might she add, fifty years. Hermione yanked her arm out of the death grip the older Malfoy had her in and marched up to the rising Lord Voldemort. Instead of throwing her arms around him as he seemed to expect since his arms were open slightly she collided her open hand with his face.

"You send your minions after me instead of coming for me yourself?" She shouted her thoughts a jumble. She was ecstatic to see him, to be so close that she could smell the uniqueness that was only Tom Riddle, and yet the guilt of her happiness was crushing her chest and the anger of his actions weighing heavily on her mind. The occupants of the room inhaled sharply at her bold statement.

"I am glad to see your temper has not changed." Voldemort drawled lazily.

"And I see that your superior attitude has not been knocked down any pegs." Hermione scoffed only to feel his hand shoot out and grip her chin roughly. His thumb brushed across the cut on her bottom lip and she inhaled sharply at the sting before her tongue darted out to lick the pad of his finger and the wound. Hermione watched as his eyes dilated.

"Mine." He barked before slamming his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hmmm… so they meet again! I feel as though I must warn you. I have stopped following my guidelines. I have no clue why I make them. I hate following the ideas I have only on one day. I am constantly thinking and new ideas, twists, and turns come to me out of the blue. Literally; I could be food shopping thinking about my list and what's for dinner and then BAM! Oh that would work wonderfully in my fic! **_

_**I think I might have an addiction….**_

_**But trust me; I am not looking for any help!**_

_**Anyway, so the whole gist of that was I am no longer following my previous stepped out story because I like going with the flow. Like had I followed my outline there would have been no reuniting. But don't worry things only get more drama filled and action packed! The new ideas I have been thinking of are enough to make me giddy!**_

_**I also have to admit that I am very stuck with my marriage law fic and I have yet to write anything! I just don't know what to do. We keep ending in ties so I am going to surprise you with the pairing…I just can't decide who I want more…**_

_**I will just have to let my fingers tell me!**_

_**Anyway please read and review!**_

_**Maria**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>_"And I - wish I could teach us all to fly  
>Take away the pain out your hands and help you hold 'em high"<em>

Hermione lost herself into the kiss. To her it had only been several days but for him it had been fifty years. Hermione wondered whether her kisses still affected him the way they had once done. From the hard length pressing into her stomach she conceded that yes, she did. The thought of Lord Voldemort having a hard on, for her Hermione Granger, almost made her laugh and had it not been for the possessive nip he chose to administer to her bottom lip she might had laughed. Instead a moan passed through her throat and out of her lips. Her tongue fought out her frustrations before she pulled back with a slight wince. Her busted lip tingling from the too much movement for the fresh wound.

"Who did that?" Voldemort demanded his eyes narrowing and hardening.

Hermione thought about telling him exactly who. She was not dumb she knew the punishment would be harsh and she desperately wanted to see Lucius Malfoy be subjected to some sort of pain after all he had forced her to suffer through. She would not lie she would have some twisted sort of glee at seeing him under Tom's wand but she couldn't seem to form the name so she instead gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." Hermione whispered encouragingly.

Hermione had obviously let her guard down when she arrived back with her friends and family in her, almost, proper time. After all, why shouldn't she have? They feared her, wouldn't talk or confide in her, and ultimately strayed away from the room they had locked her in. She had no one to hide her thoughts and worries from. She had no one she had to be weary of. When she did have visitors it was either Severus, who never even inched a toe over the line by reading her thoughts, or Ginny who did not possess that ability. To be honest Hermione had been surprised that Remus did know the art, although he was not very skilled in it. Then again people learn what they must in hopes of making it to see the next sunrise.

Maybe her lack of awareness had been because Tom had not been around. While he was a mastered legims there was no possible way for him to enter her mind without being able to look into her eyes. It must have been a subconscious awareness that he would not be trying to invade her personal and inner workings that let her drop her shields. She remembered doing the same thing every time she stepped foot into the safe house for the mere fact that no one ever dared to try something so morally wrong with another Order member. Whatever the reasoning behind her lack of walls Hermione had not been properly shielding her mind and that knowledge had hit too late as the familiar, painful entrance of Tom in her mind racked through her body. Hermione inhaled deeply at the sensation and fought to throw him out but it was not like it had once been.

Hermione Tom, a seventeen year old wizard who terrorized in the empty halls of Hogwarts, had long since grown into a full-fledged wizard. His powers had intensified and Hermione was barely able to stand straight as he barraged her mind, her hands clasping onto him to keep herself up. The fact that she could not close her mind or hide memories away from him sent shock wave after shock wave of fear through her. She watched as he tore through her memories since her arrival back to her time. He forced her to relive the slowly suffocating pain of her departure during graduation before pulling forth the memories of her short time spent with the Order and their hurtful treatment of her.

Hermione was forced to feel the unwavering hatred pouring off the darkest wizard imaginable as he watched the scene of her in Harry's room. When Fred entered she felt his hands grip her with an unnatural strength, sure to leave the darkest and deepest bruises. Through all of this Hermione continued to try and reconstruct her once stable wall but anytime she got close to the mere image like structure Tom would shatter it with a teeth rattling force. Finally she knew he had found what he had original sought; Lucius's hand colliding with her face after handing herself over without a fight. Hermione felt the even more terrifying Tom Riddle pull out of her mind. A sob of relief escaped her throat as her body gave way and her legs gave out underneath her.

Tom had her firmly in his arms though as his head turned slowly to the completely befuddled look of his minions. Hermione felt him lift her easily in one arm while he spun her around to the chair he had been occupying shortly before and placing her in it. Hermione was sure that a single noise from either his followers or even her would result in immeasurable pain. Just thinking how his seventeen year old self could have her begging for death under his anger and cruciatus made her scared shitless to be his victim. Tom had turned back to the group of now visibly shaking deatheaters. The air had thickened with his palpitating rage.

Hermione hadn't even seen his hand twitch when the screaming started. Hermione's eyes widened at the man who was twitching and jerking uncontrollably on the ground. Lucius Malfoy was always known to her for his refined movements and the air he carried himself in. She had never imagined there could be such pain and fear shown on his normally cold eyes. The power that was suffocating them all, all of it directed to the man who was clawing aimlessly at the ground, air, and even himself. Hermione cowered behind the imposing figure. She didn't dare move and kept her breaths as shallow as possible terrified of his hatred and anger being directed towards her. This was definitely a different man than the one she had graduated with, was there any possibility that the man she had fallen in love with was still there? And if he was long gone what was she going to do?

The unforgivable curse was finally and slowly lifted after far longer than Hermione thought humanly possible. Surely the blonde had to be insane by now. That length of time with that powerful of magic was terrifying. Hermione watched in surprisingly awe and respect as the blonde aristocrat; the man who made his dislike for her well known and unhidden, pulled his body into the fetal position before rolling onto his hands and knees, gulping for air like a fish out of water. Hermione couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as he forcibly pushed himself to his feet and stood as straight as humanly possible. His fingers and head occasionally twitched and besides for the bleeding done upon him as self-infliction he only appeared ragged and sleepless.

"M'lord…" Lucius gasped out trying to catch his breath, the act obviously painful. "How… have I… displeased… you?"

"Lucius…" Tom hissed sending tremors down Hermione's spine, "Did I not tell you to bring me the Granger girl?"

"I di-d-d my lord." Lucius stuttered.

"Unharmed?"

Hermione watched as Lucius tightened his lips in a grimace as he remembered the spoken command. His eyes flickered as he thought of what to say and as his eyes steeled Hermione knew, deep down, that whatever he was about to utter would be the wrong thing. He raised his head and glanced around him to the statue like figures of his brothers and sisters in arms. He licked his lips before rolling his shoulders.

"She is just a mudblood my lord."

That was when the pain had started again. Hermione looked away as the overly curious man collapsed back to the ground as his screams echoed off the vastness of the room. She couldn't believe that she felt sorry for the man. Deatheaters were supposed to be hated by her but instead she couldn't help but feel for them. It couldn't be easy working under a lunatic like Tom. You couldn't expresses your thoughts without fear of retribution. And the way he easily cursed those that did his bidding was shocking, one would think he would take better care of them. This time the curse was lifted a lot sooner and this time Lucius only managed to pull himself to his knees after five minutes of the fetal position. Tom moved quickly, his boots making the only sound besides the ragged breath of the tortured victim in the room. Hermione couldn't help but find the fact that Lord Voldemort was wearing shoes. Compared to the snake like man who wore no footwear from the original timeline the picture of him wearing something normal people didn't second guess was on the verge of making Hermione laugh. When that said Lord grabbed Malfoy's face in his hand that feeling of laughter was squashed.

"I will say this just once and you will do well to remember it Lucius…" He lifted his gaze, "You will all do well to remember it and wisely pass along the knowledge to the others. Miss. Granger is off limits!" He snarled once more boring his unnatural eyes into Lucius's ice blue ones. "She may be a mudblood but she is _my_ mudblood."

Hermione knew she should say something about his use of the term she hated so fiercely and the fact that he was being possessive when in this time she was married and no longer the widowed girl he had met. Hermione felt the actions of her momentary kiss with the aged Tom hit her but she pushed them deep into a small compartment of her brain to fret over later. Now she could only focus on how truly scared she was of Tom Riddle. How was she going to be able to talk herself out of the mess she had practically skipped into?

"Leave. Now."

The two words were barely out of his mouth when they began to scatter; two of them rushing to help Lucius leave the room. All too quickly the oval room cleared out leaving just the two of them. It was extremely weird to feel the awkwardness descend over them. Only four days ago she was able to sit in the same room as him without the sound of even wind and not once feel a milligram of awkwardness. She had to keep reminding herself that for him those four days had been over fifty years! She licked her lips as he turned to face her.

"Why don't you look like the Voldemort I remember?" It had been a thought present in her brain since she had first laid eyes on his older, more evil, version but she did not expect that to come flying out of her mouth after a scene like that one.

"Always needing to know everything as usual." He snipped with a quirk of his lips.

The small gesture made her relax slightly. It had been an action she had been familiar with back in the late forties and seeing it made her see that Tom again. Hermione shuffled slightly uncomfortable on the chair before realizing just what she was sitting in. She had heard of it before by not only Severus, the one from her time that had been loyal to Dumbledore, but Harry and rescued prisoner's; it was _his_ throne. Realizing that she was sitting in the seat of the most deadly man on the planet Hermione started to feel slightly… dirty.

While she loves Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort was a completely different story. She had somehow gotten past the fact at how much blood was on Tom Riddle's hands when he had been so young and relatively clean of crimes. Now staring at the true and real Lord Voldemort the things he had done and will continue to do to her kind had her skin itching. Maybe she had gotten herself too far in.

"My know-it-all attitude and all… ya know…" Hermione said sheepishly as she slid off the chair, her legs still slightly wobbly. Voldemort cocked his head to the side at her sudden change of behavior.

"Tell me my dark angel." Hermione jerked at the nickname which made a smirk cross his aged but still flawless features. "Do you fear me?"

"What?" Hermione asked shakily feeling as though her world was crashing around her. Her mind was working a mile a minute. She was fighting the guilt of still feeling love for a man who was so ruthless. She was thinking of the pain she felt knowing this was no longer the Tom Riddle she came to known but a man who had corrupted himself many times over to be where and who he is today. She felt anger at his claim he had staked on her in front of the deatheaters and his causal use of the derogatory name he spoke of muggleborns with. She was happy to be with him again no matter the obvious age difference. She was confused as to where she should be; here besides the leader who had bleed the grounds of Wizard England to establish his power or by the man she had grown up with, fell in love with, imagined a future with and married? It was all just too much and she had to get away.

"Do you remember the night before graduation?" His change on topic through her into a wall with her onslaught of thoughts.

How could she have forgotten the night before graduation? That was just… Hermione mentally shook her head. The time difference of their memory of that night was vast. From his questioning though Hermione knew he very well remembered that night as well. After all it's not every day that Tom Riddle proposes to a muggleborn witch, even if that proposal wasn't the one of an option. He had made it quite clear that there would be a binding between them even if she did not say yes.

"Yes…" Hermione said with apprehension.

"I am still waiting on an answer."

Silence. She was just staring deep into his eyes, her mouth open and her eyes wide. His brow had furrowed at her expression obvious that her reaction confused him. First off it was shocking that he had even made it seem like he cared whether she said yes or no. But at the same time that infernal quirk of his lips, making a half smile, graced his face. He was waiting for an answer but pretty much already made up his mind that she was going to say yes. It was ludicrous that he thought the option of marriage was even still open.

"I am married Tom…." Hermione said slowly, cautiously, and slightly backing up already knowing the answer would not be met well.

Hermione had been right. His eyes darkened and the red tint of eye turned darker nearing black, the new level of evil that swelled in him was beyond anything Hermione thought one could reach. She gasped in fear and went to run but was caught by an invisible force wrapping around her throat and constricting ever so slightly, her eyes widening a fraction as he forced her to turn to face him. Hermione's had gone up to her throat and hit the invisible barrier. His face was contorted in a fury she had never seen on his face, not when she had broken his nose or blocked him from her mind that first night. The fury was not even was she saw in his eye as he turned to his Uncle, cursing the man into a pain that one was not meant to survive one.

"You are mine!" He hissed the hold clenching around her neck. Hermione felt the slight pressure on her throat that cut off a portion of her breathing. "Do you forget that Hermione? You are mine!"

Although her life was on the line and she knew if she shouted at the maniac it would only make matters worse. However her stubborn, prideful, and maybe even a little vengeful side of her had her rasping out her reply. "I belong to Fred."

The man chuckled and shook his head, "You have always been too stubborn for your own good." The hold on her neck loosening.

"Much like someone else I know." Hermione spat glaring at him as the invisible force disappeared on her neck, her hands instantly rubbing her next to sooth the red skin. Hermione looked down to see the damaged and knew it would be sore for the next few days unless she got her hands on some bruise cream but Hermione had a feeling that wouldn't happen. She looked back up to see Voldemort closer than before, his lips inches from her own.

"Oh…" He smiled as he traced his hand along her cheek, down her neck making her wince at the soreness of the contact, and behind her head before claiming her lips in another guilt trip kiss that left made it very clear her lips would also be slightly bruised, "How I've missed my little spitfire."

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she watched the all too familiar blue jay land on the tree outside of her bedroom window and continue working on his nest. Hermione was sitting on a small window bench with a blanket thrown over her legs and her head resting on her hand, her eyes staring out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It had been a week since she was brought back to Tom's side after a four day absent for her and a fifty year absence for him. To sum it up it had been a tiring weak. She found herself confined to the bedroom Tom wanting to be one hundred percent positive that none of his workers would attack her. He was also working on strengthening the wards on the edges of the ground to keep her in unless with a preapproved guardian or Tom himself. Hermione was going stir crazy and was finding it harder and harder to deny the advances of Tom.<p>

The brunette was proud to say that the furthest he had managed to get with her had been some very heated kisses. Of course she had managed to stop a majority of them or not let it happen but a girl was once so strong. And while he was older looking he was still devilishly handsome and Hermione couldn't help but marvel at how well wizards and witches age than muggles. If Tom Riddle looked as good as he did with only fifty years than it made her wonder how old Albus Dumbledore was. However it was not her former headmaster that was attempting to lure her into bed and making it quite hard to say no. She still prevailed though knowing one time it will just be too much of a temptation for her to say no.

A small pop signaled the house-elf, Mesa, had arrived. Mesa was a young house elf and very skittish. Hermione hated having him assigned to her but Tom had made it much known that she would be having a house elf and she better get used to it. Despite knowing that Tom would not like what she had planned Hermione had waited until he had fallen asleep that first night before trying anything. She waited until he was completely out before silently calling for Mesa who had arrived in a blink of an eye. Hermione had scrambled to the dresser and removed an article of clothing ready to set the little house elf free of the servitude he had to endure. Tom, however, was not as deeply asleep as she had believed and nearly broke her arm in his halting of her actions. He then proceeded to explain if she was so against a house elf he would kindly remove it and raised his hand crushing the ribs of the poor elf. Hermione begged him to stop and conceded in allowing him to give her a servant. That night Hermione called the house elf once more to heal him.

"Master wants Miss to bathe and eat with Master." Mesa said with a tiny voice.

Hermione turned in her seat with a look of disbelief. "He expects to lock me up for a week and then suddenly request my presence at a dinner with the Malfoy's and whatever deatheater that has popped by to say hello?"

"That's what Master says Miss."

"Is he completely insane?" Hermione shouted, her frustration of being locked up, once again, surfacing.

"Miss…" Mesa whined.

"And to top it off he sends a house elf with the message! As if I am some follow of his not worthy enough to waste his time on!" The woman inside of her now joining in the fray of emotions.

"Please Miss…"

"No! If he wants me to join me for dinner he will get his ass up and ask me himself!" Hermione turned back to the window to her previous activity of staring out on to the open area.

"Miss, Master says."

"Master can go shove it." Hermione grumbled.

"That's proper language for a lady right there." The voice was still as cool and silky as his youth. His ability of sneaking up had improved though and his sudden appearance had Hermione clutching her chest as she jumped from the bench.

"Bloody hell!"

"Even better."

"What the hell is with you and your tendencies to sneak up on me?"

"It is called stealth my dark angel." He moved from the door that she had not heard open.

"It's called annoying…" She said looking to Mesa who was wringing his hands nervously. Following her gaze Tom's eyes narrowed. Not wanting to give the man a reason to punish the innocent house elf Hermione spoke quickly, "Mesa leave." The house elf quickly obliged.

"I believe I informed Mesa to have you bathe and dress to join me downstairs."

"You only informed Mesa to tell me a mere five minutes ago, what are you doing up here already?"

"Because I am not dumb." To her surprise he scoffed; the younger Tom showing in the action. "I knew you would say no."

"Then why did you bother sending Mesa."

"Because it is not an option so get in the bath and I will make sure your gown is laid out."

At this Hermione began to laugh, her hands clutching her sides. Yes she had finally cracked and so must have the man before her. She knew by his tone he had been completely serious but there was no way he could be. He wanted her to wear a gown? Was he positively insane? She went to say something but he had moved across the room in two strides and had her over his shoulder causing her to shriek in fear and attempt to wriggle free. Tom was much stronger though and had her held firmly in pace as she strode towards the bathroom, his hand flicking and the bathtub faucet running.

Hermione couldn't believe this barbaric behavior that mister muggles-are-inferior was portraying. Hermione realizing what he was probably planning on doing began to flail around. She pounding on his back and even pulled his hair but he kept his stride and his annoying grip. Hermione attempted to hold onto the door moldings but the bastard shocked her with his wand. Once they were close enough to the swimming pool sized tube he began to loosen his hold to drop her but Hermione moved quicker; her legs wrapped around his waist and her ankles hooking together to lock the hold, her arms entwining around his neck firmly. Hermione Tom's arms drop from her completely in surprise but she didn't move, her body death gripped onto the most feared man in society and history.

Hermione tucked her head into his neck not wanting to see the look of anger that was no doubt on his face. She felt him grab her hips and pull outwards trying to detach her from his person. Hermione just squeezed her eye closed and held herself just as firmly around his as before. To her shock his hands dropped to his side and he jumped. It was one jump at first and had her questioning before he jumped twice. Hermione's eyes flew open at the double jump but she couldn't stop the gasp as he started to actually jump bounce in place, trying to shake her off of him. The mind halting shock of the Master of all evil doing something as trivial as jumping had her speechless.

"Merlin woman! You are like a damn monkey!" He growled before threading his fingers through her hair and yanking her head away from his neck. Hermione whimpered at the pain but felt her body loosen involuntarily at the kiss he scorched her lips with. She felt him move but this time over towards the stairs that dropped into the tub. With her limbs still wrapped around him the ever stoic man submerged himself in the warm water before removing their clothes with magic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**I know it's not my best or longest but hopefully you enjoy! And someone mentioned Tom looking old when he kissed Hermione well the Tom I have pictured in my mind is not some wrinkly saggy seventy something year old man. Wizards age better and live longer than muggles so while he is considerably older and shows it he still had that unique handsome quality. If you want a reference think of Mark Harmon who plays Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs on NCIS… he is older and he is HOT! Of course this is all my opinion… and Tom doesn't have completely grey hair it is still primarily black. **_

_**Anyway, read, review! I love all of my readers who leave comments. It motivates me to move faster. Sorry if this note seems random and slightly blah because I am falling asleep while I write this lol. Have a great night and there will be some major drama and turns next chapter.**_

_**Maria**_

_**P.S sorry for the double post of Chapter 6, had to fix something!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>_"And I - wish ma homie butch was still alive  
>and on the day of his death we had neva took that ride"<em>**  
><strong>

Hermione ran her fingers along the smooth wall of the hallway as she watched her feet move one in front of the other. She had been wandering the halls of Malfoy Manor for three days now and still found herself ending up at dead ends or in rooms where she shouldn't be. Voices drifting through the vast space had Hermione turning right instead of left and face to face with the kitchen. House elves were bustling back and forth preparing for dinner tonight. It was a deatheater gathering that in normal eyesight was called a party. Hermione was required to attend and she was feeling ill at the thought of having to be around all of the pureblood and even halfblood, conceited bastards for longer than thirty minutes. To top it off she would be alone. Tom had business to take care of in Germany and had left two days ago after once again trying to seduce her into his bed.

The night he had plunged into the bath with her Hermione had been seconds away from sliding her wanton body onto his hard member but Mesa arriving announcing the arrival of the Minister of Magic snapped her out of lust filled haze. Hermione had scrambled back to the other side of the tub angry at her actions. She was a married woman here and would not cheat, it was against her morals. A niggling voice had deemed it important to point out that murder and torture were against her morals as well but she had committed those acts without guilt. Hermione had properly silenced the voice in her head and demanded Tom to exit the bathroom before she would pull herself out of the water.

Hermione watched as the bandaged wrapped elves stopped in their fretful states to look at her, their eyes growing wide at her presence. Hermione sighed as they quickly ushered her into an extravagant chair they had conjured up and began placing different varieties of food in front of her. Hermione in the end only took a small chocolate brownie and a glass of milk.

"Mistress is not well?" Mesa asked at her small choice of food. Hermione groaned.

"Mesa I told you not to call me Mistress… or any of you for that matter!"

"Master says Miss is now Mistress."

"Master is a pain in my ass…" Hermione mumbled before glancing over her shoulder.

While Hermione knew Tom was gone his silent arrivals always happened after she insulted him in one way or another. While the younger Tom was not willing to hurt her this Tom seemed a smidge more domineering and would use force to make her stay, although never as far as the cruciatus. It had taken Hermione hours of constant yelling and arguing with the feared man to be allowed to roam the house whilst he was away. It was obvious he did not trust her to not run back to the Order, and her husband. That was also why she was still wandless.

"Miss. Granger." The feminine voice was familiar and Hermione knew who spoke it before turning to stare at the impressively dressed Narcissa Black.

While most of the deatheaters ignored her or guarded her, another annoying rule placed by Tom, none spoke with her. Narcissa had been the first to engage her in a conversation, if you could call it that. In reality she had spoken down to her, informed her that she was still just a mudblood, that her looks could be worked with, and that she was welcome to use the library whenever she desired. It had infuriated Hermione at first but she saw the underlying message when she was granted accesses to one of the largest privet libraries she had ever encountered. Narcissa may not like the fact that she was untouchable, a descendent of dirty blood, and living in her home, but she would respect her as per ordered.

"Lady Malfoy, it is Mrs. Weasley."

"And if the Dark Lord heard you speak in such a manner he would surely snap."

"Well the Dark Lord" Hermione snorted at the name, "Is not here."

"Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight?" Narcissa smoothly changed the subject.

"I do not wish to join in whatever frivolities you are holding, I informed McNair of this earlier today."

"And I know for a fact McNair stated this was not an option. The Dark Lord wishes you to be present to stand in his spot."

"I am not his wife!" Hermione hissed, "The crazed megalomaniac seems to forget that I am already married."

"You of all should know he will not take no for an answer."

"Like a spoiled child."

Hermione broke her brownie into small pieces, her meager appetite gone with the discussion. She was not stupid she knew that Tom was attempting to make her his queen and while the thought of being bound to him and raised to his equal, or as much as one can be raised, had her heart pounding with want she was not ready to make a decision yet. The options she was faced with were not as simple as red and blue, or in this case black and white. She ran her hand through her already ruffled hair to feel the sharp sting of long fingers connecting with her hand.

"Ow!" Hermione hissed cradling her hand and glaring at the offender, Narcissa. "What the hell was that for?"

"Your language Miss. Granger needs to be improved. A lady does not speak with such inappropriate terms."

"It's Mrs. Weasley and I will speak however the hell I feel like speaking."

"I am rather overjoyed to inform you _Miss. Granger_ that I have recently received a missive from our leader." Hermione narrowed her eyes at the obvious excitement of the older woman, "He wishes me to teach you the proper etiquette of a wife and woman in pureblood society."

"Oh…" Hermione stood up from her seat and placed her glass on the counter before shaking her head. "You all are bloody mental!"

With that Hermione left the kitchen and rushed up towards her room. While she did not fear Narcissa in the pain of torture department the woman was a menace when it came to how a proper lady behaved herself. IF what she was saying was true Hermione was quite sure she would rather suffer the dark wand of Tom than the objective, critical, and ruthless eye of Narcissa Malfoy. As she reached her room she closed the door and knew no one would enter without her permission. For now she was safe from them. Hermione leaned her forehead against the door and took some calming breaths.

"Why must you always make things so difficult?" Hermione shrieked and turned to see Tom sitting on the bed looking rather agitated. Hermione groaned and let her head connect with the wooden door.

* * *

><p><span>Christmas 1945<span>

"M'lord?" Abraxus said moving over towards the armchair that was obscured by the towers of books. Tom Riddle glanced up from his readings of time travel to see Abraxus holding a book with a curious look on his face.

Without a word Tom stretched out his hand and waited as the blonde placed the heavy object into his possession. Moving his hand he resituated the book on his lap and allowed his eyes to trail over the words that were causing Abraxus such distress. The equations were that far beyond the advanced Arithmancy that they had taken in their final year of Hogwarts so Tom was not completely surprised that Abraxus had reached a dead end. However, his knowledge reached further than that of the pureblood and while the problems seemed like a foreign language to him they appeared to be the light he had been looking for in the darkness of his subject. They were a far stretch if they were deemed probably but it was the best lead he had made so far.

Six months had passed since Hermione Granger, also known as Hermione Faye, disappeared in the midst of graduation. It had been six months since he had taken the step he never imagined he would by proposing to the girl who was not from his time or proper bloodlines. She had warped his world into a place he couldn't picture without her by his side. She was powerful, smart, and dark; she was everything he ever wanted or needed and now that he had a taste of water so divine he was not ready to give it up.

"Abraxus my boy…" Tom breathed, "You found it."

* * *

><p><span>Order SafeHouse<span>

Ginny sat at the table of the house that had been her home for the past year. A little less than a week ago had been the day that Fred, George, and Ron were supposed to die, according to Hermione. And thanks to Hermione they were still breathing and the traitor was dealing with solitary confinement. Ginny was angry when she learned that they had yet to even begin questioning the dark skinned boy. Remus said they weren't ready to take actions against him. Ginny couldn't figure out why not. After all his deception of them was as clear as day. It aggravated her. Not nearly as much as the fact that they had discussed nothing of Hermione aggravated her.

Sure Ginny knew that Hermione was in no danger and most likely living in the lap of luxury compared to them. Ginny knew the feisty Gryffindor turned Slytherin though. Hermione had not come to a decision. The young girl didn't know if rescuing her friend was the correct path to take for she did not know Hermione's feelings on the subject but at the same time she couldn't just sit here and leave Hermione to Voldemort's clutches. Ginny had only had her once confident back for three days before she had been taken from her.

Yes Hermione had changed, that much was obvious, but her loyalty and love for her friends was still there. That counted for much more than the others thought. If there was still that sense of rightness in her newly twisted look on life than there was a chance for her to come back to them and forsake the man she had unwillingly come to love. Ginny knew she wasn't the only one concerned with Hermione's absence. Fred had come back to live in the safe house and while his outlook after her arrival had been dismal she had never seen him look so forlorn.

Something had happened between the once happily, if not strained (they were in the midst of a war after all), married couple. Ginny didn't know what it was but the two had obviously spoken words and from the constant pain marred on her brother's face it had not been good words. Ginny had decided that she would do all she could to get back the friend that, although tainted by the evilness of Voldemort, was an invaluable friend. She couldn't do it alone though and she needed those that loved Hermione just as much as she did by her side. While she had thought of trying to convince Ron she realized his easy to rise temper would not bode well for them. She had already gathered the help of Luna, George, and Neville. It wasn't much but it was what she could get and if she had her way Ginny would also have the husband of a wife that had been through more than they could imagine. Ginny needed a vengeful husband, the fuel that would keep Hermione's flame lit.

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione shouted throwing her hands into the air. She was standing on a podium in the middle of the room she now called hers even if she had no belongings in the room. Narcissa just sighed softly and continued working her magic on correcting the adjustments on the gown she had been forced into. "You are here now, why can't you go to this ridiculous party?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you." Tom said with a haughty attitude. Hermione just narrowed her eyes in the mirror. "I still have business to attend to in Germany. My arrival this afternoon was merely to make sure you did as you were told."

"I am not one of your servants Tom." Hermione ground out as she watched Narcissa stiffen in the mirror at the use of her master's given name.

"I understand that Hermione and you will do well to remember who you are speaking to." He growled his anger palpitating.

Hermione turned causing Narcissa to glare at her and move to accommodate her new position. "Oh trust me I do not forget _Voldemort_. After all I am held here against my will and in the confines of a mere house thanks to you."

"You and I both know this is far from against your will or else you would have gladly allowed the little redhead to die."

"The little redhead's name is Ginny and she is my friend! In case you fail to remember I had a life outside of you, I still do!"

"Oh yes because those who turned their back on you and your husband who abandoned you is a life."

The sting of his words hit her hard but she set her jaw and refused to allow the true pain of his words hurt her. "Fred reacted the way any normal male would react if their wife ended up sleeping with the teenage version of the man trying to kill them all. I know Fred still loves me."

"If you keep speaking of him so casually than I will make it my personal business to make sure your _darling_ Fred cannot love you anymore."

"You will not touch him." Hermione grounded out as she stepped off the podium and jabbed her finger into the towering man's chest.

"I will touch and torture who I please."

"You will not touch him Tom Marvolo Riddle or I swear to Merlin-"

"That you will what? You were not able to beat me at seventeen what gives you the audacity to think you could now?"

"Do not test my limits!" Hermione shouted, fear of losing the first man she ever loved overtaking her.

"Enough!" The gently order surprised them both to see Narcissa standing with her hands on her hips. The fear of speaking out of turn was clearly in her eyes but Hermione could see her determination. "I may not have come to terms with this…pairing quite yet but I must say you two are behaving as if you are mere children fighting over who has the rights to the only toy broom." Narcissa moved forward and pulled Hermione back to the stand. "You Miss will behave like a woman within the sight of others and learn to hold your tongue before you are biting it. And for you m'lord, you are not as ignorant to her previous life before this" Her fingers dashed between the fighting couple, " as you are making yourself seem to be. These matters are meant to be discussed in privet and not in the view of a guest; any guest be it a prisoner, servant, or comrade."

The room was eerily silent. Hermione couldn't believe that the first person she had seen stand up to the Dark Lord and not be tortured into the uncontrollable emptiness found in insanity was Narcissa Malfoy. She knew her jaw was hitting the floor but she couldn't even imagine composing herself. Hermione brown eyes swiveled to Tom who had a very controlled look on his face. Was he going to kill her?

"Miss. Granger please close your mouth and do sit down so I may do your hair." Narcissa ordered oblivious, or playing the part well, to the silence that was threatening the brink of her existence possibly. Hermione did as she was told and apprehensively took the seat not wanting to be so close to a possible target of Tom's.

"I will return in three days. Follow Lady Malfoy's orders and try not to cause too much of a ruckus." And with that he was gone, Narcissa unharmed, and Hermione completely speechless.

It wasn't long after that Hermione found herself downstairs, her hair intricately braided on her back in a twist she had never seen before. Her black gown reached to her wrists after hanging off of her shoulders. The silk material clung to her chest before flowing to the floor. An antique looking chocker adorned her tanned skin with matching earrings. She was sitting on another platform that held two chairs, the smaller of the two was the one she resided in and the other, larger chair was void of anyone.

There were more people than she could imagine mingling inside the cavernous hall. It was intimidating to say the least. Hermione also couldn't stop herself from wondering if and when she saw the Order again if she would reveal just how many followers their enemy had. She sighed and resisted the urge to hold her head up with her hand in fear of facing the wraith of Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione however did smile at the few who acknowledge her as well as speak with limited venom to those who engaged her in a conversation. Glancing to the only grandfather clock in the Great Hall Hermione realized there was still a minimum two hours before the party would end.

It was as if the mere cry of boredom in her thoughts signaled for help Hermione heard cries from the other end of the hall and lights brightening up the hall. Hermione stood instantly, squinting her eyes to see what the scuffle was about. Knowing that Tom would not put up for not knowing what was taking place in his presence Hermione rushed off of the stage and into the crowd. She was sure she heard Narcissa call for her but she broke through to see an angry red head with long hair glaring up at her captors from her floor.

"Ginny?" Hermione gasped. The cry had the redhead turning to see her face and soften slightly, "Bloody hell what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know…taking a little stroll by a known deatheater hang out." Her comment earned her a kick to the face from an unknown source.

"Don't!" Hermione shouted and moved forward into the circle as Ginny spit out some blood.

"I came to talk to you. I came UNARMED to talk to you and this is how I am treated." Ginny sneered.

Hermione moved to help the girl at wand point by over ten deatheaters up off the floor when someone spoke up.

"Mistress I do not believe that would be wise." Hermione turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing directly behind her, his arms crossed. At her angered expression he continued on, "You do not know if she was sent here to kill you."

Hermione snorted at what was obviously Tom's fears playing out as guardian by the blonde, "Oh for goodness sake! This is ridiculous; Ginny is my friend and will not try to kill me!"

"She is also on our most wanted list and therefore must be taken into the dungeons to await the Dark Lord's arrival."

"You do not think I am actually going to allow you to take her anywhere do you?" Hermione said moving to stand in front of the girl.

"I am sorry Mistress but it seems as though you have no choice." Lucius nodded and Hermione turned in time to see a spell hit her.

The light caused no pain and Hermione went to ridicule the caster when she felt her body start to feel heavy and her lids begin to fight to close. Hermione stumbled and grasped onto the first person she reached. Hermione looked up from her slowly dragging down position to see Lucius look at her before sweeping her into his arms. Hermione listened as he ordered them to bring the blood traitor to the dungeons before her body gave way to the sleep it was demanding.

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione was pretty sure she was insane. That had to be the only reason why she was currently creeping in the shadows of the hallways inside of Malfoy Manor. The quietness of the oversized house gave her the goosebumps but her worries did not falter her movements. The muggleborn witch reached the corner of the hall and slowly peeked her head around the bend to make sure no one was heading towards her current spot. Once she was sure there was no one lurking Hermione darted across the open space and down the stone steps that led to the dungeons of the deatheater base.<p>

Once her feet hit the leveled ground Hermione carefully flicked her wrist sending light down the narrow hallway. The underground smelled of congealed, old blood and of death. The brunette cringed inwardly at the horrific thoughts threatening her dinner but moved further into the bowels. There was countless of door lining both sides of the hall with small gates near the top for windows. Hermione had always been known for her bravery and intelligence but this late night had Hermione questioning those who once called her those things. Attempting to free an important prisoner from the deatheaters was far from intelligent. While the servants could not harm her in any way it was not them she feared but rather Tom himself.

To his subjects it would look like he had chosen a muggleborn witch to claim as his queen and she had no respect for his authority or his current crusade. Her actions would no doubt bring her unbearable pain but the thought of leaving Ginny alone in these conditions, with the people who wanted nothing more than to shove her head on a spike and display it in public was not even fathomable. As for her being brave… well if she was as brave as people claimed her to be than she would be able to bring herself to look through those grates in the door. She would be able to look upon the dismal souls whose lives were forfeit as long as they remained here. She would want to try and save them instead of aiming for only one inmate.

"Ginny?" Hermione hissed as she stepped softly along the stone floors. She heard some groans coming through the steel doors and covered her mouth in fear of her breaths being too loud. She didn't think she could bare if anyone cried out for help. She was not as heartless as her new attitude made her out to be; she had just learned to not let things affect her. The cries and pleas of innocent dying people was not something one could just ignore. Well, for the most people anyway for the sounds fell on deaf ears when it came to their captors.

"Ginny?" Hermione whispered again.

"Mione?" The voice was harsh and obviously sore from what Hermione could only imagine.

The voice had been close to her left so gathering all the courage she could summon she moved to the door directly beside her and lifted herself onto her tiptoes. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them to see into the darkened cell. She let out a relieved breath upon seeing Ginny looking right back at her from her spot on the dirt covered floor. Dropping back on to the flat of her feet she cocked her head to the side to evaluate the spells protecting the door. They were mediocre at the best and she was surprised that Tom allowed such basic magic to keep the prisoners in their cells. Without much difficulty she had the spells down and the door open.

"Hurry Ginny!" Hermione beckoned the girl forward with her hand, her eyes constantly surveying the darkness around her.

"I can't!" Ginny whimpered causing Hermione to focus solely on the redhead.

Although she was typically a pale girl her color had to have dropped several notches. Her arm was holding her stomach as she leaned over it, a normal sign of pain. Her lip was swollen and cut, her eye blackened, her pants dirty with the grime she had been shoved into, her shirt ripped on her shoulder. Hermione made sure once more that no one was near the hallway before rushing to her friends' side. Hermione moved the girls arm and saw a large gash that was already clotting closed.

"Oh my god, what did they do to you?" Guilt flooding her senses.

"Trust me it's not as bad as I have received before. This is just my first broken rib…I can't get up without help." Ginny grumbled obviously bothered that she could help herself and needed to ask for assistance. Had this been the middle of a battle they would both being easy targets.

"Come on then, we need to move." Hermione bent down and allowed the girl to wrap an arm around her neck.

Ginny stood, majority of her weight leaning on her slightly shorter friend, as quickly as she could. The sudden increase of actions had her trying to heal cut to reopen and blood leak out. Hermione pushed her free hand onto the wound and applied as much pressure as she could, the youngest Weasley's blood staining her hands. Hermione froze, her mind reminding her of a time when she had been caked in blood of the man who was now hosting her in his house. The turn of events was, in the simplest words, extremely fucked up. Realizing she would have to move quickly for the safety of Ginny's health. Hermione steered them in the directions she had learned during her few days of roaming freedom. She had managed to get them to a side entrance to the east wing when the redheaded pleaded for a rest. It had come at the perfect time too for Hermione didn't know what to do next. She had not expected the escape to move so smoothly and was now stumped on how to get past the vast amounts of guards scouring the grounds and its outer regions.

Hermione helped the girl slid to the floor and not for the first time wished desperately for a wand. Or at least the ability to perform wandless magic to the degree that Tom could. She felt drained from constantly trying to staunch the blood flow of Ginny's wound. And now she had to attempt to get them across the acre and a half of the front yard of Malfoy Manor, past the eight foot high stone wall that surrounded the perimeter and past the wards that reached out for three miles away from the house. Hermione glanced worriedly towards Ginny who was trying to control her breathing, the pain and blood loss obviously draining her. Hermione kneeled beside the girl.

"Ginny, are you okay?" She asked with fear lacing her voice.

"Never better Mione…" Ginny said with a grimace.

"I am going to do a little muggle technique to help you with the wound, okay?" Hermione said moving to her black night gown that was covered by her floor length robe.

The bottom of the cloth reached her mid-thigh but Hermione did not hesitate to rip a large chunk of the cloth away from its stitching. She had ripped apart most of the fabric leaving very little to cover the bright red underwear. Had it been anyone besides Ginny she would have been thoroughly embarrassed but seeing as the issue of continuous bleeding was the most persistent issue Hermione only retied her robe and bent down to Ginny's level. Hermione wrapped the material around her stomach and tied the frayed ends together.

"It isn't effective for long term use but it will help while we travel." Hermione once again helped Ginny to her feet taking the brunt of her weight. "We should move."

"How do you plan on getting us out of here?" Ginny asked through harsh gasps.

"Ummm…" Hermione opened the door to the outside. "It's quite simple. I am going to get you to the fence and to a spot where it is easy for you to get away."

"You said where it's easy for _me_ to get away…" Ginny pointed out stubbornly.

"Ginny there is no way for me to leave past the gate. Tom had made it his priority to stop me from making it past the gates in fear of me leaving."

"Paranoid much?" Ginny grumbled unhappy with the present situation.

"It's….charming…?" Hermione said waveringly. Despite their precarious situation Ginny snorted with amusement as they ducked behind a bush of narcissuses.

They had remained behind the bushes for several minutes as Dolohov passed by them, their breaths caught deep in their throats. Hermione had thought they had been found when Dolohov had backtracked in his steps, his eyes narrowing in suspicion before deeming the noise, which had been Ginny's trying to balance her already weakened state, unimportant. Hermione, once sure they were safe to move without prying eyes or ears, propelled them forward to a large oak tree. They hid beneath the branches for Ginny to catch her breath. Hermione saw the stone fence and surveyed the length of what she could see. There was a bench that was nestled against it and Hermione was sure that if she could just engorge the size of the bench Ginny could pull herself up and over.

"Are you okay enough to pull yourself up that wall Gin?"

"I don't want to go without you." Ginny said as sweat rolled down her face.

"You have to. Now I am going to get you to that bench and after that give me several minutes. When you hear the shouts and spells it'll be your chance to get over the wall and back to the Order. Do you understand?" Hermione commanded fiercely.

"Hermione…"

"NO! You will do as I say Ginny." Hermione finally managed to get the girl to concede.

Hermione gave Ginny a few more minutes to gather the last of her strength and breathe before dashing them across the lightening grounds. They had reached the bench as the sun met the earth as it rose from the depths of the unknown. She leaned Ginny against the wall besides the bench and doubled the size of the bench. The spaces between the wooden planks that made up the back had enough space for Ginny's petite feet to slip through to help her reach the top of the large bench. Hermione took a deep breath, her head spinning as she focused on the remaining magic inside of her. She was weakened and knew she only had so much strength left in her. Hermione smeared the blood soaked hand across her clothing before she placed a glamour charm. Instead of there being one Ginny there were now two. Hermione gave the younger prisoner a smile before clutching her stomach like she had watched Ginny do the whole path to their current spot.

Hermione took a deep breath before darting off into the rising sun, her body sluggish from the energy she had already exhausted. She purposely made as much noise as she could as she stamped across the slightly damp grass. Her ruse worked as she heard shouts of disbelief and to grab the blood traitor. Despite the spells that were being hurtled at her from every angle Hermione found herself being able to dodge the jets of life before running into what felt like a brick wall. Hermione, disguised as Ginny, was thrown backwards and landed roughly onto her behind only to look up and sigh.

"You were supposed to be gone for three days you know." Hermione pouted in her pale skin, thin lips, and fiery red hair.

"And you were not supposed to cause a ruckus…I guess we were both mistaken." The dark lord crossed his arms before looking towards his gathering deatheaters. He shook his head slightly and grabbed Hermione by her hair, or Ginny's hair to be correct.

"M'lord we did not realize she had escaped." Dolohov said through a small inhale of breath.

"Dolohov Miss. Weasley is gone; she had already passed our furthest wards and have no doubt contacted the Order to rescue her." Tom sneered at the shocked look of his follower before thrusting Hermione into his arms. "You will punish Miss. Granger here for her disobedience."

"M'lord…"The ruthless deatheater stumbled, worried about what he was being asked to commit.

"No unforgivable or permanent scars or effects. She blacks out from the pain you will return her to me. She blacks out, is revived, and the punishment continued than you will deal with me. Anything pertaining to sexual will mean your life. You have an hour."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_

_**Okay so I had originally finished this chapter at like twelve today but when I got home from my Chemistry class I deleted half of it. What I had written earlier did not sit with me well. I liked it but…I would live without. I honestly like this version a hundred times better. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review. And be slightly patient.**_

_**I will try to post the next chapter this weekend but on Monday I have work from 7-11 than classes from 1-915 at night. Then Tuesday is my Husbands and mother in law birthday (sucks she had him on her birthday right lol) and then at night we are going to AC. Those who aren't from the states that stand for Atlantic City, kind of like a Jersey Las Vegas lol. Anyway I will be there and Wednesday I will be hung over and Thursday back to work and school. So if you could just be patient I will get to posting ASAP…**_

_**I've been thinking about making a facebook for my fanfictions but Im not really sure. I have no idea what I would put on it…I thought about it so you guys have another way to contact me if you wanted to…maybe just my real facebook? Eh who knows…you guys may decide! Alright Im off to bed. Work in the morning!**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews and support! **_

_**Maria**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I know I am switching it up here by putting the Author's note first but I felt that I should say my part first. I was pretty upset that my last chapter did not get as much good feedback as they normally do. Of course this isn't your (the reader's) fault, it is completely my own. I guess I was just rushing to get chapters up that I haven't been doing my best with them. As I stated earlier I stopped using my outline and while I still refuse to use a guideline when my creativity changes on a daily basis I feel that this might be some of the reasoning. I have the main path, in my head, of what I want to happen but at the same time it's constantly changing. I was pretty sure I knew who I wanted Hermione to end up with but as I write each chapter I keep getting torn. **_

_**I have been busy with school, work, and spending a whole whopping time with my son and husband so when it comes to my updated chapters I just write them, don't review them, and post them. I am going to try and remedy that with this chapter though, and all soon to come chapters. I am going to take my time and try to get this story back on track. I am sorry for the differences that might have been popping up in my writing these past few chapters. I will work harder to fix it. As for when it comes to a Beta I have stopped writing fanfictions before until I could find a Beta and never find one. I abandoned that story because I spent so much time trying to find one that I just forgot what it was that I wanted out of that story. I would never say no to one but my history with finding one has not worked out well. If one comes to me, offering, I will gladly take them up on it.**_

_**So I will try harder to get my act straight when it comes to my story and make it better to the best of my ability. Thank you all for being honest and loyal even though it has been far from my best work! And thank you for the reviews! Please read, review, and hopefully this chapter will be more of a liking for you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>**_"and i - wish that god could protect us from wrong  
>so that all the soliders that were sent over sea's come home<br>But uh - we will never break though they devastate  
>We shall motivate, and we gotta pray, all we got is faith"<em>

Hermione struggled as Dolohov dragged her away into the Manor as the other deatheaters and Tom looked on. The glamour was wearing off as she struggled to free herself, her mind working in over time. How could Tom allow one of his servants to 'discipline' her? Hermione tried prying the hand that was tucked under arm away from her skin but his grip was so intense his knuckles were as white as snow. How could Tom not realize what kind of joy that Antonin Dolohov would take from this? The brunette couldn't help but remember the searing pain that had accompanied Dolohov's attack when she had been a fifth year in Hogwarts. The scar was still pronounced across her stomach; the healing process had been painful and not one Hermione ever looked forward to reencountering.

The crazed dark eyed man had reached his preferred destination and opened the door, bodily throwing her into the room. Weak from her use of wandless magic and carrying the weight of another body Hermione failed in catching herself and instead hit the ground, her head barely just stopping from slamming into the cold ground. She glared up from her spot to see the man locking the door, a maniacal glint in his empty eyes. Hermione couldn't forget the fact that Antonin had escaped from Azkaban twice, suffering the mind altering atmosphere of the soul sucking institution twice. Hermione, although wishing for sleep, stood up on shaky legs.

"My, my….what a little treat that I have got here." He drawled licking his lips in a way that made Hermione shudder, unable to control herself.

"Antonin Dolohov…" Hermione ground out clenching her fists at her sides.

"I see you have not forgotten me…" He purred in such a tasteless way that made her stomach churn. Hermione could only thank the twisted deities above that Tom had staked such a threatening claim on her or else she would fear the actions that Dolohov would take to extract his revenge for getting him arrested at the Ministry.

"You are hard to forget. You are a murderous bastard taking the life of not only Fabian and Gideon Prewett but countless numbers of muggles, wizards, and witches without blinking an eye. You scarred me with a curse I have, begrudgingly, not found in any book." Hermione vehemently spoke.

"And I will take much pleasure" His eyes traveling the length of her body making her cringe once again, "Giving you many more scars my tasty little mudblood."

"You don't think I am going to actually sit here and let you come anywhere near me, right?"

"You aren't going to have a choice dearie."

"My ass I won't." Hermione ground out.

Hermione knew she didn't have a lot of options open to her for she was tired, drained, and scared. She was not dumb for she was scared; worried that she wouldn't be able to fight long enough to keep him from touching her. Tom might have made it clear that he didn't want the dark haired man to touch her in that aspect but from the look in Dolohov's eyes all thought of sanity had long since left him. Hermione watched as he chuckled gleefully at her choice of words before backing away slowly.

The room he had chosen, to her horror, had not been an empty room that would be easy to clean the blood up from. No he had chosen a guest room. The bed made with sharp corners and not a speck of dust in sight. Books lined the shelves of a simple yet tastefully designed bookshelf. The end tables beside the bed held a lantern and what appeared to be a bell; most likely to summon a house-elf. Hermione was forcing herself to look away from the unnaturally large king sized bed when he fired off his first curse, the hex hitting her shoulder- making her hiss in pain as she through her hands up to the spot that was burned, the smell of scorched skin making her gag.

The tall figure through another hex the glee in his eyes dancing with each movement; Hermione knew that this was not going to be easy; her ability to do wandless magic had dwindled down to nothing from her previous overexertion. She grabbed the lantern and before his lips could finish forming the words she hurled the object with as much force as she could muster towards his head. Caught off guard by the sheer shock of such a muggle-style fighting Dolohov dropped to the floor to avoid the object instead of using magic. Hermione took his awkward position to her advantage and ran up to the confused man and kicked him with all she could her foot connecting with his stomach; his dinner making its way up onto the pristine floor. His fingers reflexively loosened on his wand and as the wood rolled away from his clutches Hermione grabbed for it. She had just wrapped her slender fingers around the wood when she felt a hand on her ankle, yanking her back and sending her flying forward.

The connection with the floor hurt more than the brunette had thought it would. Her nose started bleeding freely while her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip, gashing the sensitive skin open, blood pouring into her mouth. Hermione spit out the offending liquid and looked over her shoulder to see Dolohov gripping her ankle before pulling her towards his still hunched over form. Hermione turned the wand to him but he had already covered the length of her body with his and covered her hand with his. They fought over the wooden material; pulling and pushing, scratching and kneeing. Finally the rather pliant wand snapped, fragments of the destroyed weapon showering her chest as Dolohov's darks eyes dropped to a dangerous, death promising, look.

"You little bitch…" He growled. There was knocking on the door that held them and to Hermione's relief the hour she had been sentenced to, had passed. She may be leaving with a few scrapes and bruises but she was alive and still, thankfully, clothed. Hermione threw the broken wand away from her and pushed on the man's chest but he did not budge.

"Get off of me you lunatic!" Hermione shouted, panic starting to overwhelm her.

"Ah-ah-ah." Dolohov tutted with a twisted smile on his face as he moved faster than Hermione had time to calculate and gripped both her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head. Her eyes were wide as he traced his free hand down the side of her face and the length of her chest before grabbing her breast roughly above her shirt causing her to thrash around, trying to knock the adult off of her. "I am not finished with you just yet. They can all wait their fucking turn!"

Hermione felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she heard the pounding on the door intensify. She was sure it was not Tom on the other side but someone in his stead. With a casual, almost nonchalant, flick of his wrist the pounding was silenced, the voices cut off, and Hermione felt her panic rise to an alarming level. Dolohov's hand travelled to her waist where with more ease than Hermione felt was right, undid her robe belt and opened the covering garment, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he glanced at her revealing nightgown.

"You are filth but what a fine piece of filth you are." He chuckled humorlessly before drifting his sweaty palm up the skin of her uncovered thigh.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest as tears fell down her cheeks in fear. She wiggled underneath him, the feeling of his arousal pressed against her center making the chore of keeping down her own food nearly impossible. Her fighting seemed to only egg the deranged man on as he began to nip at her neck in a blinding pain. Hermione screamed as he caught her neck in between his teeth and pulled, breaking the skin, marking her- scarring her once again. Her fear was still present but the unbidden anger was taking over and before she could question where the strength came from Hermione freed her leg out from his full weight and brought it up to family jewels. The contact making his hands drop from her within seconds. Hermione was to her feet and racing towards the wooden door but as soon as she was a foot away she hit a protection spell that sent her flying off of her feet and across the room into the wall; stars popping out from behind her eyes. She whimpered at the pain and the feel of warmth trickling down her neck.

The room was beginning to spin but she forced herself upright and into what she could only assume was the connecting bathroom. To her luck she had been right. She pulled open draw after draw trying to find some sort of weapon to protect herself. Her stomach churned and she turned her head as chunks of her last meal came burning their way back up her throat and out of her mouth. The act caused her knees to give out and for her to hold onto the counter as if it was a lifesaver.

"You little bitch!" Dolohov's anger had her moving, despite her dizziness, towards the bathroom door to slam it close and lock it.

Her actions were done in just the right amount of time as the door was assaulted with his frame. Hermione bypassed her own bodily functions; her mind refusing to focus on the pile of already chewed, swallowed, and slightly digested food for her own sanity, and towards the ten person shower. She pulled open the clear door and had it been the proper time she would have marveled at the size but instead her eyes fell on the different bottles of shampoos and soaps. She quickly grabbed the liquid substance and moved to empty it's container onto the floor by the door when the wood protecting her from the obviously psychotic man cracked and gave way. The door flew off the hinges and collided with her bent frame from where she had been about to make due with her plan, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

Hermione felt a small sob escape her lips at the pain and abuse her body had been dealt. She saw the victorious grin of Dolohov as he stepped into the room and stepped over her body. Hermione tried to push herself up, to fight back, but the searing pain that shot through her arm at her slightest movement had her screaming in agony and falling back. The breaking door had hit her arm at a speed fast enough to break the bone, making the limb useless and numb. He had obviously not done that by sheer force but by magic. As if reading her mind he moved his hands with a jerk and a large tear ran down the front of her gown, the sides going to fall open but Hermione used her free hand to clutch the fabric together the best she could. She opened her mouth to do something, what she wasn't sure. Was she going to reason with him, beg him, curse him, or just scream for help? She never found out what was going to come out there as a green spell hit Dolohov square in his side, the light- although twisted and crazed- in his eyes gone within seconds as he body crumpled to the ground on top of her. The pain from her wounds and the crushing weight of her body had her screaming in agony.

The body was spelled off of her and Hermione saw a sight that made her want to scream for help again. Never, not in the time –albeit short amount of time- that she had known him had Tom ever looked so murderous. His eyes were as red as the fires of hell, his lips thinned to the point of questioning their existence, his arm shaking as his wand pointed downwards, obviously the tool to kill the man. His breathing was heavy and his free hand clenched so tightly Hermione saw several drops of blood hit the floor where he nails had, unnoticed, dug into his skin.

The man who was a walking contradiction, a breathing tyrant, and a bringer of death and despair looked down at her. His anger slowly dissipating, his eyes softening and his wand being sheathed once more as he bent down to lift her off the ground. He did not flinch as her blood destroyed the robes he wore or tainted his skin with color. Hermione looked up at him before pushing herself away, stumbling slightly, her body crying out for help but she refused to ask for it.

"Hermione." He began but with one hand clutching her clothing together she did the only thing she could think of. She hauled back and let loose her fist, connecting it with his face and breaking his nose once again.

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Safehouse<span>

Ginny looked at the door with relief spreading through her, her breathing ragged, and her hand clutched to her wound. She had been thoroughly surprised to have made it past the barriers of Malfoy Manor but her fight, her journey, did not end there. Ginny had no wand; stupidly leaving it in her room at the house before her. She had no way to contact the Order and she had no way to just apparate home, although with her wounds that was a good thing. So instead she stuck to the shadows, nicked a coat from a muggles' close line and called for the knight bus. The driver, a neutral of the war, had taken the leap that changed his stance in the battle and allowed the girl on, hiding her under an invisibility spell. The drive had been quick and now Ginny found herself knocking on the door, unable to lower the wards without her wand. The door creaked open to reveal a haggard looking bum, who stank of all that was unholy before the figure shifted and a surprised Seamus Finnegan pulled her into the safety of their confines.

"What is your name?" The Irish boy asked his voice full of concern.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley." Ginny rasped her body slowly failing on her.

"What happened on the night of Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the spring of 1997?" He demanded.

"Harry Potter and I shared our first kiss before exiting the common room." She managed to get out before falling to her knees. The boy put away his wand and called for help before dropping to her side and lifting her, bridal style, into his arms. Ginny closed her eyes and let her body rest as she drifted off into a peaceful, if not painful, sleep.

When Ginny woke up it was to her mother's relief ridden face and her brother's crowding around in the background. She gave them a small smile as she reached to her bedside for a glass of water. She could feel their eyes boring into her with questions and concerns. She knew that she made them worry with her stupid actions, and they were stupid. What possessed her to walk into enemy territory unprotected and think they would just let her walk away? She had placed too much faith in Hermione's power over them, over Tom. However, Hermione was just as much of a prisoner as she had been, just in a different context.

Ginny had been forced to punishment, beatings, hexes and jinxes while trapped in a stench filled dungeon with the fear of never seeing the light of day again. Hermione, well, she was not forced to spend days locked in a small square room. She had the right to roam the house and speak. She was allowed to breath easily without the fear of an unwarranted attack. She was protected and safe but she was trapped. She could not venture past the walls of the grounds and from the paling complexion of the girl it seemed as if her first outing under the sky had been helping Ginny escaped. She was watched wherever she went and she was forced to be wandless and have no choice but do as what she was told.

The aching redhead loved her friend dearly and knew that she was torn between right and wrong but where in Hermione's logically thinking did she think love worked in the way Tom was showing it. If he even loved her at all. Not once did Hermione inform them that Tom loved her. He cared, in a sick twisted way, and he protected but that was a far cry from love. Could the man consumed by evil of depth unknown even love? Maybe at a younger age, had Hermione not been sent back to this time- her time, he might have found love with the stubborn know it all, but now he was too warped. Ginny had not lied when she said everyone, even the most evil of human beings, had good in them for Tom's protectiveness of her was his showing his good side.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ron blurted out, destroying the silence that had encased them. Ginny jumped slightly but narrowed her eyes.

"I was thinking of saving Hermione."

"By leaving your wand here?" He gestured to her protection that lay on her nightstand. Ginny relaxed knowing it was once again in reaching distance.

"I have no excuse for my actions and I won't sit here and try to make up one. I did what I thought needed to be done to save my sister." Ginny spoke crisply. "What are your excuses though? Why is it that there has not been a mission sent to retrieve Hermione, one of own, and not only by Order standards. Ron she is your best friend since you were eleven. George you love her like your own sister. Fred I watched you two exchange vows. Mom…I know you weren't there to see your son get married and I know you are hurt by their deception but how long have you referred to Hermione as good as one of yours?"

"Things change Gin." Ron muttered, his anger gone for shame and pain to grace his expression.

"No Ron they don't. Put yourself in her shoes damnit! She watched us all die, everyone she loved, and everyone she had left. And then she was thrown into a vortex back to the forties back to the man who had caused her all the pain she had felt. She was blinded by anger, hatred, and revenge. She even spoke of how she plotted to kill him, how she wanted to kill him!" Ginny took a deep breath, "The Tom Riddle I met had been a year younger than the one she was face to face with and his power even than was staggering…I never seen power radiate off of someone like that, not even Dumbledore during my sorting ceremony."

"You were eleven."

"And she is eighteen; there is no difference, we were-are- both children! Mere children thrust into things that we shouldn't have to face but we can't change it. Just like we can't change what happened to Hermione. She thought she was alone…she thought she would never see us again and she gave up with her fighting." Ginny looked at Fred, "You're hurt because of her breaking of your spoken vows but to her she did not break that sanctity. She was a widow and alone so she clung to the one who could protect her just as easily as he could kill her and in some…deformed way fell in love with him. I can't condone what she did with him or her feelings but I also cannot sit here and hold those things against her. If you were in her spot what would you have done."

"I would rather die than betray everyone." Ron spat.

"Really Ron?" Ginny turned her head and gave him a calculating stare. "Have you been tortured to the point where death was waving hello and offering you his hand only to be healed and brought back. Only to have the man who put you in that state breathing down your neck pushing you over and over again closer to the masked grim reaper just too continually bring you back? That destroys not only a body but a mind."

Everyone just stared whether it is at her and her choice of words and her stubbornness to defend a friend who had strayed from the path they were fighting for. Ginny was breathing heavily and felt the tears threatening to be released but refused to do so. She crossed her arms over her chest and kept her glare hardened on each and every one of them.

"Family doesn't turn their back on one another." She whispered unable to find the conviction she had spoken with earlier. She was desperate for them to see her point of view.

Fred shuffled his feet before raising his head, "Do you remember anything about the layout of Malfoy Manor?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note #2!:<strong>_

_**Okay so yes, here is another author's note. I am sorry that this is a short chapter but I feel that it is perfect to end this where I did. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. I would also like to announce that while writing this I have figured out the ending of this story! It's brilliant and twisted and I love it. I just have to work some author magic to make that ending possible. Not that it is close nor far. I have no chapter count on this story just going with the flow. I will maybe post again today, I have homework for my online criminology class I am supposed to do before 11pm but it's only 1130am right now so I am good! **_

_**Please let me know if this was better!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:  
><strong>_"Instead of thinkin' about who gon' die today  
>The Lord is gon' help you feel better so you ain't gotta cry today"<em>

July 1946

Nineteen year old Tom Riddle glared at the snobby costumer wishing he could curse the man for his insolence. His patience was breaking at this job, his time working here quickly coming to an end. After Christmas the passing December had Tom moving his plans along full head. The Arithmancy equation he had found had been key to a potion that should bring back what he had lost, or more directly put- what was taken from him. The however the potion was old, older than possibly Slytherin himself, it had only been brewed once successfully by the creator. The ingredients were rare, practically extinct from their world. The most important and potent ingredient itself could not be able to properly settle until near the turn of the century, entering them into the new millennium. If his math was correct, and Tom was positive it was, Hermione would be back from her trip to his time for almost a year at the time. She would remember him and he would keep her near to execute the plan.

Yes his goal for restoring the glory of the Wizarding World was still happening, now much faster than before, but he was not going to meddle with the timeline that Hermione showed him. He would allow everything to play out as it had. Yes he had made a mistake by destroying the ring-what would have been his horocrux, but he was going to remedy that. How yet, he did not know, but there will be exactly seven horocruxes made by him, Harry Potter being one of them. He will let things unfold as they had originally unfolded. He did not want to change the things that needed to be changed, not without Hermione. She was his queen and he would bring the glory of the Wizarding world back to its shinning standards with her at his side. No, this life was for bringing her back- even if it was by force.

"You better learn to mind your manners boy, especially to those your superior." The costumer chided. He was older, near his sixties, and his face was well known as was his family. Why Tom himself was the lord over his son, Abraxus. Tom however would not stand for this disrespect to mark his life. No Tom would prove to them all who needed to mind there manners.

"Yes sir." Tom ground out while shoving the gold across the table and into the hands of the snarky bastard. Two more days. Two more days and he was going to have tea with Hephzibah Smith.

* * *

><p><span>Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix<span>

"Okay, I understand that you were able to escape without being seen because Hermione caused a diversion. I get you didn't really have time to be away of your surroundings besides the length of the front lawn and to the end of the wards." Remus said as they were going over the details of Ginny's escape. "What I don't get is how you got through the wards at the fence and then the outer laying protection."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"No…" Bill said shaking his head as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Remus is right Ginny. Why would Voldemort's wards be programmed where people can't get in but they can get out if they sneak just the right way?"

"Bill, I am not lying. I just walked right out." Ginny said, "And there has to be wards to keep people from leaving, Hermione herself said the wards were edited to keep her in."

"Then why wouldn't it keep you in, a blood traitor and a prisoner?" Bill said with a small chuckle before he started laughing out loud. Shortly Remus followed suit.

Ginny looked around to the other members and saw they took look as confused as well. Occasionally someone would realize what was so hilarious and join in on it within seconds. Ginny felt like everyone was going insane, if that was the case than the Wizarding world was surely doomed. What could they possibly find hilarious in this situation? What did she say? What did they deduce? What had she missed? And it was like that it clicked.

"Oh my god. He didn't set wards up to keep people from escaping." Ginny deduced.

"The sociopathic son of a bitch thinks he is so in control that no one would even think of escaping." Bill laughed, "His cockiness is his biggest weak spot."

"What I don't get is how that is his weak spot?" Ron asked trying to grasp what they were talking about.

"Ron…" Remus said seriously as the laughing died off. "Do you know how many order members and important political figures are kept in those dungeons? Do you know what kind of tide that would bring in our favor to the war, a hundred more soldiers, if not more?"

"Scholars from the deepest levels of the Ministry. Potion brewers who could make a potion potent enough to incapacitate nearly half of Voldemort's army. The minds down there are enough to help bring Harry back from his coma…"

The severity of his words had them all staring at him. Coma? Ginny's mind registered the word but couldn't seem to see how this was a feasible thing. Harry died. Ginny saw him dead. Ginny watched them lower him into Godric Hallow's graveyard beside his parents. Ginny had felt the tear of a heart being ripped as her soul mate left her alone. It seemed Ginny wasn't the only one who had not been informed of this seismic feat as the questions, accusations, and harsh words were thrown at the now apologetic looking werewolf. Harry Potter was still alive…

"QUIET!" Ginny shouted. The room did not fall into a hush silence but everyone quieted their grumblings enough to let her speak. "This meeting is not to throw insults about not knowing that Harry…" Ginny paused trying to control her rampant emotions and sting of betrayal "is still alive… This meeting was convened to rescue Hermione, the girl who without, Harry would have never made it as far as he did. We have come to the theory that anyone can walk off of Malfoy Grounds. If this is true than we can change the outcome of this dismal war." Ginny looked around, "That is what we are here to discussed. So what do we do next?"

Ginny looked straight into her former defense teacher's eyes asking him the question. The red head had been determined before but now she was full force. This was no longer an option to put on the back burner. They needed Hermione and they needed the intelligent minds of those who had been kidnapped and held captive inside of Malfoy Manor. If they might have the way to bring back Harry Potter, the-boy-who-continued-to-live, then they had to do all they could. It seemed like the order agreed.

"The first thing we are going to need is a reconnaissance team to prove whether our newly required information is true or false…and no not you Ginny." Remus said with waver.

"And why, pray tell, not?"

"Well because you showing up twice in a week will look suspicious."

"So would two escapes in one week." Fred pointed out from his spot in the corner.

"This is…" Remus sighed, "True." The sandy blonde haired man ran his hands over his face. "Alright…so we need to figure out a way to verify our hypothesis."

"I may have a way…" Seamus said with a little smirk.

"And how would you propose we do this Mr. Finnegan?" Tonks asked with a raised brow.

"Not yet… soon though I can explain it all." He looked to Neville who nodded, "We just need some more time."

"What are you two talking about?" Flitwick demanded.

"Seamus and I have been working on a new offensive strategy as well as some defensive ones… we haven't exactly perfected anything but we are close." Neville said smoothly George's hand taking his own. No one had expected George to turn out to be gay or madly in love with Neville Longbottom. They both broke the hearts of many girls when both the good looking guys came out of the closet, already a couple for two years and that had been the day of the final battle. "What if we meet in two weeks? We can explain everything then."

"Two weeks?" Remus said with an unhappy note of his tone.

"You kept what really happened to Harry from us for over a year. I am sure you will survive with two more weeks of not knowing." Neville said before standing up and leaving, ending the meeting.

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

"Mesa." Hermione beckoned the little house elf as she stared at Tom.

He was leaning casually against the wall across from her, their eyes never leaving each other. She was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a matching button up shirt. Her hair felt as though it never had a comb through it in its life and her body ached. Nothing stopped her from glaring at the imposing figure that had yet to move since she woke up over ten minutes ago though. Her body was shaking with suppressed rage at what events had transpired earlier. A pop signaled the arrival of her personal elf.

"Mistress call Mesa?" The little elf asked.

"I have told you once before Mesa. Do _not_ call me Mistress." Hermione ground out before finally ending their eye contact and looking at the elf. "Collect whatever belongings I have and transfer them to a separate bedroom."

"Do not touch anything." Tom spoke, his voice low and dangerous but Hermione did not even cast a glance his way.

"Mesa you are _my_ house elf therefore you must follow _my_ orders. And I order you to move my belongings to another room. Now." Hermione felt a small jab of horror for her actions towards the typically nice creature but found she was unable to care. She had to get away from the egotistical son of a bitch before her. While leaving the grounds was out of the option she was not warded to stay in the same room as he. As a married woman he could not ward her into the same bedroom as him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tom demanded with a twisted face of anger.

"What does it look like I am doing Tom? I am leaving the only way I know how."

"You will not remove yourself from this room."

"And who or what is going to stop me? You know as well as I do that you can't force a woman to stay in a room that is wedded; that right is protected by the magical bonds of matrimony." She flaunted her marriage in front of him, knowing it was the truth.

"You are not leaving this room." Tom said through a deep breath obviously trying to control himself.

"I am. And I am leaving you Tom Riddle; for all extents and purposes." Hermione prepared for the onslaught.

"You cannot leave me." His voice had cracked almost inaudible but Hermione was used to his behavior, his ticks and how to catch them. "I am Lord Voldemort!"

"And I am Hermione Granger, mudblood most wanted number one!" She bellowed back before calming, "I am not and will never be your tool or your possession. I am not a pet you send off to obedience school."

"You overstepped your boundaries."

"I was almost raped because of you and your damn boundaries!"

"I ordered him to keep his hands to his own body."

"You handed me over without a blink of an eye." She whispered the stabs of pain inkling into her heart. She cleared her throat, "You are the man I always knew you were; heartless, despicable, and in capable of love. You and I will never have what Fred and I do."

"Don't mention that blood traitor!" Tom bellowed, his face turning red with anger but still Hermione did not flinch.

"Let me go Tom…or kill me, please, I just want to go home!" Hermione shouted back.

"You are home!" He screamed before disappearing.

Hermione had waited until Mesa showed her the new room that would be hers before collapsing to her knees and crying. When had everything gone so wrong? How could she love that despicable man after everything he had done, not only to her friends, family, and innocent people but to herself as well? He was the fault she was an orphan, although of legal age. Hermione wished she could fix the errors she had made and instead of going to look for Dean that night listened to Remus, but no, she had been blinded by revenge. Hermione cradled her head in her hands as the dam inside of her broke.

She hated that all those that she had known where either scared of her or angry with her. She hated that none of them, with the exemption of Ginny, worried about her well-being in this hell hole. Yes she loved Tom Riddle but this was not Tom Riddle, this was Lord Voldemort. Hermione did not know this man; he was a far cry from the boy she knew. Hermione was beginning to calm down her sobbing she heard the soft rap of knuckles on her door. Her illogical woman scorned part of her brain thought it to be Tom coming to apologize and beg for forgiveness. When she pulled open the door though it was not the man she had thought it to be and chided herself for feeling let down.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we going to carry this conversation on the threshold?" Severus Snape asked with a quirk of his lips.

"Oh…right." Hermione stepped out of the way to let the man she had once feared as a small school girl in before closing the door behind them, securing their privacy.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased."

"I could care less."

"I figured you would say that." He chuckled at her.

"And how so?" Hermione said sitting down on her oversized bed.

"I taught you for six years Mrs. Weasley."

"Please just call me Hermione…" The brunette begged softly.

"But did you not just a short while ago compare your relationship with your husband to the relationship you have with Tom?"

"How do you know that?" Hermione gaped.

"Being the right hand man of the Dark Lord also requires a sort of…comradeship to build." Severus said before conjuring an armchair to sit in across from her, "For some unknown reason the Dark Lord has a trust in me that I had not ever expected to be graced with."

"Well, everyone needs someone to talk to…" She shook her head, "I had thought that I would be that someone for Tom but he has proven me wrong…I just don't know what to do."

"I cannot sympathize with you for I have yet to experience whatever it is you are experiencing."

"But you loved Lily." Hermione pointed out.

"Who?" He asked raising a brow before his thoughts clicked into place, "Are you speaking of Lily Evans?"

"Yes…" Hermione said slightly confused.

"I do not know who provided you with that false information but any relationship I had with Lily Evans ended after we entered Hogwarts and she clung to the Mauraders."

"What? No she didn't…" Hermione said furrowing her brow again, "She and you remained friends well into your later years at Hogwarts until you called her a mudblood…you loved her and some think she might have even loved you… your casual use of the word had her running to James Potter." Hermione looked him in the eye, "You told me that…after Dumbledore died… you should us your memories so we would know you were actually…"

Hermione stopped her words. Her trip in the past had already changed something, Tom's appearance one of them, but from her stance it had not looked like he did much to alter his path to power. Severus Snape himself had confided in her that he was not loyal to the light. He was in turn, a triple spy. Some of the events in the time line she had known had changed but if that was the case then why did Severus Snape continue to watch over Harry throughout the years, keep him from harm, and relay information to Dumbledore on massive attacks that could turn the tides.

"You protected him…you protected all of us…why did you keep him safe for so long if you had no ties to him?" Though the question was meant for the long haired man in front of her she had spoken it as if she was speaking to herself.

"Simply because that was my mission. The Dark Lord had secured his soul in the body of Quirrell and informed me what was expected of me. I was to keep Harry Potter safe at all costs until the time to do otherwise came along. I never understood his reasoning behind it but I for one am not in the habit of questioning the Dark Lord. You are however."

"This is unbelievable… your deception to the Order is…it's…flawless…" Hermione said before another question bombarded her, demanding to be answered. "How did you get them to believe you? After you killed Dumbledore how did you get them to believe you were on their side?"

"Another simple question, although for someone who irreversible changed the past it is a rather defining one… I did not kill Albus Dumbledore. Draco did, just as he had been ordered to."

Hermione just stared wide eyed at the potions master. How many things had played out differently in the timeline she was living in? Why did Tom make it his job to ensure Harry's safety? There had to be some sort of ploy behind his actions; he could have easily kept from dying the first time on Halloween night when Harry was one and taken the world how he had wanted it. He could have eradicated mudbloods and stopped the muggleborns from ever discovering their world. Wasn't that his plan? Hermione ran a hand over her face, her thoughts becoming too much. She would have to figure out his motives.

"So you are unwaveringly loyal to Tom?"

"To my very last breath." He watched her carefully before speaking again, "And you?"

"I don't know…" Hermione sighed. "He is not the man I knew…"

"And if you had never returned to this time?"

"What does that have to do with anything? I cannot change what had happened and I do not plan on spending countless years trying to figure a way back to the specific day and date that I left. Time travel itself is a fickle process, only common travelling a handful of hours. Anything further back in time or even forward in time not only comes with consequences, hello I am walking living proof of that, but also risks to your life. It is a wonder at all that the time vortex did not rip me to shreds on my journey!"

"You are right, as per usual, Hermione." Severus stood.

"You still go to Order meetings, correct?" Hermione said following his path.

"Yes."

"What happened to Ginny?"

"She made it back to your safe house relatively in one piece, she lost more blood than normal and any longer she would have most definitely gone into shock." Severus moved towards the door. "I suppose you will be glad to know they are rallying their forces to come save you."

"They are?" Hermione asked in a daze.

They were coming to rescue her? Was it wise? The wards around the Manor were advanced, placed by Tom himself, could they bypass those impenetrable walls? Did they have a plan that would lean in favor of them? Hermione glanced around her room. Did she want to leave? Hadn't she been begging to be set free to go home only so long ago? But where was her home? It was obvious they loved her and Hermione knew she loved them but if she returned to them Tom was be livid. He would stop at nothing to retrieve her.

"Do you know when or how?"

"No. I am not privy to details due to the fact that I am a spy."

"Did you tell Tom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Tom has secured this area; I do not doubt his abilities." He reached for the doorknob and paused, "Do you want to be rescued?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "When the time comes I will decide where to go but whatever path I chose anything we say between each other is kept between us… the Order may be coming to my aide now but they cast me away with an ease that I did not think possible for friends to do…"

"I will not sit here and attempt to manipulate you into choosing one path over the other but you do realize if you leave you will be signing the death sentence of everyone and their family? The Dark Lord is a harsh man but somehow he has proclaimed a stake on you and he does not do well with his possessions being taken from him."

"I am not a prize to claim Severus. I do not want a man who stakes a claim on my being. I want someone to love me, treat me as his equal but also as a gem that is valuable. I want someone to discuss things with and confide in. I do not want to fear for my life while in the presences of that person wondering when he will grow tired of my company and kill me simply because he can. I need love in my life; every sane person does- do not give me that look Severus! One day you will find that person who will end up holding your heart in their hands.- and Tom does not offer that emotion, that raw feeling."

"The Dark Lord is a man full of surprises."

"But he is a man. I feel in love with the eighteen year old that had a vision and was not scared to go for it; he did not let anyone make him feel inferior. This…this Tom has experienced his life and seen and done things I could not fathom. He has lived fifty years after our separation when for me it was a mere three days! He took a path that I did not have the chance to take with him and despite my feelings for the young man who shaped the man breathing in this house that changes everything…"

"I will leave now with only one piece of advice my curious Gryffindor." He moved and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes, "Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive and go do it. Because what the world needs is more people who have come alive."**

Hermione watched as the philosophical man left her alone in the empty room. This place held no memories, no happy smiles, tears, pain, death, and no one who loved her but it held Tom. And in some deranged way Tom made her happy but did he make her come alive? Which love, which life made her fire ignites? How was one supposed to separate and define which love made them feel more alive than breathing air itself? How did his parting words give her any advice?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**** "**_Don't ask what the world needs. Ask what makes you come alive and go do it. Because what the world needs is more people who have come alive." –Howard Thurman

_**Anywho…so I did write another chapter and hope you guys like it! I think things are going to start rolling now. I have the end in mind and how it is going to play out and for the most part I have the steps of how we are going to get to the end which is good. Instead of making a guideline though I have instead just jotted down the ideas and notes that I have come up with! **_

_**I have been asked when I am going to post my new fanfiction and it will be soon. I am still working on the first chapter; it has taken so long to get this chapter written because I have been doing it on my cell phone. I am going to email it to myself eventually and work on it on my laptop but it is not a rushing priority! If you request for it to be up soon I will do so but until that time I am going to take my time and focus mainly on this fanfiction. **_

_**Please, read, review, and enjoy! Thank you all for your support!  
><strong>_

_**Maria**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:  
><strong>_"Sit at the light so long  
>And then we gotta move straight forward cause we bite so strong<br>So when right go wrong  
>Just say a lil' prayer, get your money man, life goes on... (Let's hope)"<em>

Practice Room Under Safe House

"I can't believe we said we would be ready in two weeks' time." Seamus said as he ran his hand through his sweat drenched hair. His face was red from exertion and concentration.

The two friends, after leaving the Order meeting, had them walking straight into Practice Room One, their privet room warded against anyone except them. The safe house they had been assigned to had a 'bomb shelter' as Hermione had explained when they first entered the broken down muggle home. At the lost look on most of their faces Hermione went off to explain what exactly a bomb shelter was and they unanimously decided that it was perfect for their practice rooms. Hermione along with Fred, George, and Ginny erected walls and separated the single aircraft hangar sized shelter into five different rooms. The rooms were open for whatever anyone needed and whenever they needed it, whether it is simple offensive practice or to work on strategies.

It was about three months ago, a little while before Hermione had gone missing, that Seamus and Neville were down in Practice Room one working on some movements for battle. They had taken a seat to catch their breath when Seamus brought up the fact that they were lucky to get a safe house that had such a large space for their personal use. Neville joked about the reasoning behind the bomb shelters' construction and how the space was now being used to train them to fight in an ongoing war, instead of protecting them from a war. The statement led them into a discussion about muggles and their unique quirks such as the bomb. Seamus, who had tuned out Hermione muggle innovation lesson, asked Neville to explain the whole concept once more.

There had been some specifics that Neville himself couldn't recall but the end result, although sketchy, had Seamus's mind whirling. Bombs. They were destructive. They were powerful. They were muggle. They would never be expected. It was brilliant and it was just what they needed. Seamus quickly filled Neville in on his thoughts and together the two decided to make homemade bombs with a little kick of the magical world. They confiscated Practice Room One and placed two desks in the room and any other device they might need before placing up spells to keep anyone but them out. The next day they started their research, research that was still giving them problems.

"We can do it mate. We are just having some slightly difficult with getting the portions of powder correct before we combine them with the explosion potion… it's tricky and needs to be exact… and you can't say we aren't going to be able to do it; you managed to transform fully today!" Neville said with a knowing smirk.

Seamus couldn't stop the wide grin stretching across his face. While they had been working on their top secret self-mission the two boys also decided to take on another project as well. A very illegal project too. "Not all the way… I screwed up with my leg."

"Barely. I really think we will be ready. We have gone over all the calculations and we still have a week and a half." Neville ran his hands over his face before grabbing the small cylinder shaped object. It was the last bomb from their last test batch. "I think we need more powder."

With that the two boys threw themselves back into their work. They were far from cocky but they knew this muggle invention was going to give them the upper hand in the war. They also knew that they were the only options left. Any other option would end up in the same result; Voldemort realizing they knew he didn't ward people from getting out. Seamus and Neville had to make sure when they presented their idea and findings to the Order they had to be ready to go in the next day. They couldn't procrastinate verifying their hypothesis any longer than what they already were. Every day they waited was a day closer to one of the brilliant minds captured in the walls of the Malfoy Manor to dying.

"I think we need to work on the acid-eating spell on the metal…it's still leaving chunks behind." Seamus said as he walked towards the end of the room they set the bombs off in after protecting the area. Neville looked up from his desk and squinted towards Seamus feet before nodding. Seamus gave him a bright smile, "We can do this."

* * *

><p><span>Safe House<span>

"Ginny?" The female Weasley turned to see Fred standing by the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Fred?" Ginny asked her body hunched over on her bed as she wrote furiously the things she remembered from her overnight trip to Malfoy Manor. Most of the things she had listed were facts she had already disclosed to the Order but she was hoping if she concentrated harder something she might have missed would pop up.

"I need to talk to you." Fred said.

Ginny straightened up and closed the muggle notebook she had been divulging in. Ginny took pride in the fact that she grew up in such a large family. Sure she always wished she had a sister, maybe that was why she clung to the good in Hermione so desperately, but she would never change having brothers. They taught her everything she ever needed to know ranging from how to ride a broom to how to rig a buldger. They were protective of her and always had her back in anything that happened, and they respected her for growing up in the environment she did and becoming the young woman she was today. However, spending almost eighteen years with them made Ginny the number one person to read their body structure and facial expressions.

So as Fred stood there, his hands in his pockets, his back hunched, and his eyes downcast Ginny cursed the high heavens. It was the same body posture the twin had been laboring ever since Hermione's return and through her confusion at her friend's betrayal Ginny wrote it off as being hurt by the brunette's actions. Now though, when her mind was beginning to clear and a task was presented to her with the backing of the Order she was able to see it was not pain Fred had been wearing for the past three weeks. It was guilt, but what he was guilty of was not something Ginny knew.

"Come on in." Ginny said scooting back on the bed so Fred could take a seat on the end. The guilt leaded twin dropped onto the bed unceremoniously. "What's going on Fred?"

"Ginny… I fucked up… royally." Fred said with a sigh and a slight waver to his voice.

"What did you do?" She asked cautiously.

"Everyone thinks I am angry with Hermione for what she did, for who she did and I won't lie… learning that hurt worse than I thought possible. I wasn't angry at her though. I have seen and understood her point of view since the beginning…I was dead, I had left her in a way one can't change…" Fred paused, "Unless you meddle with time of course."

Ginny said nothing knowing he would continue and he did not let her down.

"I was angry with myself…When Hermione disappeared I believed her to be as good as dead…I know that sounds horrible of me…giving up without even giving it time but this is a war and to be honest Hermione has always been a number one target of Voldemort's…" He lifted his head, "The day after she disappeared I was at the Mountain Safe House when I said I was going to Headquaters… I went there because Angelina was there… I slept with Angelina…several times to be exact…"

"Fred!" Ginny blurted out, her disbelief and anger at his actions flashing like a Las Vega sign.

"That's not the worst of it…Gin…Angelina is pregnant…with my kid…" He dropped his gaze and threw himself to his feet. "Before you even start let me just say I don't know what I was thinking! I knew that Hermione had gone missing. I knew she was a wanted witch. I knew she didn't come back home. I figured she was dead…and if she wasn't already she would be any minute. I should have fought harder, I know that. I should have searched and believed she didn't die…I didn't though. As soon as she was gone I lost a part of myself and…I did what I had to in order to forget…I was stupid…"

"And then you behave like an utter ass to make HER feel guilty? At least for her you were dead, and for some time too. And she didn't just assume you died, she knew you did because she saw you with her own eyes." Ginny voice broke here but she cleared her airway with a cough and continued on, "She sought revenge for you and that is how she got stuck in the past and even there she continued to fight for as long as she could…and she always wore your rings. She remained loyal, and while yes she fell in love not that long after, she never stopped loving you- even though to her you were dead."

"You think I don't know that already? I have been beating myself up over it since she showed back up!" It seemed as though his sturdy dam broke as he dropped to his knees and his shoulders racked with great sobs. Ginny, although angry, rushed to comfort him. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know Fred… but you can't tell her…" Ginny said as the sick realization of what this news could do to the brunette meant. "If you tell her…we might just lose her forever."

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Tom stared at the door in front of him. It would so easy, so simple, to just blow the wood off its hinges and stroll in with the demand that she move back into his room. He knew he could convince her if he could get passed that stubbornness of hers. However if she wasn't stubborn she wouldn't be the girl that made him go through this pitiful excuse of life just so he could send her back. He clenched his hands into a fist and took a step towards the barrier when he heard a soft cough. His red eyes landed on Narcissa Malfoy as he turned.

"Lady Malfoy." He gritted out, annoyed at being caught outside of a simple mudbloods' room like a pinning lover. She was far from simple though and she wasn't just any old mudblood. She was his mudblood and no matter how long it took he would make sure she stayed that way. Her damn pride was just getting in the way.

"My lord." Narcissa dropped a small curtsy. The matriarch had never been branded with his sign but she still showed him the utmost respect. Her eyes glanced from him to the room where they both knew Hermione had holed herself up inside of. "I would advise you not to do what you are thinking of."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Tom snapped. He saw her raise a manicured eyebrow and he cursed softly. He was never one to bow down to someone else but Narcissa Malfoy had earned his respect many times over throughout the years. The dark lord even knew she had been forced to carry out the missions assigned to her husband when he fell short of doing so in order to get the job done. "Pray tell why can I not go in there?"

"That is her room." She stepped closer. "And you are not her husband." She quickly held up her hands to hold off his temper, "I have to say I have watched you two very closely since she was brought to my home. You are both stubborn to boot, do not say you are not, and very intelligent. However…she is a mere girl." Narcissa seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Warding the grounds so she cannot escape may be your way of saying you cannot live without her but to her you are saying that she is a prisoner. Handing her off to someone else for punishment to you means you do not want to hurt her to her it means it does not bother you if she is hurt. She is a… muggleborn. They were raised differently than us and maturing around blood traitors did not help her outlook on relationships. To her the word 'Love' is what she is looking for."

"Well she will not get it." Tom snarled, "Love is a burdensome emotion and it weighs one down."

"I think… I think you should give her time m'lord. You barging into her room will only make her pull further away."

Tom looked away from the soft spoken woman back to the small doorway that was keeping him from what was rightfully his. He missed the feel of her body curved into his as they slept. No matter if she woke up in the morning angry at herself for doing so every night she was nestled deep into his side. Now she was separating them by more than mere clothes. It was by walls and wings.

"I suppose…you are right…for now."

"With that decided m'lord Severus requested your presences in his lab…he says he has something to show you. He has already lifted the wards to allow you to enter."

Tom nodded curtly before sweeping off down the hall leaving the Malfoy woman alone outside of Hermione's door.

* * *

><p><span>Hermione's Room<span>

Hermione stared at the flop and her brows creased before looking back to the cards in her hands. She was sitting on her giant king sized bed, her legs crossed Indian style and Severus Snape across from her. Currently the two were playing Texas Hold 'Em, it was a muggle game that surprisingly the menacing looking man across from her taught her about an hour ago. She had grasped the concept but was still a little hesitant on the actual execution. Severus Snape had arrived about two hours ago and now the sun was slinking below the horizon and Mesa had just left to bring them dinner.

"Merlin woman it is not that hard, check, raise, or fold." Severus barked and Hermione turned to glare at him.

Hermione had opted to sit on the cloud like material of the bed but for the rigid man who was her current guest he chose to sit on an armchair he once again conjured. He then moved a small nightstand between them that played stand in to a poker table. Hermione wasn't quite sure why the man continued to visit her on a daily basis; at first she thought it was strictly on Tom's Order's but if that was the case than why did they talk about such personal things? Hermione couldn't help but think of Severus Snape, her once teacher- the bat of the dungeons, as her replacement for Abraxus Malfoy, the friend she had who passed away right after her second birth due to the conditions of Azkaban Prison. The brunette had not enjoyed getting that information.

"For a spy you are very impatient." Hermione tutted while placing ten dollars' worth of chips onto the ante pile in front her. "Is there any news with the Order?"

"I have not been back since the first night I came to your room."

"Which reminds me… why do you continue to come here?" She asked as she met his own raise.

"Why do you continue to ask me the question you already know the answer of?"

"Well that's the thing. I don't know why. At first I assumed that it was because Tom asked you to keep an eye on me; which I believe is still part of the reason, however you would not be coming every day if it was on Tom's words as to not raise suspicion." She watched as he flipped the river card, "Also you would not spend hours upon hours here." She sat back with horror on her face, "You aren't doing this for… personal reasons right?"

It seemed to take the paler man a second before he sneered in disgust, "Hardly. While I share many things in common with the Dark Lord, dating decades younger than me is not something I share. No, it is far from personal reasons." He placed his cards face up and waited for Hermione to copy his actions, "You are correct; I do have ulterior motives for being here but nothing of the sexual nature. I have been in your place for a long time; a prisoner with no say to what they do. I know the anger you are feeling and I also know the confusion you are feeling. My first year working as a Spy for the Dark Lord in the Order was difficult. Seeing the kindness they have, the closeness is something was something I…desired… but there comes a time where you must choose a path."

"So you are being what; my shoulder to lean on?" Hermione asked confused.

"A friend. A friend to confide in, and rant to but do NOT come to me with the tears." He said with finality.

"Very well… then as a friend you will not be angry at me."

"For what?"

Hermione flipped her cards to reveal a straight, beating Severus's three kinds. She smiled brightly at him as he cursed softly, his lips barely moving. The Pot had gotten up to one hundred and fifty gallons. With an exaggerated gesture she leaned forward and collected the chips. She heard him mumble something about 'blasted know-it-alls' before Mesa arrive with a tray much larger than his petite frame. With a snap of his fingers a small table appeared and the food was distributed. Hermione took her winnings and put them to the side as she followed Severus towards the table to sit. Once seated they both began preparing their plates.

"When is the next Order meeting?" Hermione asked as she poured gravy on her turkey.

"I do not know. When I am summoned for one is when one will be."

"You know I was always curious about how they 'summon' a meeting for the Order. With Tom he has the mark but, as far as I know, there is no mark on Order Members."

"As usual you astound me with your intelligence." His sarcastic comment rolled off of her like water on a window. Severus took a bite out of own turkey and chewed it before continuing. "Patronuses."

"Really? But…. They are so easy to intercept…"

"They are but whoever does intercept them would not be able to comprehend what the message is; the codes we have are intricately vague."

Hermione nodded but did not reply. They ate their meal in silence. For Hermione her thoughts were on, as they had been since Severus told her, the Order rescue. Even if they somehow manage to get onto the property unseen what about getting off? Deatheaters would be at every station and come fighting. She would not even be able to get past the wards either. When she had taken Ginny to the wall she had felt a searing pain coursing through her that kept pushing for her to go back. It had been extremely unpleasant but she had focused on saving Ginny instead of allowing the pain to take over. Hermione dreaded what would happen if she tried crossing them. Severus himself said that Tom placed the wards, which meant he only could take them down. What would they do to force him to drop the wards? The concept of a rescue mission seemed rather implausible to her.

Yet, if they managed to work around all the trails to get to her and know how to get her out than what would she decide? Severus was right; she was going to have to choose. She wanted to say she would leave, go back to the life she had before- try to fix the wrongs. Could she walk away so easily though? Even the mere thought of being where Tom wasn't made her heart constricts. She wanted to cry at the possibility of being without him. Although she wasn't spending time with him now because of her unwavering anger she knew he was just a word away. He would come running as soon if she called.

"You are going to send the dark lord into a fit if he sees you now." Severus spoke.

"And why is that?"

"There are bags under your eyes, you are obviously not eating properly nor sleeping, and your face is filled with worry. You are horrible at masking your emotions and it is very clear that something is slowly eating at you." Severus placed his cutlery on the table and wiped his hands on his linen napkin.

"Well he won't be seeing me now will he?" The question was rhetorical as her eyes darkened at the mention of Tom.

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?"

"No."

"So you are going to go with the Order?"

"Yes…No…I don't know…"

"Well you better figure it out." He stood while reaching into his robes and removing a small vile .He placed the glass on the table, "Drink that before bed and you will sleep through the night, and trust me… I will know if you don't."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Hey everyone! This chapter…was very boring! Haha, I can admit it and will not begrudge you if say the same. This is a simple filler chapter. The next chapter should be longer and more interesting. **_

_**I also want to apologize for how long it has been since I posted a chapter. Things just went a little crazy and I kind of put this on the back burner! Anyway, since it's Sunday and I have a few free minutes until my friends get here I decided to post this chapter, I wrote it over a week ago and that just shows you how busy I am, I wasn't able to take five minutes to post this chapter!**_

_**If anyone has a face book search this webpage **_

_**7 Years with Harry taught me more than 12 years old muggle school ever will**_

_**It's a great Harry Potter fan page I love the pictures they post! If you like it message the page to tell Narcissa that Maria Fay sent you, I am trying to get house points! :-)**_

_**Maria**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:  
><strong>_"though I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today  
>Take this music and use it, let it take you away"<em>

August 1946

The weather was dreary and cold. His fingers had numbed long ago but he paid no mind to the useless appendages. Instead he glanced around the alley he was in and watched the opening, waiting. Tom had only just recovered from making a horocrux and was already jumping into making another one. He wasn't one to naturally wait in the shadows like an untrained, first time killer, but his body was still sluggish and heavy. Tom felt a predatory smile cross his face as a slender frame passed by him. He stepped out from the alleyway and began to follow the feminine figure ready to grab her when they passed under a street lamp.

The ebony haired nineteen year old pulled to a halt, his mind flashing to a different curly haired brunette. He growled in frustration as he let the muggle woman disappear when he heard the distinct sounds of heels on the cracked road. This town was basically a ghost town, very few people lived in this small rundown portion of Germany and the muggle law enforcement did not exist around here. It seemed as though they had exiled these people and forced them to deal with their own problems. Tom of course wasn't complaining for when someone turned up dead, which they would by tomorrow morning, there would be no fuss over it.

"Was machst du denn so spät Junge?" The raspy voice had Tom turning to see an older woman, probably in her late forties, standing behind him. A cigeratte was held limply in her hands as she stared at him, her eyes raking over his body. _She'll do_ Tom thought as he gave her his most award winning smile. Her clothes were barely covering the stretch marks that scattered her body or the age lines that were developing. Her chest sagged slightly but were on display, barely the nipples being covered.

"Nur auf der Suche nach einer guten Zeit, irgendwelche Ideen?" Tom spoke fluently. The woman's eyes widdened slightly at his boldness before the corners curved up in what he assumed was meant to be a seductive smile. Honestly, the woman was horrendous and the mere thought of being with her in a sexual matter had him internally cringing with revulsion. Besides the fact that she was a muggle, a whore, and unattractive she was not Hermione so she was not worth his breath. Well at least not for much longer.

"Ich kann von ein paar Dinge zu denken. Haben Sie Geld?" She inhaled on the long cigeratte and Tom resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose at the offensive object. Honestly how some one could stand those smelly death warrants was a mystery to him.

"Sie brauchen keine Sorgen zu machen." Tom reassured her, his hand slipping into his pocket as he fiddled with the cold chain of Slytherin's locket.

"Sehr gut, Ihr Platz oder mir?" She purred as she moved closer, her eyes beginng to lower with lust.

" Ihre." Tom stepped to the side and gestured with his hand "Weisen den Weg."

Tom followed the prostitute down the streets, her hips swaying this way and that as she held his hand and smiled coyly at him over her shoulder. He played cool, indifferent, and yet he wanted to cut her hand off for even touching him with her filthy muggle status. Instead he waited. They turned down several stone streets before stopping outside of a tilted run down shack, which obviously constituted her home. As soon as the door had closed behind him he silenced the hovel and had the woman in a jerking heap on the floor, his wand pointed lazily at the woman.

His hand was in his jacket pocket fiddeling the newest object to be made his horocrux, the locket. He would have prefered nothing more than making this slut suffer. To watch her bleed out as she silently begged for her life but he was drained and knew after completeing the process of making the horocrux he would barely make it back to his home. He shot the killing curse and watched as her body dropped dead weight before he stepped forward.

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Hermione was tossing and turning in her sleep. She had listened to Severus the first night and took the potion he had given her. It did help her sleep but it was not something she was going to get hooked onto. He tried forcing it down her throat one night when she refused it but she had managed a good shot to his balls before laughing at the situation she had just been in. If a year ago someone said she would be wrestling with her potions master she would have called St. Mungo's on them. Instead now, it seemed easy.

Now without the potion to aid her in sleep she was restless. She was either too hot, or too cold. She was comfrotable but awake or tired and uncomfortable. Thoughts would bombard her mind, making the wheels turns and her eyes to wonder as she pondered. Every so often she would drift asleep for twenty minutes or more. So when she was shocked out of bed by her door being blasted off the hinges she had only paused for a second before she was grabbing the closest thing to her, a fire poker. Thought her wand was still confiscated somewhere in the over sized house she was still ready and prepared to protect herself for what ever faced her. What she wasn't expecting was a very pissed off Tom Riddle.

His strode into the room and fixed the door before closing it. She watched as he locked the locks manually and moved fluidly to her desk. He unbound his cloak and placed it on the back of the chair before laying his wand down on the desk. Hermione still had her poker raised, confused with his behavior and angry at his presences. Him laying his wand down was his way of saying he wasn't going to hurt her but that thought did not settle her in the least bit. She narrowed his eyes as he turned to face her.

"Get into bed." He demanded his hand gesturing to the bed.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She demanded. He took a step forward and she raised the metal object higher.

Hermione was surprised when his eyes rolled and he let out a small chuckle. His arm moved faster than she could swing and he had caught the blow in mid stride, halting it's movements and from colliding with his face. The dark wizard gave the weapon a pull but Hermione held on. It only took a few short jerks before the poker was ripped from her grasp painfully and tossed over his shoulder. He moved to grab her but she ducked and spun around him.

"What do you want Tom?"

"Hermione, my dark angel, I just want you to get some sleep. Severus mentioned you have not been sleeping."

"It was not his business to tell. I want you to leave."

"I would except that your health is stopping me. You and I both know you haven't been sleeping well since you moved out of our wing. Now lay down and I will lay besides you."

Hermione felt her face flush because it was the truth. It was a truth she was trying very hard to not face in fear of it changing her decision for when the Order arrived. She had been tossing the pros and cons over and over again, her mind replaying out different ends to the different path she chooses. It was so much pressure and the thought of leaving one love for another was not something she was sure she would be able to handle. She knew it was selfish of her but she wished there was someway to be with Tom and have Fred in her life or vise versa. That was absolutely impossible though.

"You will sleep above the blankets." She ordered. She hated him and was angry at him but a night of peaceful sleep was too easy to pass up. And it would only be one night. In the morning when she would wake up she would throw him right back on his ass and tell him to try again later. He wouldn't get the muggle game phrase but it sounded like it would flow perfectly and deliever a harsh sting with it. She couldn't pass up the line.

"I pinky promise." He said with a sneer. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly before moving to crawl under the heavy comforter, her heart pounding in her chest.

She pulled the blankets up to her chin and felt the opposite side of the bed dip down as he placed his weight on it. She squeezed her eyes shut expecting to feel him disobey her orders of over the blanket but she didn't feel the covers move except to tighten slightly. She heard him mutter something as a dim light popped on next to his side. Hermione rolled over and saw him sitting up with an Arithmancy book in his hand. Ever since she had returned to his side she often saw him flipping through the pages. Some were marked and others was dogged at the corners. She had once tried reading it but he slapped her hand and said she wasn't allowed to touch. They had of course argued about him treating her unfairily before he promised her that he would read it to her if she so disered. She declined his offer.

"Read to me?" Hermione questioned without looking at him. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at her before looking back at his page.

His voice was gentle but deep as he continued reading from where he had stopped reading to acknowledge her. She turned back to face the wall and allowed his voice to lull her into a calmed state. She felt her eyes lids grow heavy as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, scooting backwards until her back his his side. He didn't stop his reading nor did his freeze up as she slowly rolled over, her eyes closed with a small smile on her lips, and her arm snaking around his stomach, her head resting on his stomach.

* * *

><p><span>Safe House- Next day<span>

"Attention everyone!" Remus shouted, standing at the head of the table that had been conjured. The conversations slowly ceased before they all glanced at the weary man before them. He smiled without happiness before looking to the sides of him where Seamus and Neville sat. The boys were both sitting still, their eyes on their laps. "We are here to listen to the plan of how we are going to enter the lands of Lucius Malfoy to test if there is or is not wards keeping people inside. This plan, unknown to even me, was devised by two of our younger members so please show respect to Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom."

"We all remember very clearly the assumption that Malfoy Manor is not warded to keep people in." Neville said taking the floor. Ginny couldn't help but compare how drastically the once rounded boy changed. While Neville had always been one to stand in the shadows and not be seen the previous years once the war went into full effect the boy turned into a man.

Where once there had a fumbling, bumbling, and shy cub stood a strong, opiniated, and vocal lion. He participated in as many missions he could, he saved the lived of many with quick thinking that many thought he did not posses. His ideas for strategies had them winning more often than not. He had became a sturdy pillar of knowledge, delving into books on the art of war, all written by muggles. The change had occured over time and Ginny wasn't surprised because in the end they had all changed.

Who could have pictured Dean, who was under the watchful eye of her own mother, would turn his back on them? Who would have though that Fred would turn into a cheater, that Seamus would turn into one of their best tracker? Or who would have thought that George would rather expierement with potions instead of jokes without a hestitation? Who would have thought that Hermione would have fallen to darkness?

"When we moved here we were graced with what muggles fondly call a bomb shelter." Seamus jumped in, standing besides his research partner.

Ginny's eyes widdened slightly at his comment. She ignored the Irish boy's description of the usage of said shelter was for muggles due to the sheer excitment of what he meant. For countless months the first room they had erected had been warded against anyone and everyone, only the two young men walking in and out of the door. Ginny had been beyond curious, as was everyone, with what they were keeping secret in there. She had even helped on several occasions to break the wards but everytime they tried they would be shocked quite intensly, leaving them shaking for hours afterwards. Eventually the other members of the house gave up because the lingering shocks put them in precarious situations since it was nearly impossible to aim with a wand.

Ginny was startled out of her revere as everyone stood and began following the boys. Ginny, along with the other house members, pushed their way to the front of the group. While they were the lowest level of Order Members they all felt they had a right to know what exactly Seamus and Neville had been up to, literally, under their very noses. They made their way to the underground shelter and she had to clench her fists to ignore the whispers of how the space, which had been unknown about, was left to the use of mere children. She wanted to turn around and point out that if it hadn't Seamus and Neville would have never had the chance to make whatever it was they did and use it to help the order.

"So what do we have here?" Remus asked from his spot in the back of the group that had been stuffed into the small room.

Neville frowned at the lack of space to move, even breath, before lifting his wand and banishing the wall that seperated it from room two, leaving a lot more space for people to spread out over. "We would appreciate it if you all moved towards the furthest wall."

There was some grumblings and suggestions of what could possibly be happening but none the less they all moved to the opposing wall, their eyes watching the two boys like a hawk with a field mouse. Neville was currently putting up some type of sheild around a large portion of the room while Seamus went over to a oversized trunk. He unlatched the hooks and flipped open the top. The chest seemed to be filled with what Ginny could only think of as metal eggs. She watched him grab one carefully before turning to face them.

"This is what muggles call a grenade. It is a hand held explosive." At the small tidbit of knowledge they all took a sunconcous step backwards, bumping into each other again. Seamus laughed good naturedly with Neville. "This grenade is not active until this here" Seamus fingered the small oval pin type thing, "is pulled and seperated from the grenade, and the spoon is also released."

"We have taken it upon ourselves to...research these intriging objects." Neville said taking the grenade from Seamus, "This protective barrier will keep the explosion from the grenade under control. This is an every day grenade of the muggle military." Neville experatly pulled the pin and released the spoon before tossing the grenade perfectly into the protection bubble only seconds before it exploded. The explosion shaking the floor and making the observers let out surprised cries.

"Fucking A..." Ron said running his hands through his hair.

"That is correct good sir, had it not been for out protective shield we would have all just died with the size of this room and the magnitude of the explosion." Seamus said grinning madly.

"And these are your guys brilliant plan?" Molly asked with a mixture of awe and worry.

"No ma'am..." Seamus grinned while clasping his hands behind his back. Neville moved over to the box and picked up another grenade that look exactly like the one they had just set off.

"These little buggers are our plan."

"They look the same to me..." Ginny spoke turning her head different angles trying to see the difference.

"On the outside they are exactly the same. Even setting the off is performed in the same fashion." Nevile said, "These are however modified to our world. We have mixed the poweder they use with one of our own explosion potions. There is also an acidic potion that we have nullified with a spell. We soaked these grenades in the concoction. When the counter spell is spoken the acidic potion is activated. The acid eats away the metal, destroying any last bit of the evidence so the deatheaters won't have the opportunity to trace our weapon to get any information on it."

There was silence over the group as they all digested the information he had just gave to them. Ginny couldn't believe how useful that this weapon was going to be. She also couldn't ignore the irony of possibly defeating the darkest wizard of their time, or at least gaining the upper hand, by using the invention of the group of people that he hated. The boys smirks was enough for them to all know that they knew their twist on the grenade was brilliant so no one needed to voice that.

"There is something else though…you said these were going to help you to get into the wards of Malfoy Manor, correct?" Charlie asked from his place against the back wall.

"Correct good sir."

"But to get through the wards you are going to need them to lower the wards."

"Or have pureblood running through your viens." Remus said with a small smile obviously pleased with their findings. Everyone looked at him, well the younger ones did anyway.

"What do you mean Remus?" George asked.

"Dean let it slip to us during our interrogation." He looked to the other senior members who just nodded. "For purebloods to enter the grounds they have to shed blood on the Malfoy gates and utter a password."

"Gee, thanks for sharing that little tidbit of information so quickly after learning about it." George snapped.

"George Weasley!" Molly reprimanded.

"No, it's alright Molly. I understand their anger at the lack of information but you must remember you are all still children." Remus began.

"None of us are anywhere near being children Remus, the war made sure of that." Ginny declared with her hands on her hips and eyes ablaze, "And this isn't the first time you have withheld information from us, or need I remind you that we all believed Harry to be dead."

"We didn't want word of his survival getting out to give people false hope!" Remus hissed.

"Maybe false hope is what some of them needed to not give up…" Ginny whispered looking towards the floor with sadness in her eyes for all those that they had lost.

"I think we can agree that no matter what words are said or who continues to fight their point choices were made." Neville said trying to break the tense atmosphere. He looked to Ginny, "We are new members to the order and therefore are not required to know of every piece of information the elder members know." He then turned to Remus, "While we may be young we are not children and if it weren't for us there would be more deatheaters out there than there is now."

"Neville is right." Fred said. "So here are the facts so we are all caught up to date. Hermione is being held captive. Hermione saved Ginny. Harry is alive. Wizards and witches in the dungeons might know how to bring Harry out of his coma. There are possibly no wards on keeping people inside of the grounds of Malfoy's estate. Neville and Seamus has created weapon that, if I may say so, annihilates! To get on the grounds of previously mentioned lands a pureblood has to shed his blood on the gates of the home and speak a password. Anything missing?"

"I think Seamus and I should be the ones to enter the land once we figure out the password." Neville said sternly.

Ginny sighed as there was uproar. She was pretty sure that over half of their time was spent arguing on who should go where and when they should. Sometimes she understood the ease at which Voldemort and his men were able to overpower them; they spent too much time arguing. You were either too young or too old. Too important or not strong enough. They all were too damn stubborn for their own good.

"And what makes you think we would possibly allow that?" Molly screeched.

"First because it is our weapon. Second I am a pureblood so I can open the gate. And third because neither of us will be seen." Neville declared. "The explosion will only distract them long enough to get through the gates after that they will be rushing back to their posts waiting for an attack. Moving about the grounds will be practically impossible. Ginny says the layouts of the grounds are large and very open. Now if Harry's invisibility cloak was still whole I wouldn't stop someone else from going."

"And how do you believe that you two won't be seen as easily as any of us?" George asked obviously upset that his lover was attempting to take on the responsibility of this task.

"Easily. Neville my friend?" Seamus asked with a grin.

Within a moment where there once stood Neville, tall and proud of himself, now sat a bald eagle, his wings folded against his sides and his beak looking upwards at them. Ginny couldn't help but coo but her coo had been overpowered by Luna's squeal. The blonde rushed towards were Seamus had once been standing and lifted a small animal into her hands. Although they were in the midst of a war and the topic at hand was the option of life or death for many she also let out a squeal of delight at the light brown chipmunk in Luna's hands. Ginny quickly scooped up the animagus form of Seamus Finnegan and cuddled him close to her cheek.

"My god Seamus you should stay like this!" Ginny teased only to have the white freckled animal nip at her finger, jump from her arms, and transform back into his regular form with a huff at her comment, Neville now standing beside him.

"So do we have an agreement?"

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she remembered what exactly was the warmth she was laying on was. She looked up casually to see Tom's eyes closed, his arm wrapped over her shoulders, holding her close, and the book open faced down on his chest, his breathing even. Hermione felt her heart clench and her eyes tears as she placed her head back onto him. She had proven him right and slept peacefully throughout the night, her body rested and her mind cleared. Or at least it had been for before she remembered why she had slept so well. She might not have been as awake as she was at the moment last night but she remembered cuddling into his body. She had done it with intent.

Sure she had been admament about him staying above the blankets but she was unable to refuse his body so close. She was glad he had remained above the comforter thought because she knew she couldn't trust herself with him. That fact was exactly why she was trying to slowly wiggle out from under his grasp. Already her mind was swirling with their last intimate night together. The trail of kisses his lips left on her skin, scorching the flesh. Hermione had worked her body out from under his arm and was attempting to remove the cloth that was wrapped around her legs when she felt eyes boring into the back of her skull. She sighed with defeat.

"Why are you so intent on fighting this?" He demanded.

"Because it's wrong."

"Just like killing someone is?"

The simple statement had her mind working in overtime. She remembered that morning, Christmas morning. She had been missing her friend remembering their deaths, remembering the deaths she had caused. She remembered feeling Lucius's blood coating her palms and she remembered Tom finding her. To her it had literally had been like it was yesterday the time only being months before but to him it had been years and his memory of it, a simple conversation, hit her hard.

"It's not that simple."

"Was it ever?" His hand began travelling up her back slowly as the bed shift and he moved closer.

All she had to do was place her feet on the floor and stand up. She could demand him to leave and he would, she knew he would. This was a test and one she knew she was going to fail. She kept her back straight her head unmoving. His hand snaked up around her neck as she felt his chest pressing against her back. She should run and hold onto her morals, the good that was left inside of her. His touch was like a pool of desire that had her drowning. It was the type of drowning she had always dreamed of, it was the desire she continued to dream of; his face haunting her. She was tired of fighting, it was all she ever did in life.

His hand snaked over her shoulder and down to her chest grabbing her breast roughly over her shirt. A moan was ripped from deep inside of her as he roughly rolled her nipple between his fingers, her back arching towards the working appendage. At her simple moan, a low but sensual sound, he flipped her onto her back and covered her with the length of his own body, his lips devouring hers. They fought each other, hands roaming, lips being brusied, clothing being torn. His hand fisted into her curls, yanking her head as he pleased. Her head was jerked to the side and her eyes rolled as he sucked her neck, bringing blood to the surface and marking her as his own.

Her hands trabelled to his waist line, her fingers fumbling with desire and need. The urgency to touch him, to make him wither under her minstrations as she had done so many times in the past was growing. She freed him, his cock already thick and ready, precum stringing between the tip and his stomach. She rubbed her thumb over his head spreading the moisture and pumped her hand from the tip to the base tightening her grip ever so slightly. He pulled back with a shuddering breath as she worked him, his red eyes flooded with need.

The darkness of his eyes should have sent her running. His once hazel eyes, the eyes she would get lost in for hours, were now deeper than blood and held no life in them. Instead of filling her with chills she accepted them. They were a part of Tom, they were his power, his life. She wiggled her way down his body as he held himself above her on shaky arms. Her tongue tasting the salty skin of his stomach as she moved lower. She gave his member an appreciatve glance before taking him fully in her mouth, her eyes on him, his tip reaching the back of her throat with a small gag.

His mouth fell open with pleasure as she sucked, licked, and pumped his engorged cock. He felt his arms start shaking with more vigor and with much reluctance pulled from her suction like mouth with a pop. He wrapped a hand in her hand and gently guided her back to face him before claiming her lips and ridding her of her remaining clothing articles, a sheer lacy undergarment set. He positioned himself between her legs and without hesitation drove home, their union eliciting cries of contentment and pleasure pass through their lips. He held her hips as he sat on his knees and pulled her bottom off of the bed, his hips thrusting in and out of her deeply, her arms clawing at him in an attepmt to reach him in any way he could. He dropped her onto the bed while lifting her legs to his shoulder and squeezing her thighs closer together as he rocked into her own thrusting. The fluttering of her walls around him had his thumb searching out her nub of pleasure. He had waited too long to have her again and while he knew he would not hold out long he would be damned if she didn't reach her climax before him.

It was after simple feather like touches that he felt her body began to shake as her pussy clamped down on him, pulsating around his nearly bursting organ. Her back arched upwards as her hands pulled and pinched at her own chest and her lips letting lose his name in a scream as she rode out her orgasm. The tightness of her passage and her verbalization had him falling off the precipice of ecstasy with her. He collapsed beside her, pulling out of her with their combined juices running down her legs.

"You are mine." He whispered as he pulled the blankets over them. She closed her eyes tightly at his words, her back being pulled against his chest.

"I will always be..." She whispered the truth even though she knew that when the time came and the Order broke in she would be going with them. She wasn't siding with them persay but taking a vacation, a time to think, without the suffocating presence of Tom beside her.

* * *

><p><span>Stake-Out<span>

Fred shifted uncomfortably in the bush his legs burning with the need of a good stretch. He looked to his side to see his brother looking just as bored as he was. He knew this mission was important but he wished that there was something more interesting to do. He used to complain all the time about not going out onto the field more often and now he was regretting those complants. If all the stake-outs were this boring and painful he would make sure to not volunteer next time.

The red head had to admit that he had been surprised at the contraption that Seamus and Neville made. He didn't doubt those two abilities and actually felt pride in knowing they were on his side. He couldn't help but think about how overlooked those two were when the enemies were looking in on them. Thoughts of the enemy had him glaring at the wall that was cutting him off from the lands of Malfoy Manor.

Voldemort lived there. Sure it was also the home of Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, two little bleached blonde fucks that he would love to beat to a bloody pulp but his hatred was aimed directly for the red eyed demon. He had taken something that had not belonged to him. Hermione was his wife, not his. Fred knew he was being hypocritical because after all hadn't he cheated on Hermione and was now going to be a father to a baby born by a woman not his wife? Sure he could keep that little fact hidden like Ginny told him to.

Honestly who wanted to come forward with cheating? Hermione had technically not cheated, in a warped way, but he had. There was no way to make this look up in his favor and he knew if Hermione found out Ginny's fears would come true. Fred wasn't egotisitcal and didn't think that his betrayal would be the making or breaking point for Hermione's path but his betrayal and Ginny's deception would be. Whether they were married or not she had placed her trust in all of them and two of those most trusted were breaking that. It didn't help that Ron, her best friend for years, thought her to be the most vile thing he had seen.

It had been six hours since the twins had crouched down to spy on the gates in attempt to hear the password. Five and a half hours since he lost feeling in his limbs. The night was dark and the sky was shedding the only light with its wanning moon. He had been watching the deatheaters walk back and forth, up and down, in circles, patrolling. Any noise, any messup would surely mean their capture. His situation should be more exciting, more adreniline pumping with that knowledge but instead he was forcing himself to stay awake. Just as his eyes were fighting against his mind a new figured appeared. Lestrange, the husband, moved towards the gates with a nod to those on look out before slicing his hand with his wand and placing it on the blackened iron. Fred smiled as the words floated through the invisible extendable ear and into the knowledge of both he and his brother. They grinned at each other before dropping their utensils and sneaking away.

Once they were a safe distance they apparated to the burrow. They passed the wards only to enter the house to a crowded downstairs. All the faces turned towards them with hopefully expressions. Fred gave them a victorous grin, "Blut ist kraft."

Remus stood from his chair and faced Neville and Seamus, "Your turn boys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Sorry it took me so long to post this. Every time I tried to keep writing I kept getting interrupted by friends who are always coming over. Lol. Anyway so here is chapter eleven! I hope you all enjoyed it! I hope, even if you guys don't like it, that I have you still guessing and wondering who she is going to end up with! I already know but I don't want you guys to know until I am ready for you to know. This story is getting closer and closer to the end! I hope you guys are all ready for it!**_

_**With the ending of this fic starts the beginning of my next fic. As I mentioned before I wanted to make a Marriage law fic. I have started on the works but I also came up with another idea the other day. I am torn between which one to do first so I am going to allow you, my readers, to decide which one you will prefer to read. I am going to write the summary and the pairing and you let me know! The one with the most votes by the end of this story will be the winner! I will be writing both either way but I prefer to only work on one story at a time so neither one is left hanging. **_

FanFic One

-With Voldemort finally gone, his body dispersed in the wind, the healing process had begun. The Trio return back to Hogwarts with the hope that this year would be a normal one. Normal seems to be a far off dream though as the Ministry enacts Marriage Law 24627.  
>- HermioneDraco, Ron/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Luna/Blaise -

FanFic Two

-What would have happened if in the Trio's second year twelve year old Harry did not save Ginny on time? What would have happened if Tom became more than a mere memory?  
>-HermioneTom-

_**So go on and vote! Please read, review, reply, and remain awesome!Oh and below is all the words spoken between Tom and the Hooker and what the password is. All of the translations are from Google Translate; the language is German. **_

_Hooker: What are you doing out so late boy? __ Was machst du denn__so spät__Junge.__  
>Tom: Just looking for a good time, any ideas? <em>_ Nur auf der Suche__nach einer guten Zeit__, irgendwelche Ideen.__  
>Hooker: I have a few, do you have money? <em>_ Sie brauchen keine__Sorgen zu machen.__  
>Tom: You don't need to worry about that .<em>_ Sie brauchen keine__Sorgen zu machen.__  
>Hooker: Very well. Your place or mine? <em>_ Sehr gut,__Ihr__Platz oder mir.__  
>Tom: Yours, lead the way. <em>_Ihre. Weisen den Weg_

_Password: Blood is power Blut ist kraft._

_**Maria**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:  
><strong>_"And be hopeful, hopeful, and He'll make a way  
>I know it ain't easy but - that's okay<br>Cause we hopeful  
>I wish that you would show some love<br>Instead of hatin' so much when you see some other people comin' up (I wish)  
>I wish I could teach the world to sing<br>Write some music and have them trippin' off the joy I bring"_

Break-In

Seamus ran his hands over his assemble and made sure everything he needed was with him. He looked over to Neville who was currently zipping his black sweater. It had been an hour since Fred and George walked back in the Burrow and they were leaving in a mere five minutes. Seamus had always wanted to do more in the order than he did. He typically just ran scouting missions and was rarely ever in on the action unless he scouting went sour, which is rarely did. After all being a scout meant being able to be unseen. Now though, he was heading into the snake den, literally.

Their idea would work flawlessly…he knew this! He knew they would get into the grounds without a problem and knew they would learn all the information they need. He had never felt more nervous in his life though. Was it because this mission wasn't like the others? This was no putting a stop to an attack. This was no potion ingredients mission. This mission would be what determines the outcome of the war. If they learned that they could just walk off the lands than that meant they could just walk off prisoners. If they could save those captured than that meant they would be able to save Harry. To save Harry meant winning the war. This mission meant everything.

Seamus knew that Ginny had got off the lands without meeting any barriers but that was over two weeks ago. Voldemort had to know she had been gone that long; there was no doubt about it. He would have fixed his mistake by now though, wouldn't he? While everyone else was praying for the best outcome Seamus feared the worst. If Voldemort did turn around and fix his overlook on his wards than that not only meant that they would have no clue how to release the prisoners but that would also mean that he and Neville were stuck there.

"Are you boys ready?" Remus as peering into the room that had once belonged to Ginny but now housed Remus himself.

"As ready as we are ever going to be, right?" Seamus asked with a weak smile. Neville just nodded his head. It was natural for them to be nervous but neither was going to back out. They were as adamant as anyone else for the end of this war.

"Well then let's get you past the wards and get this show on the road, huh?" The leaders of the secret society said with a grimace, his eyes looking to the two grenades strapped to Seamus's waist.

The two boys nodded and followed the sandy haired final Maurader out of his room. Seamus reached for his wand and pulled it from the holster on his calf, off balancing for a second as he jumped on one leg. He knew that they were going to have to cast a disillusiment spell on themselves before apparating. The Irish teen was glad to see that no one was on the bottom floor. Everyone knew the importance of this mission and to Seamus it felt right that he and Neville were being seen off by their commanding officer and not a party.

As they reached the end of the bubble of protection Remus faced them and began to go over what they already knew. Seamus tuned out the wolf and remembered back to his first year at Hogwarts. He had been ignorant of the dangers that had lurked around him. He couldn't be blamed though. He was eleven and almost all of them had been ignorant at that time. Not Harry, Ron, or Hermione though. They were in this from the start and while Seamus was given the time to grow up and act like a kid they weren't. There wasn't a year that went by that his housemates, his friends, ended up in a dangerous situation fighting for their lives. Seamus remained naïve until the end of fourth year though.

After Cedric Diggory's death everything went spiraling out of control. He had known from then on that something major was going to happen and he had promised himself he would support Harry no matter how difficult the situation got. So when the war started instead of returning to school his seventh year he took refuge for being a halfblood. He along with Dean helped save countless other muggleborns and halfbloods. When Voldemort stepped on the grounds of Hogwarts he also returned. The battle had been horrible and scarred all of them. This war had gone on long enough though and while he was scared as he cast the disillusiment charm on himself he knew that he had to help put a stop to this. If the lack of wards problem was rectified than Seamus would do what he had to in order to save those who could save Harry, even if he died in the process.

The appeared silently and approached, their footsteps inaudible, their bodies blending into the forest scene around them. They weren't invisible if someone looked hard enough they would be able to pinpoint their location. So they were moving slowly knowing that for sure that the deatheaters would be looking hard enough. He turned his head in the general direction of where Neville was. He had never imagined himself in this predicament especially with Neville Longbottom, the boy who used to put amnesia patients to shame with his forgetfulness.

Then again Neville was no longer that boy. None of them were who they once were. Didn't Hermione prove that when she returned? Seamus was still trying to wrap his head around the concept of such a large jump in time travel and the fact that their untitled Princess was so broken. Her heart had always been pure no matter how many deaths she caused or how many people she lost. Her own parents killed for a war they had no recollection of because of a daughter they never knew they had. She had moved on though. He wasn't surprised learning she married Fred.

He had remembered walking out of his room one night in their safe house and saw the two going like rabbits with Hermione over the back of the couch. He had been shocked and quickly rushed back into his room. He had avoided Hermione for almost two weeks because he couldn't get the picture of her rather abundant chest bouncing as she cried out in pleasure. Sure he had felt like a disgusting pig for finding himself turned on every time he remembered her in that position since she had been with another guy but he was also male and she was a rather beautiful female. Seamus had also avoided Fred scared that he might know that Seamus was having impure thoughts about what was obviously his.

Seamus shook these thoughts from his head as they reached their designed spot. He felt Neville kneel down beside him as they watched two of the patrol guard talking in hushed tones. They were in front of the gate and blocking their path. They had already prepared for this and that was why they were throwing the grenade further down the wall that surrounded the lands. The guards would rush over to see what was happening and would leave their entrance unprotected. Seamus moved his hand to his belt and grabbed one of the grenades. He rolled the object in his hand carefully as he glanced to Neville's face, or what he assumed was his friends face.

"How pissed was George tonight?" Seamus asked. He knew he was stalling slightly but he just wanted one more minute of calm before all hell broke loose.

"He made me promise to come back."

"Did you?" Seamus asked.

"No. It wouldn't be right to promise something I can't guarantee."

"If we survive this war what are you two going to do?"

"George and Fred are planning to reopen their shop with a branch in America. George and I are going to move out there. They are a lot more lenient with gay marriage in their Wizarding society. We even know of a couple out that they were able to adopt." Neville paused and Seamus knew he was picturing a life neither of them was sure he would see. "What about you?"

"I think I am going to go away for a while…maybe to Spain." Seamus shrugged though it wasn't visible. He held up the grenade which was not disillusioned. "Here's to the future."

Seamus turned his body slightly weary of Neville's body and proceeded to pull out the pin. He took a deep breath before releasing the spoon and chucking the explosive with all his might. An inch before hitting the stone of the wall it exploded as Neville pointed his wand and whispered the counter spell for the acidic potion. The ground shook with the force and both boys were thrown backwards off their feet. Cries of surprise and pain broke out as they scrambled to their feet through their pain and rushed towards the now unguarded gate. Neville sliced his palm with his wand placed it on the cold metal and whispered the password.

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Hermione was jolted awake by the explosion with a cry of surprise. Tom was already to his feet, his clothes already on by the help of magic. Hermione scrambled to wrap the bed sheet around her bare body as she stood from the bed and moved towards the window. Tom's hand pulled her back though as he pushed her onto the bed. His eyes were wide but determined.

"Stay here, I will be back." He kissed her roughly before storming out of the room his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

Hermione watched him leave her heart beat increasing. What was going on? Was this the Order? She glanced from the window where she could see people running towards the wall on the ground to the opened door. Without thinking she quickly threw on a pair of shorts and an oversized shirt with sneakers before darting out of the door. The autumn air chilled the corridors but she moved fast, down the stairs, along the next hall, down another flight of stairs, around a corner, through a secret passage and depositing herself onto the bottom floor. She pushed out of the library and out the front doors. There were flames shooting high into the sky off towards the side of the front gate. The wall was crumbled in pieces as the flames licked along the forest ground and greenery. She watched as several men were being tended to. She spotted Tom sending off different groups in different directions. She pushed forward to trip over a small animal. She looked down to see a chipmunk staring at her, frozen in place.

She moved to pick up the chipmunk when an eagle swooped down as though to attack her but quickly landed on the top of a bush. She watched as the chipmunk looked between her and the eagle before darting away. The animals were not a rare thing to see, this would not be the first bald eagle she saw on the Malfoy lands but this was the first time she had seen them behaving so abnormally, it was as if they knew her. Her mind churned this information over but was interrupted as her name was called. She stood up to see Tom walking towards her angrily.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He demanded.

"I wanted to see what was going on!" She defended.

"I told you to stay in the room."

"I am tired of staying in my room!"

"So you come out here looking like that!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione ground out.

"You are barely even dressed!"

"When have you cared what I wear?"

"You are mine Hermione. I do not know why I need to constantly remind you of this." He grabbed her chin between her fingers and pulled her face up to look at him and to stop her from walking away. "I don't like other people looking at what is mine."

Hermione's relaxed at his softened tone. "No one is looking I can promise you. I am just a mudblood to them right?"

"Trust me they are looking my dark angel and I am going have to talk to each of them to remind them to keep their eyes off of my things." He growled and Hermione's eyes widen before a blush crept onto her cheeks, "Now if you want to stay out here you will go get dressed properly, with a robe, it is cold. Understood?"

"Oh fine. I will be back!" She said in huff turning to walk away. She walked back up the stairs that led to the front door as Tom made his way back to his men. She moved to open the door when she saw the chipmunk and eagle staring at her from a rose bush next to the small porch. She bit her lip before opening the door wide and ushering them inside. She was unsurprised to see them hurry into the building as she kept an eye on everyone to make sure no one was looking.

Once inside the manor again she made her way back to her room, an eagle flying casually above her head and a chipmunk on her heels. She felt foolish but Tom had not made her forget their weird behavior. She didn't know who they were specifically but she knew they were Order members. She walked fast and once she closed her bedroom door she locked it the only way she could, manually. She turned to see the eagle landing on the edge of her dresser and the chipmunk jumping onto her desk chair. She crossed her arms and eyed them.

"Alright, don't just sit there, which two idiots are you two?" She demanded. Within moments Neville Longbottom was sitting on her dresser while Seamus grinned at her from his seat.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. She of course knew it would be Order members but Neville and Seamus were probably her last choice. No matter how surprised she was at their animagus skills and their presence a large smile crossed her face before she threw her arms around each of them respectfully. She couldn't believe that they were both there, unarmed, and the reason behind the uproar outside.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Reconnaissance." Neville said with a smile.

"What though?" Hermione asked knowing there had to be more.

Neville jumped into the story of what had happened since Ginny's return. She remained quiet as the boys jumped between telling the tale. She was proud of their changes in the muggle grenades and couldn't deny that their plan would definitely change the tides of the war. She bit her lip not sure how she felt about that. The war was coming to the end and it meant only one side could win. She looked up as they finished talking explaining that once they got the layout of the land they would be back to free them all.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said.

"What?" Seamus said completely caught off guard.

"Tom hasn't fixed the wards I can guarantee you that but this time he will. You guys won't have another chance; you have to do it now." Hermione said standing up to move to look out the window where Tom was still at.

"We haven't planned for now!" Seamus said in a squeaky voice.

"We'll you better plan as we move."

"We?"

"You don't think I am not coming with you do you?" Hermione asked.

"Well…we saw you outside with him…you love him."

"Yes I do…but I love you guys too." Hermione made her statement with finality even though the terror of leaving Tom, betraying him, was killing her.

Hermione moved over to her desk and began writing two notes after pushing Seamus over to Neville. Her penmanship was sloppy showing her rush. She turned to Neville with one rolled up parchment in her hand and a folded parchment in her other hand. She moved over to the bed and placed the note to Tom on her pillow before grabbing a tie for the other letter.

"Neville you need to transform. I am going to tie this letter to you and you are going to go get the Order. We need them for distraction and for Tom to lower the wards so I can get out. He will not want them on his lands but he will want to be able to get his injured man back in without hesitation, so he will have to drop his wards. Seamus you and I are going down to the dungeons." Hermione said in her normal tone even though she felt her heart ripping in two.

Neville nodded before doing as he was told. She quickly used the black ribbon to tie the letter to his leg and opening the window allowed him to take off. She closed the window again and without waiting grabbed Seamus's hand and led him out of the room. She took the path quickly only having to hide them in alcoves every once in a while as deatheaters passed them by. They had reached the dungeon and felt her lips pull in a grimace. There were a lot of cells, the noises of people moving around, crying, and cursing echoed loudly around them.

The hallway was as horrible as it had been two weeks ago if not more so. She looked to Seamus who had turned several shades whiter. She knew he was thinking about the pain and torture these people went through to make this area look like death itself made home here. She closed her eyes and instantly began working on channeling her magic into her wandless ability to drop Tom's wards all at once. Her body was shaking slightly by the time the locks clicked. She dropped to her knees as the first door was pushed open and out popped a small head. The little girl couldn't have been older than five and Hermione felt a sob escape her lips at the sight of her.

"Where is my mommy?" She asked in a meak voice, the words barely reaching them.

"We are going to take you somewhere safe where we can find out about your mommy." Seamus said with great difficulty. His voice and words had the others doors opening. The ages varied, the mobility of them differed, and those awake got to work helping those who could barely breathe up and out of their own cells. Seamus looked down at her, "Now what Hermione?"

She looked up and glanced towards the floor. She was so empty. She was horrified at these conditions where people lived, she was sick to see the faces that looked as though they were never going to live normally again but she felt no guilt and that made her feel empty. How could she not feel guilt? What was wrong with her? Tom's face drifted through her mind as she wondered this. Was she so far gone that these people horrible fates in the cells did not affect her? No. She was a good person, she was helping save them! _Are you helping them because you want to or you feel obligated to because that is the Hermione you once were?_ The voice sounded eerily like Severus and she refused to answer the insane question.

"Now we move. And fast. Cast disillusionment on the ones helping someone else. We can't do them all because that requires too much magic and we would not go unseen with such a large group. However those who are slowed down won't be targeted."

* * *

><p><span>September 1946<span>

Tom twirled the gallon between his fingers, his mind dazing off. The deatheater in front of his was giving an up to date report about what was going on in England but the ebony haired nineteen year old was far from listening. It was getting closer to the time she would be returning. He had done the math and was positive she would be returning within the next several months. He noticed that the room had fell silent and turned to look at the small boy. Tom flicked his hand in dismissal and watched as the boy left. He heard his kitchen door open and close before a small chuckled reached his ears.

"You are going to scare someone to death one day." The feminine voice said as she made her way closer.

"Good." He turned to look at her, "What are you still doing here Jasmine?"

"Um hello!" She said waving her wand, "Trying to make this damn cottage livable for when Hermione returns."

"We will not be staying here."

"So you say."

"Correct." He growled.

"Hermione is going to love it here so I don't think you are going to go anywhere." Jasmine said with a laugh as she moved over to the bookshelf that was packed to the brim, "Why don't you just get a bigger one, you know she is going to add more to this collection?"

"I am going to kill Abraxus for telling you."

"You know you would have come to me eventually."

"You're testing my patience."

"Oh you have some?" She asked with a smirk. She knew she was safe; after all she was four months pregnant with her first child. Her husband, Anthony Parkinson was praying for a boy; so was she but she liked to annoy him by saying it is a girl.

"Just leave."

"Nope." She smiled cheerfully while looking at the clock, "Don't you have to stir the potion soon?"

"Yes."

There was quite as Jasmine slowly pocketed her wand and turned to face him. She had a contemplative look on her face. He knew that she was going to touch a subject he probably wasn't going to like. The apprehension on her face said it all.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"Abraxus told me that you are following the same path you took in Hermione's original future which means that at some point you are going to be gone for thirteen years."

"Abraxus has no right telling you this, but yes that is true."

"What are you going to do about the potion?"

"What do you mean?"

"It has to be stirred once a day to work when you need it to… whose going to stir it?"

"I will make plans for it." He said.

"Don't have my husband take the mark. Let him serve you but don't mark him!" Jasmine said stepping closer, her voice stronger than before. "When you leave he won't be persecuted, he won't be suspected, we can keep taking care of the potion and have my child grow up learning the importance of the potion and to keep stirring in case we pass."

"That is a big commitment." Tom said as he thought over her words.

"Please Tom. I want her back too."

"Fine. We will do this your way."

"Wonderful!" She said with a smile, "Now the bookcase."

* * *

><p><span>The Order<span>

Remus was in the kitchen of the Burrow, his hands wrapped around a glass of Firewhiskey. The ice had long since melted but he still held it with a death grip. He didn't know what he was thinking allowing two boys go on this mission. He didn't have a choice though. There numbers were not that great, minuscule actually compared to the army of the dark. Many of their members dead, too gravely injured, or hiding- believing that they already lost. Harry's 'death' did not sit well for most and they abandoned the cause. Remus knew though, Harry had to be believed dead or else they would never be able to heal him.

He took a large portion of the drink and allowed it to flow down his throat, burning against his insides. He felt the wards around the house shift slightly and knew someone just entered his wards. He jumped up from his seat, dropping his glass from his hands, the cup shattering, and rushed to the backdoor to allow an eagle to fly into the door. As the bird swooped towards the ground it transformed into Neville holding a letter.

"What's happening?" Remus asked rushing to grab the paper and opening. Thunderous footsteps overhead had the kitchen becoming crowded as the occupants of the Burrow came to check the noise of breaking glass.

"We ran into Hermione. She said we have to do it now." Neville said quickly, his eyes connecting with his lover's.

"How can we trust her?" Angelina Johnson demanded.

"This is Hermione!" Ginny, who opted to stay at the base until the mission was over said with fury.

"And she already admitted that she loves that slithery scumbag!"

"She loves us too though." Ginny said through gritted teeth before looking over to Remus, "We have to listen to her!"

"I agree with Ginny. We are not in the spot to not listen to her. We need those people." Remus said. "Angelina you are to stay behind with Pomfrey and Vanderbilt; be prepared for injured. Everyone else two minutes and we are leaving I will inform the others."

* * *

><p><span>Malfoy Manor<span>

Hermione was looking up and down the hallway, her ears and eyes alert. The sense of déjà vu was threatening to suffocate her. Only two weeks ago she was walking this same path holding up Ginny. Now she had a train of people behind her and Seamus talking her ear off. He was explaining more in depth on his plans for the grenade during the war and Hermione only gave him half of her attention. She didn't know how he could sit there and be so calm. They were currently trying to smuggle over twenty people off the Malfoy Grounds, landscape that is very open, including the dark Lord's…girlfriend? Was she his girlfriend?

She growled mentally for getting sidetracked so quickly and forced her feet forward so she could reach the door that would get them into the fresh air. It was rude but a clean breeze would be more than welcomed. The lingering smell of death that was suffocating the dungeons had soaked into the prisoners' skin, the stench following them, gagging Hermione. She heard the noise of the deatheaters still looking for the cause of their explosion by the hole in the wall. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed that the men were able to walk back and forth through the hole without any problems which meant the wards had to be down…if not everywhere than definitely over at the crumbled wall. That is where she needed to make her escape.

Her ears strained to hear Tom's commands, his deep voice making her heart pain. She knew her leaving would not be taken well with Tom. Anger was a definite emotion that he would be hit with…pain? She would like to think so, no matter how conceited it sounded. If her departure causes him pain than that means he does care about her and not keeping her around for her power. That doubting thought had been poking at the back of her head for too long and no matter she forced herself not to think about it, it continued to eat at her. He had claimed to miss her once, back when she had moved into the room of requirements. To miss her he had to have some feeling for her, right? Not necessarily though. He could miss her presence, after becoming accustomed to it. In her sixth year Draco Malfoy had been gone for a month in the hospital wing after Harry's attack and she had missed him. Not his personality or even looks but his constant presence, something she had integrated into her lifestyle.

As she helped move the group of people along a hedge she wonder whether or not she was leaving to get an answer. She loved Tom, she knew that, but did he love her? Could he love her? Wasn't Dumbledore always preaching about how Tom Riddle was incapable of love? Hermione couldn't believe that. He was different with her, around her, towards her. He had to love her. Hermione couldn't be with him if he didn't. It was horrible to say but she needed love. She didn't need the words proclaimed to her every day hell, once a year would be more than enough; even just once would make her happy! But there had to be love!

She knew she was secretly hoping for him to break out with those words when she left, beg her to stay. It was a ridiculous girly fantasy and the worst part was she KNEW it wasn't going to happen. Tom would not scream his love for her across the grounds and ask for her to stay by his side. He would not break down in tears or even show sadness. She KNEW none of those things that she wanted so desperately to happen would happen but she still wanted to hope. Without those confessions without that proof, she wasn't sure if she would ever come back to him.

It was during these darkened thoughts that the Order showed up. To Hermione's astonishment they were able to apparate onto the grounds. Yes the wards were definitely down. With the fighters' arrival and instant offensive Seamus and Hermione led the captives out of the hedges and towards the wall. Most of the fighting was held by the already broken section of the stone so Hermione turned to Seamus.

"Everyone get down!" Seamus yelled as Hermione saw the grenade leave his hand, soar through the air, and connect with the other wall. The explosion was large, worsening the condition of the now twice broken barrier.

The deatheaters finally spotted them and attempted to stop the fleeing group but the Order was already prepared for their attacks. She had just hit the rubbles of the grenade explosion when she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She stopped her movement and turned to see Tom staring at her, his eyes a light with fury. She searched the blood colored orbs but there was no sadness just anger so when she felt Seamus pull on her hand she let him drag her away and to the group of hidden fighters. Luna smiled with a quick nod before grabbing three people and disappearing. The brunette grabbed the little girls hand and with a hooking feeling behind her naval she was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**Geez I feel like it is so far in between that I am posting these chapters and I do apologize greatly. I know you all love getting updates much quicker and shorter in between but I just feel like everything is overwhelming me so I have been trying to sort through everything in my life. School is not going well for me but that's my fault. I absolutely hate school, which was the reason I dropped out of college in the first place. However now with a son I forced myself to go back to school and it has been so hard. I am hoping to fix everything and make it right though. **_

_**Enough about my petty problems! Thank you everyone for your reviews. I have been getting a colossal sized amount of votes for my Tom Riddle and Hermione fanfiction. I really like that idea and while the votes are for it I have been doing some thinking. I want to make sure that that story is perfect, as perfect as I can get it, so I will start writing it slowly but I will not post it until it is either done, or halfway completed. So in the meantime I will work on a Draco and Hermione fanfiction. It will be the marriage law and I am going to attempt to make it a funny, romantic, drama filled story. Hopefully you all are okay with this!**_

_**Another comment. In my previous chapter I used google translate to get the German. I have received the corrections from two people who speak it. I will make sure this week to correct Chapter 11. I hope I didn't offend either of you and thank you for telling me what to write so it will be correct!**_

_**Anyway you know the deal; read, review, enjoy!**_

_**Maria!**_


	13. Author's Note

To My Readers;

I don't normally do this in a story and I am sorry to do it in this one but I know I haven't posted in a while and I wanted to apologize. I am having the biggest writer's block in the world. I started chapter 13 after posting chapter 12 but I have hit a brick wall. I am currently trying to push myself to write a one shot to get my creative juices flowing but I am even having trouble doing a one shot. I just want you to know I didn't give up on the story I am just truly stumped.

Hopefully this writers' block will eventually lift and I can get back to my writing. I want to finish this story so I could start my next one (I have no idea what it is going to be. I have been getting some personal requests as well as suggestions and I would like to touch down on all of them but I have to figure out which one I want to do first.). Thank you for all your reviews on this previous chapter, I will post as soon as I can.

I actually skipped a night out with my husband and friends to see if I can write anything that I actually like. I have written several chapters in different stories only to delete them because of the fact that I didn't like them. Ug! I just want this writer's block to disappear!

Maria


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
><strong>_"Shit I wish that we can hold hands  
>Listenin' instead of dissin', lessons from a grown man (I wish)<br>And I wish the families that lack but got love  
>Get some stacks, brand new shack, and a 'Llac that's on dubs<br>And I wish we could keep achieving wonders  
>See the vision of the world through the eyes of Stevie Wonder (I wish)<br>You feel me and I hope all the kids eat  
>And don't nobody in my family see six feet ya dig?"<em>

The Order

Hermione sat at the table, her head resting in her palms as her finger traced the chips in the old wood. There was constant moving, talking, questions, planning; it was suffocating really but what other option did she have now? She made her choice. She knew it as soon as she felt the pull around her navel and his eyes, although now red instead of their hypnotizing hazel, disappearing into a swirl of colors. She could have stayed; didn't half of them expect her to stay anyway? But she didn't stay; she left with them and the prisoners back to Headquarters. They had only just landed roughly on the dying green grass of The Burrow when the fighters began appearing, some injured, some carrying comrades, others not coming back at all- but all of them grinning.

The prisoners were taken immediately into the bottom floor of the Burrow which had been transfigured into a miniature version of the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Hermione was surprised to found Angelina Johnson standing by ready to help those who were injured during the fight. A fight that the Angelina Johnson Hermione knew would have never missed. Her hatred for the deatheaters ran as deep as it had once run for Hermione. Her family had been massacred right before her very eyes; her whole lifestyle was warped with revenge. Before she could question why she had not been on the front lines, her favorite position, Hermione had been shuffled into a bed. She fought them the whole way trying to explain she was possibly the least hurt person in the room and all she needed was rest but they insisted. After allowing a very conflicted looking Angelina Johnson look her over, the whole time being bombarded with questions by Lupin, she was allowed to make an escape. The first place she ventured to had been the furthest corner of the wards and took time to soak in the sinking sensation that had been her choice.

It had been almost a week since Hermione fell to her knees hidden by the trees and cried for leaving Tom. Things had not been perfect, they had not been how she wanted, but she loved him dearly. It was a love that nothing Fred would ever do be able to compete with. But she had seen the betrayal etched on Tom's face with the anger. She had made her choice. She saw the smiles on Ginny, Neville, George, Seamus, and Fred's face as she rehashed the details of their escape to Lupin. She had made her choice. She chose them without even wanting to. The Snape like voice in her head had been right. She made her choice because it was what was expected of her.

"Hermione?" The brunette lifted her head slightly and her eyes widened as they landed on Fred. She quickly pushed herself up in her chair oblivious to the nosey glances they were getting from everyone.

"Fred." Her voice sounded dead, even to her. She couldn't remember a time feeling as bad- as low- as she did now. Her heart physically hurt, the ache lodged deep in her threat, the misery blanketing her with the urge to just sleep her life away.

"Can we talk?" He asked as his feet shuffled with the nervous habit that seemed to be ingrained in all the Weasley's.

Hermione didn't answer right away. The reply 'not really' had been on the tip of her tongue before she realized the heaviness of those words. How could she not want to talk to him? How could someone not talk to someone she loves? Unless she didn't love him. If she didn't love him though why did she fight Tom so long on being together? It was for the chase. She wanted him to fight for her. She wanted him to just admit the words and feelings she had been longing to hear and feel. She couldn't muster up enough energy to give her husband a decent smile so she just nodded.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more privet?" Fred asked jerking his head over his shoulder.

Hermione followed the motion and felt her face flush. All the hustle and bustle activity had stopped and every eye had been trained on them. Molly looked nervous and hopefully, George looked pleased, Ron looked just as angry as he had been since her return, Ginny…well she looked apprehensive, and the others all held curiosity. Hermione saw Angelina's eyes dart back and forth between her and Fred with a silent pleading and she couldn't help wonder why Angelina would be hoping they patch things up. Didn't she and Fred use to date before they were together?

"Maybe that would be the best idea." Hermione pushed herself away from the table and dragged her body out of the kitchen door. No spot in the house was privet, the more open the area the more privacy they would be granted. She didn't doubt that right now every able body was trying to smother themselves against a window to try and catch a glimpse of what was happening but Hermione, who had needed privacy more often than ever before this last week knew how to angle them behind a thin dying cluster of trees, their branches already naked prepped for the winter. The wind bit roughly at their uncovered skin. She stopped and allowed her body to sag to the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs bringing them closer to her chest. Fred sat down next to her.

"So…" He began but trailed off.

Hermione waited patiently for something to come out of his mouth but all she heard was the wind and the occasional shout from inside the house. She placed her elbows on her knees and began to rub her temple. Why would he request to talk to her and sit there as if he is a mute? Hermione couldn't help but get annoyed with the man that once was her world.

"What did you want Fred?" Hermione snapped out. She knew she shouldn't be so curt with her husband but she was angry. She was angry that she was here. She was angry that Tom didn't do more. She was angry at herself for expecting Tom to do more. She was angry at Fred for bringing her outside and not saying anything, pulling her from the self-wallowing she had been drowning in.

"Hermione…" Fred sighed and before Hermione could comprehend his tone she was on her back, Fred hovering over her, his hand caressing her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Sorry. He is sorry. What is he sorry for though? Was it for casting her off to the side and not trying to understand? Was he sorry for not standing by her? Well he damn well better be sorry but did she accept the apology? As his lips collided with hers she realized she had to accept it, didn't she? The kiss was sweet and full of love…one sided love. Could he feel her hesitation? Could he feel that even as her lips moved against his the kiss was not sincere, that she felt no pooling heat in her stomach and her heart didn't skip a beat? As his hand traveled from her cheek to her waist and back up her stomach under her shirt she realized that no, he didn't realize how deeply she had changed. She pushed him away not able to stand the feel of his hand on her own stomach, the images of Tom constantly flashing through her head.

"Fred…" Hermione gasped, "A kiss and a sorry don't make it all better."

"Then we take it slow…we start out slow. I love you Hermione, I don't want to lose you." Fred said with his eyes shining with their sincerity.

"Slow sounds good." She managed to get out through her tightened throat.

Slow was too fast for Hermione but she had made her choice didn't she? She made the choice to leave Tom and return back to the Order. Coming back to the Order had meant coming back to Fred, fixing the marriage that by all legal accounts she still had. She felt him leave a happy kiss on her lips before rolling off of her and pulling her to rest against his chest. His free hand that was not wrapped around her pulled the silver chain that had yet to leave her neck out from underneath her shirt, her wedding rings hanging from the end. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. She had forgotten that she continued to wear them religiously around her neck. Her hands reached up and fumbled with the metal.

"Will you wear them again?" Fred asked already maneuvering his body so he could unclasp the latch on the necklace. Hermione found herself sitting up and away from the red head. Fred had a hopeful smile on his face as he slid the rings off of the silver chain and was completely oblivious to Hermione's horrified expression. She quickly schooled her face and held out her hand shakily. Her eyes watched as he slid on her wedding band first and then her engagement ring. The cool metal felt odd against her skin and it gave her the chills to wear something that helped further the lie she was forcing herself to live. Once Fred dropped her hand he smiled, "Things will get better I promise."

_I doubt that_. Hermione thought but instead she smiled with a depressed sadness and nodded her head before allowing him to wrap her in his arms again.

* * *

><p><span>October 1946<span>

Tom clenched and unclenched his fist around his wand several times before taking a calming breath. Oh how he wanted to just hex the blonde in front of him into oblivion but he knew he would instantly regret it. Oh it irked the dark wizard that he found himself not wishing to harm Abraxus but the damn guy knew all the right and wrong things to say. Plus Tom knew deep down that if he murdered the man as soon as Hermione returned to him she would give him a strong tongue lashing and probably even run off on his like she had when she learned he had slept with that other girl. Abraxus smirked at him at Tom narrowed his eyes in a glare before raising his wand and sending the man flying backwards into the wall. It took the Malfoy a few minutes to open his eyes and stand but eventually he did.

"Did that make you feel any better?" Abraxus asked as he rubbed his sore neck.

"You are asking for much worse Malfoy." To his irritation the man in front of him just waved off the comment. He too knew that he was safe from the man's worst wrath and was using it to his advantage all too often. "Why are you here?"

"I am here because of this." Abraxus reached into the pocket of his robes and removed a sack. Tom's eyes widened as he reached forward and yanked the cloth away from his minion. Slowly he untied the strings. Inside were four bicorn horns. A victorious smirk played on Tom's lips as he looked towards Abraxus, "You did well Malfoy."

* * *

><p><span>The Order <span>

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face and blinked her eyes several times in hope to push away the drowsiness that was threatening to overcome her. It was nearly four in the morning and it had been two weeks since Fred had slipped her rings back onto her fingers. Hermione's eyes darted to the sparkling jewelry only to quickly look away. The first few days she spent trying to hide from her husband but he was constantly there whenever she turned around. It was when she actually had to fight herself from cursing him into oblivion that she met with the researchers and agreed to help find a cure to reviving Harry. It was there that she was offered peace from her overly excited husband.

Since the research room- the attic, was the only place she could find privacy Hermione spent nearly twenty four hours in the stuffy area. She would leave the papers and books behind for three hours only to crawl into bed with Fred and sleep on the edge in hopes to keep distance between them. It rarely worked for when she would wake up his arm would be slung over her or his head resting on her. It irked her to no extent when she would wake up to find these position but she had to consistently remind herself that she had picked this life.

"Hermione?" The brunette spun in her chair with her wand raised only to see the apprehensive face of Ginny Weasley staring back at her. Hermione closed her eyes slowly and lowered her wand wishing that she hadn't been the cause of the look of fear on her friends face. Though she had willingly returned to them and accepted Fred back she was still giving looks of fear and apprehension. They didn't trust her and Hermione knew that they shouldn't.

Remus was the worst. His eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went and she was fighting with herself on a regular basis to keep her mouth shut and her wand away. His eyes were calculating and judging, she could only imagine the thoughts that ran through his mind whenever he thought of her. She wondered if his heightened sense could tell that she was not the same person anymore and that every day she woke up wondering if she could just leave and return back to Tom. She couldn't though.

Of course walking out of the Burrow would be a piece of cake but walking back onto the Malfoy property would not be. Tom was furious with her, she was no fool to believe otherwise and the look in his eyes when she had left told her all she needed to know. If she returned he would most likely kill her, whether he wanted her or not. She had been an idiot to hold onto the hope that Tom would burst forth in pose with his love for her. He was the darkest wizard of all time, he did not go spouting off his love for a muggleborn witch, the very thing he wanted to eradicate.

"Ginny." Hermione said as she placed her wand on the wooden worktable she was occupying. She attempted to give her friend a reassuring smile but Hermione knew it came out more as a grimace. She ran her hand through her hair, "What are you doing up here?"

"It's nearly four in the morning; shouldn't you go to bed soon?" Ginny asked moving to a chair that was at the work bench opposite of Hermione.

"I am close to figuring out this damn formula for Harry; I can't sleep."

Hermione found that throwing herself into curing Harry not only gave her an excuse to not be around her husband and the Order but it also helped stop the small amount of guilt that still ate at her for betraying the black haired boy. She remembered clearly when he and Ron had come to her rescue from the troll in their first year. It had been the start of their friendship and it had been the moment when Hermione promised to always be there for the friends she had never had growing up as a small child. She had broken that promise though- in the worst imaginable way; by falling in love with the man who took her bests friends family and childhood.

Tom had committed such horrendous deeds and yet Hermione couldn't find it in her to hate him like she once had. Oh she wished she could, it would make everything so much easier but those days were long gone. The muggleborn witch couldn't understand why it was Tom. Out of everyone that she could possibly find a soul mate in it had to be with the man that no longer had a soul! She had assumed that she and Fred were meant to be but her time with Tom proved that the love she had for Fred was nothing compared to the sparks between her and the Dark Lord. There was no way she could love another man like she did Tom and she knew that being away from him sentenced her to a life of regret, anger, and unhappiness. But she had forced that judgment upon herself by leaving with the Order three weeks prior.

"Do you think it is going to work?" Ginny's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and Hermione looked down to the paper she had been scribbling furiously on.

Her work in the attic was one huge contradiction. She was spending countless hours trying to find a way to bring Harry Potter back to life. Harry Potter, the only person capable of killing the man she was hopelessly in love with. And yet she was praying to all possible gods and deities that Tom didn't die and he continued to live. She knew that another battle was heading their way- it was inevitable and in that battle one of the two would have to die. Would it be Harry or would it be Tom? And when the time came to raise her wand and fight could she honestly cast a spell against Tom or even Harry for that matter? Hermione pushed these thoughts away knowing that she wasn't sure she had an answer.

"I know it will work." Hermione said with a depressed sigh. Bringing Harry back was her goal since his fall but things had changed so drastically that on some night Hermione found herself thinking about destroying all the hard work that had brought them to this spot. She shook her head softly, "Why are you up Gin?"

"I'm worried about you Hermione…" Ginny's eyes had dropped down to play with the hem line of her shirt and Hermione found herself feeling bad. Not bad for making her friend worry but she felt bad for not caring about making her friends worry. She knew that she was pulling herself further and further away from the people who desperately wanted to save her; the thing was that Hermione didn't want to be saved, not by them at least.

"Don't be."

"I can't help it." Ginny said.

"Well you better try." Hermione half shouted while slapping the warped wooden work bench and standing up. Ginny flinched and inched backwards on her seat. "I will only disappoint your Ginny. Stop worrying."

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ginny asked her eyes now narrowing. Hermione sighed and ran her hands over her face once more. "You are **with** us, right?"

"Of course I am, I am here, aren't I?"

Hermione knew that they both didn't buy that answer. Hermione was answering in the literal sense that she was standing beside the ride head, living with the order, and even helping rescue their savior. What Ginny had meant though was Hermione on their side for the battle. Would she stand by their side and attack the deatheaters and Tom himself? Well, would she? Hermione couldn't answer that question even if the answer was already decided. If she was with Ginny and the Order than she was against Tom. If she was with Tom then she was betraying the only family she had left.

"He can't give you what you want Hermione. He will never love you like Fred will. He will never treat you like an equal like we all do." Ginny whispered causing Hermione to laugh darkly.

"You guys treat me like an equal?" Hermione scoffed, "To you people I am dangerous; someone to keep an eye on, to not trust!"

"If we didn't trust you we wouldn't let you work on saving Harry! You could very well be coming up with a formula to kill him!"

"Or maybe it's a formula to kill every single one of you!" Hermione shouted, "Maybe I want to save Harry for Tom, after all none can live while the other survives!"

"Oh is that why you came back, to hand us all over to your little fuck buddy?" Ginny screeched jumping up and pulling her wand on Hermione. The brunette chuckled darkly.

"I would put that away Ginny, you and I both know I will destroy you without my wand. You are playing in a war that is way out of your league." Hermione's voice dropped down to a dangerous tone causing Ginny's eyes to narrow.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, the hatred gone only to be replaced with pain. Hermione knew that she should feel some sort of guilt but she found herself still standing with her arms crossed over her chest while looking coolly at the redhead.

"Nothing happened to me Ginerva." Hermione turned and grabbed her papers before shoving them into Ginny's hand. She watched as the girl looked over the different notes and visibly relaxed. "Now that you see I am not trying to kill your precious boy wonder, maybe you can leave me to my peace."

Ginny's eyes hardened before she thrust the pages back at Hermione. Though she attempted to keep an angry front the unshed tears began to sparkle as she huffed indigently. "Tom Riddle let you leave without a fight, stop taking out your unrequited love on us." Hermione gasped as the painful insult as the red head turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p><strong>HPHPHP<br>HPHP  
>HP<br>HPHP  
>HPHPHP<strong>

* * *

><p>"I WILL be in that room!" Ginny shouted pounding her clenched fists on the long table that had the order members and the escaped prisoners squished together. Hermione had entered the meeting late and to her pleasure but intense curiosity spotted her husband sitting next to Angelina. The once Quidditch Player was beginning to show the pregnancy that had caused her to stay behind on the rescue mission. It was by accident that Hermione learned of the baby growing inside of her stomach but to her frustration she had yet been able to figure out who the father was.<p>

Hermione didn't really care who the father was except for the fact that she was bored. Two days ago she along with the other researchers had finally finished the potion that would help revive Harry. It was a complicated procedure. They would force feed the thick liquid down the boys throat before painting runes on his forehead and on the palms of his hands. Afterwards Remus, who had volunteered, would chant a spell in Latin while Hermione would hover over Harry taking care of the wand movements that would activate the runes. The spell was going to take a lot out of the caster and speaker which is why the task had been split up in order to avoid an unneeded death.

"Ginny, there will be enough people in the room without you being in there as well." Ron tried to point out but his younger sister was having none of it.

"He is my boyfriend and I **will** be there when he wakes up."

"No, the spell is dangerous enough for those casting it. We will be in a protection circle the whole time until it is over with Ginerva, you will not be coming." Molly spoke sharply hoping to continue to have some control over her youngest daughter but instead Ginny puffed out her chest and crossed her arms.

"If there is a protection circle than there is nothing to worry about, now is there?" She lashed out.

"Ginn-"

Tired of the arguing Hermione cut off the Weasley matriarch. "The people who will be allowed in the room is as follows. Myself and Remus for we are the ones casting the spells. Dana, Andrew, Lisa, and Michael will also be there in case something goes wrong they can finish our job. Molly, you will be there for any healing that might be needed. Ron you are to be in the room as well for support when Harry wakes up and Ginny…" Hermione turned her gaze to the brown eyed red head who actually looked worried about what she was going to say. "You will also be allowed to be in the room. Harry will need you when he wakes up."

"And who exactly put you in charge?" Remus asked from his seat at the head of the table. Hermione just tilted her head slightly with a condescending smile.

"Since I am the one to step up and stop the arguing by making the decision I put myself in charge. If you have a problem with it I am sure I can find someone else to help me with the spell. You are not that important for it to work Remus." The cold remark had the room silenced. Hermione raised her brow and looked around the room, "Any other questions?"

There was no movement or comments so Hermione turned to leave the room when she ran into a solid body. Hand reached up and gripped her arms to keep her from toppling over. When she looked up she was staring into the obsidian eyes of Severus Snape. Hermione's heart leaped at the sight of him. Since the escape from Malfoy Manor she had no contact with anyone that could tell her about Tom. According to Molly when Hermione asked Severus had informed her that he was expected to stay at the Manor to help with the clean-up, wards, and plotting. To be frank Hermione had forgotten that the man was playing the role of a double spy and almost demanded to know how Tom was. It seemed like everyone in the room was waiting for her question because she could feel dozens pair of eyes on her back. So she licked her lips and stepped away from the tall imposing figure.

"I am sorry about that Professor; I will be more careful next time." Hermione said sounding as though she had no clue he had a connection to the man she loved enough to betray the people she was living with.

"See that you do Miss. Granger."

"It's Mrs. Weasley!" Fred piped up from across the table and Hermione made a face that only Severus could see. She saw the twitch of his lips before he looked over to Fred. The scathing look that he was giving the twin had Fred squirming in his seat. With a clear of his throat Remus dismissed the meeting.

"What are doing here Snape?" Remus asked making his way through the departing crowd to where he and Hermione stood.

"I was called for a meeting and this was the one chance I had to come. Your rescue mission has had the Dark Lord in an uproar, the ability to leave when one wishes to has been restricted; he is plotting his revenge."

"Revenge?" Remus laughed deeply and shortly, "For taking his prisoners? He can attempt his pathetic revenge."

"You laugh Lupin but you have never faced a man scorned." Severus snarled.

"Scorned?" Molly asked after closing the door behind the last of the leaving members. Those that remained was Severus, Molly, Remus, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione.

"You took his woman- he is not happy.

Hermione's face flushed as all the eyes turned to her with shocked expressions. She fought to keep herself from jumping with the happiness that was expanding in her chest making it hurt to not smile. He still wanted her. She hadn't lost her chance.

"She was never his." A deep voice barked from across the room. Fred had risen from his chair and was stalking his way across the room. "It's my rings she wears on her fingers and my bed she sleeps in at night. You tell that murderous bastard to keep his hands off of what doesn't belong to him." Hermione went to argue but saw the miniscule shake of Severus head and instead allowed Fred to pull her close and kiss her head possessively.

"If you wish I will happily pass your message along Weasley, meanwhile- this meeting, perhaps a recap is in order?"

"If you want Professor I can explain what we went over." Hermione volunteered but Remus quickly stepped forward. His uneasiness in allowing the two to be alone together obvious by the way he glanced between them.

"Since I am the head of the Order of the Phoenix Hermione I will catch Snape up on what he missed, the rest of you are excused." Remus said his eyes jumping from face to face. Hermione caught Severus's eye and saw the promise for a talk later in the depths of them. She inclined her head slightly before allowing Fred to lead her away from the meeting room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

_**Holy hell….I wrote a chapter! I cannot believe it. I really thought I was going to freeze up in the middle of it but I managed to get through it! I know it has been FOREVER since I have been on to update but seriously…that writer's block…horrid. I still have it- I haven't broken it completely but I think that it will shatter soon enough. Hopefully I still have my followers and you all enjoy this chapter. I really appreciate your patience and your support; you are all the very best!**_

_**-Maria**_


End file.
